High School Life
by Silversparkanime
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a shy teenager with a hidden talent for music who's enrolling Fairy Tail High School. What happens when she meets the most popular guy in the school and the lead singer of the famous band Blazing Bright, Natsu Dragneel? Together with her friends, Lucy found herself being dragged into their mess and having fun at the same time. Not to mention falling in love...
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**_Introduction_**

The sunlight flooded Lucy's window. Her golden hair that is sprawling on the bed gleams from the reflection. The alarm clock woke her up from her sweet dreams. She groans and shut the alarm clock. "Urgh…what time is it?" She takes a look at the clock and panics immediately, "It's already 7! I'm gonna be late for the first day of school!" She hurriedly brushes her teeth and changes to her uniform, which is a white sleeveless blouse with a blue skirt. It fits perfectly on her. She simply brushes her hair without tying it up and rushes down the stairs.

When she reaches the dining room, Romeo states, "Nee-san! You're late! I'm just going to wake you up, you know." Lucy winces slightly, "Sorry about that, Romeo. Guess I didn't set my alarm clock at the right time yesterday…Oh my Mavis! It's already 7:30, I've got to go, Romeo." "But nee-san, you didn't eat your breakfast!" "I will save it for lunch." "But…nee san! I made it…" Lucy sigh at Romeo's puppy dog eyes, she always falls for that. "Alright, Romeo, just one piece of bread, okay?"

And of course, that piece of bread led to three pieces of bread. And by that time, it is already 7:45. She stuffs the remaining bread in her mouth and managed to cry out to Romeo, "I really got to go, Romeo. See you later!" She ruffles his hair and ignoring his protest, run out the door to school. Meanwhile, Romeo look at his so called sister in wonder and said to himself, "Nee-san does know school only starts at 8:30, right?"

For the introduction, the blonde girl is Lucy Heartfillia, while Romeo is someone she met, but they consider each other their very own siblings. Lucy's mom, Layla, has died from a car accident when Lucy's at the age of 6. Lucy had cried for weeks. Her father, Jude Heartfillia has changed after Layla's accident. After all, they said love can make you do anything. And with that, he has never cared for Lucy anymore. He won't even look at her for a day, but he didn't abuse or rape her, he simply didn't consider Lucy his daughter anymore.

Lucy has been depressed ever since her mother's death and the change of her father have made Lucy changed too. She wasn't her cheery self anymore. She never smiled much. However, one day, her father has an unexpected disease, and he had called for Lucy. Even though her father didn't care for her, she still loves him.

Her father last word had always been lingering in her mind, "I'm sorry, Lucy, for not caring for you. I'm sure that's not what Layla wanted. What I have done before can't be forgiven. Just looking at you…it reminds me of Layla. You are a spitting image of your mother… Lucy dear, please smile. I wish to be able to see you smile; to hear you laugh like you usually do… but fate is a cruel thing, isn't it? Well, at least I can reunite with Layla again… Lucy… I'm sorry for having to leave you so soon…"

His father coughed as he could felt her conscious fading away. Lucy holds her father's hand tightly as her tears begin to flow. His father smiles weakly at her, "I can't… any longer… But before I go, I would like to really give you an advice as your father. Stay strong all the way, Lucy. This world is more complicated than you thought. But if you have a determined heart, anything can be accomplished… Lucy…Both Layla and I really…" His eyes closed as he mutters, "We love you…"

With that, Lucy has cried nights after nights. At the age of 9, Lucy was walking down the streets when she spotted Romeo there. He was homeless and Lucy can't help but feel sorry for him. She brought him home with her, and that's how the bond between them born. Her father is a rich businessman and works for the Heartfillia Inc.

The co-director, Silver Fullbuster has taken over his place. He is a kind man who gives 15% of the wages to Lucy every month until she is old enough to work and earn her own living. Lucy felt really grateful and has thanked him continuously. She then found her own house and she gives her current house…more like a mansion, to Silver in order to expand the workplace, to which she insists even though Silver has refused to take the offer.

To save up her money, she barely ate anything, though it was harder to save up her money when she had to take care of Romeo too. This is why Romeo has vowed to care for her dear sister and hurt anyone who hurts his sister at his own cost of life.

Lucy's 17 and is attending Fairy Tail High School. She wasn't planning to go to any high school nor College, but Romeo insisted. And after six whole months did Lucy finally agree with him and go to Fairy Tail High School, which consist of the cheapest school fees and a great education. Romeo, on the other hand, is 14 and attending Fairy Tail Middle-High School. And yes, Fairy Tail has middle school, middle-high school, high school, college, and university. You can also skip grades if your results are outstanding.

Back to the story, it's Lucy's first day of school in Fairy Tail High. She hopes she can make friends there.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting New Friends

**_Meeting New Friends_**

Back to the story, Lucy is running to her school when she bumps into a certain someone with a long blue wavy hair. She landed with a thud and turn to apologize to the person who bumps into her but stopped when she saw a little girl about 14 years old. She regains her composure and helps the poor girl up.

The girl cried out, "I'm so sorry, miss! Thank you for helping me." Lucy smiles at her and introduce herself, "it's okay, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, what's yours?" "My name is Wendy Dragneel. Nice to meet you, Lucy-san!" "Nice to meet you too, Wendy-chan!" "Ah! I need to meet my brother now, bye Lucy-san!" "Bye Wendy-chan!"

Lucy smiles at Wendy's retreating figure. She suddenly realizes that she's late, "Ahhhhh! I'm going to be late!" She rushes to school and saw a commotion at the school gates. She saw a guy with pink hair with a drop dead gorgeous body walking into school with a black hair guy while some girls... No screw that, the whole school of girls fangirling over him. She stops at the sight of the pink hair guy.

She had to admit his body is fit, but his pink hair won the all of her attention. 'Who the hell dyes his hair pink of all color?' she thought but the school bell rang her out of her thoughts as she rushes to school. 'Shit! I forgot to get my schedule' she cursed while trying to find some students for help desperately.

And just like before, she bumps into a student and landed with a thud. 'Not again…' she sweatdrops. She looks up and saw a student with light blue hair, rubbing her forehead and groaning. She instantly helps the poor student up while sighing, 'really, I keep bumping into everyone on the first day of school' The girl saw Lucy and beam, "Thank you so much! I'm sorry if I didn't look at my way, I was too caught up in my book just now. My name is Levy, Levy McGarden. What's yours?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the girl's politeness, she replies, "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a new student here and sorry to you too. I was caught up in my thought trying to find the schedule here that I didn't ... Oh my Mavis! Isn't that Mavis Vermillion's the Tenrou Arc?!" Levy is caught by surprise at this, but smiles even wider and said excitedly, "Yes! How do you know it? Have you read her latest book, the Tartarus Arc? It's so touching! I love the movie The Phoenix Priestess, I really cried in the end!"

"Yes of course! I love her books, it's the best in the whole world! The Tartarus Arc is simply amazing! And yes! I simply love the Phoenix Priestess, it's sooooo touching! Oh, do you read Zeref's books before? I love the…Oh my Mavis! I'm really late!"

Levy look worriedly at her friend and it clicked into her mind, "Ah! You are looking for the schedule! Come with me!" Lucy trailed behind Levy while Levy searches her name and found her schedule.

"Yay! You are in the same class as me!" "Really? That's awesome! Am I in the same class with you the whole weekend?" A frown appears on Levy's face and said, "No…just Monday, Tuesday, and Friday…but at least we could be in the same class on your first day." "That's great! I'm really looking forward…" A bell rang and Lucy cried out, "Crap! The first period just went?!" Levy looked confused at first but suddenly laugh, "Oh Lu-chan! School starts at 8: 30! But you're right, we should go to our class now"

Before they could step into their class, a commotion started at the corridor, "Natsu-kun~, don't leave me! Let's skip the class together~" Lucy saw the pink hair guy again, but he looks annoyed and disgusted. He just ignored the white hair girl and talk to the black hair guy. She shrugged and follows Levy to her new class.

But just as they step into the class, two figures pounce on Levy, making both girls shriek. Lucy is horrified to see her new found best friend being attacked. She cried out, "Levy-chan! Are you alright? Levy-chan!" the said girl protested in embarrassment, "Jet, Droy! Get off me at once!" The boys refuse to let go of her, instead, they keep crying out, "Levy-chan! Where have you gone to just now?!"

Lucy peers worriedly at her best friend and asks, "Levy-chan?" Before Levy can protest again, a group of girls and their leader (at least that's what Lucy thinks) a black hair girl looks at Levy and snicker with her friends, "Oh my god, look at her! She's so short! If she gets any shorter, she's going to be engulfed by the guys!"

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded all of them, looming over them menacingly, before Lucy and the two guys could defend their friend. Levy replied in a cold voice, a voice that's way too cold for someone as cheery as Levy, "Jet, Droy, Get. Off. Me. NOW." Both of them at once step off about 8 meters and both hugging and shuddering in fear. Levy gives a reassuring smile to Lucy before storming dramatically slow to the group of girls. The group of girls at once scurry off, leaving the black hair girl to deal with Levy.

Levy glares at her with all her might and snarls, "Say. That. Again" The girl didn't look a bit afraid, and simply comments, "Shorty" With that, Levy plunge herself to her and tried to punch her while Lucy stares at her in awe, eyes wide and gaping. Never in a million years would she believe that Levy could fight if she has not seen it with her eyes.

'Now is not the time to think' Lucy reminds herself before holding Levy back to prevent further damage. The black hair girl cried out, "How dare you! I will…" The next thing she knew, the girl is held back by the white hair girl before. However, the white hair girl has a kind of depression aura, making the black hair girl shut her mouth at once. Lucy could hear their small conversation, "What are you doing?! Lisanna! I need to teach that…" "Let's go, Minerva, now!" "A-ah, alright fine"

But before they went, Minerva smirks at Levy and said, "What a Shorty. You know, I'm really curious about your height." Levy widen her eyes in anger and screams, "Let go of me, Lu-chan! I need to teach that b**** a lesson! I can't f***ing believe her! Oh, is she really that tall?! She's just a piece of s***!"

Once again, Lucy can only gape at her friend. To think she of all people, had said something that... that…THAT kind of words. But then again, she had said it before... 'No! Now is not the time to think!' Lucy comforts her friend with all her might, "Calm down, Levy-chan. We all know that she's shorter than you. Please calm down, Levy-chan…"

Levy's heart melts at the desperate voice and the puppy eyes look Lucy gives her. She sighed in defeat, "Fine…" Lucy beams at Levy and hugs her, "That's my best friend!" She smiles at Lucy and hugs her back, but when she saw Minerva's smirk, she become furious again and her eyes quickly search for something, anything would do... She cried out to herself triumphantly to see her thick Science book lying on the floor.

She picks it up and with all her might and accuracy, flung it at Minerva's direction, and luckily, hit her right in the face when she's going to turn around and insult Levy again. As soon as the book makes an impact, she turns back to her cheery self. She gives Minerva one last devilish smirk before ignoring Minerva's glare and threats, turns to her best friend and said in a sing-song voice, "Let's go, Lu-chan~" Lucy could only sweatdrop at her best friend antics and fake a smile, "Y-yes, let's go, Levy-chan."

It turns out that Lucy and Levy arrive their class right in time before the bell rings. They sigh in relief and high-five each other. A woman steps inside and greets solemnly, "Morning, class. My name is Porlyusica. Firstly, welcome all of you to Fairy Tail High School. Most of you must be in Fairy Tail Middle-High School, but there are some of you who are new to here. So I will go through the school rules…" She paused for a few second.

Lucy watches Porlyusica intently but is surprised to see the uneasy look and a frown on her face. She clears her throat and continues, "Anyway, we need to go through our subject, so for those who are new, look at the rules yourself, it's here." Lucy sweatdrops, 'she just change the subject!' and face palm when she saw her lifting a 4-inch thick book and pass it to the students, ordering them to pass it to the new students, 'We are supposed to read this whole book?!' Porlyusica-san continues, "Give it back to me before recess!" Lucy gapes at her, 'like hell we could read it so fast! It's 4-inch for Mavis's sake!"

Porlyusica continues, "Alright, we will skip the 'introduce yourself' thingy as I don't really care about it." Lucy frowns, 'Okay...' "Alright class, take out your Science textbook. For those who didn't bring it, you will receive punishment" Lucy sighs in relief knowing that she did remember to bring it. 'How strict is this woman?'

She heard a noise beside her to see a frightened look on Levy's face, "Lu-chan! Save me, please! I can't find my textbook! And I don't want to break my good student record!" "Huh? I thought I saw you carrying that book with you in the morning, are you sure you didn't bring it?" Levy look through her bag messily and wail silently, "I really can't find it, Lu-chan! Maybe someone takes it! Maybe it slips off and…"

Levy at once sat up straight and her body froze in realization. She turns her head dramatically slow in Lucy's direction and replies, "…... I...I think I flung it at Minerva's face…" Lucy widens her eyes and looks troubled, "Levy-chan! Are you telling me…" Levy shut her eyes tightly for Lucy's outburst for her bad attitude, instead, "…that you didn't pick it up after you throw it to her?! That is bad, girl."

Levy silently sigh in relief and nods her head, "what can I do, Lu-chan?" Lucy looks at her puppy dog eyes that are about to cry and at once thinks of a way to help her best friend, 'Should I make an excuse to sneak out and get it for Levy? Or should I just receive the punishment instead? Hmm... maybe I should just sneak and grab Porlyusica's... No! Bad girl! Stealing is not an option!'

Suddenly, the door flung open and Lucy heard a lot of girls outside squealing and creating a huge noise, breaking their silence. Even the girls inside the classroom are squealing and gasping. She shut her eyes and blocks her hearing with her hand instantly. She opens her eyes again when the noise cleared to see the pink hair guy again.


	3. Chapter 3 Natsu Dragneel

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi, everyone! This is my fourth story and also my first multi-chapters story. I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for all of your supports! Please forgive me for some of the grammar mistakes, though. The characters are really OOC, so...read at your own risk! XD**

 ** _Natsu Dragneel_**

The whole class fell silent as Natsu makes his way to his desk. He raises an eyebrow at Porlyusica, making her clears her throat, "A...Ahem...Welcome back, Natsu Dragneel, please take out you Science textbook and..."

Natsu interrupts, "I didn't bring it with me, Porlyusica-san." The said woman shrugs, "Then share it with your friends."

Natsu frowns, "No punishment?" Porlyusica said in a matter-of-fact voice, "It's the first day of school, there shouldn't be any punishment involved." Lucy really has to sweatdrop now, 'damn, this teacher...'

Porlyusica-san continues, "In fact, let's have all of you to introduce yourself. After all, I don't know your names." Lucy gapes at her, 'Did she just...?'

Porlyusica-san points at a student at the corner and orders sternly, "Now you! Spit out your name, hobbies and such." The said student stands up and said, "Urm...H...Hi...I'm Roselia, a new transfer student from Mermaid's Middle-High School. This is my first day in Fairy Tail High...Please take care of me!" Porlyusica grunts, "Of course this is your first day! The school just reopens!"

Roselia winces slightly and stammers, "A...Anyway, for hobbies...Well, I like to play badminton, drawing pictures, listening to music...Oh and I absolutely **love** taking care of my pets! They're just so cute and lively! I have two hamsters, a dog, and three rabbits! I named my hamsters..." Porlyusica-san interrupts at once, "Whoa there, young lady. No one cares about your hamsters nor your pets. Next!"

A short haired girl stands up and bows her head, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you! My name is Shizawa. My hobby is painting! I'm aiming to become an artist when I grow up. That's why I will do everything I can to..." Porlyusica interrupts, "Excuse me, I'm sure I told you to state your names and hobbies, I never said anything about ambition."

Shizawa stammers, "B...But...You said 'and such', didn't you?" Porlyusica replies sharply, "There's a limit to everything, girl. You are here to introduce yourself, not give them a speech. You can leave that to the school teachers."

Shizawa mumbles, "But I'm merely..." Porlyusica groans, "Just shut up, you're wasting my time. Next!" while she mutters to herself, "That's why I hate youngsters this day..." Another brown-haired girl stands up and motion for the new students to be just like her, "I'm Cana Alberona, from Fairy Tail Middle-High School, I like to drink booze and play card games."

Porlyusica nods her head in slight approval and gestures for the other student to continue. When it's Levy's turn, she said confidently and cheerfully, "I'm Levy McGarden, from Fairy Tail Middle-High School, I like to read books."

Lucy stands up nervously, "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartphillia, a new student here, I like to read books and play the piano." As she finishes, the guys whistle, making her blushes from the attention. But that gesture earns a hard and long glare from Porlyusica.

When it's finally Natsu's turn, he said uncaringly, "Natsu Dragneel, from Fairy Tail Middle-High School, I like to sing and play the guitar." The girls in the class start to squeal and send him an admiring stare, to which Porlyusica bangs the textbooks on the desk to shut them up.

Lucy on the other hand, asks Levy quietly, "He likes to sing?" Levy nods and said, "He's the lead singer of our school most famous band Blazing Bright. You should see his performance too, Lu-chan. He's pretty famous and has a lot of fan girls as you can see." Lucy frowns, "He doesn't seem to like his fan girls." "He does at first but then they are really annoying and he kinda...shut them off." "Oh..."

The whole two periods went by in a flash as they listen to the new students introducing themselves as well as Porlyusica's interruptions and grumblings. As the school bell rings, meaning it's time for their first break, Levy calls out to Natsu, "Hey, Natsu!" Natsu turns his head with an annoyed expression but soon turns to cheerful as he saw that it's Levy, "Hey, Levy"

The other girls fume in anger at just this action but Levy doesn't care about it, "Natsu, can you give me one more ticket for your concert for tonight? I'm taking Lu-chan...I mean Lucy over here to your concert." Natsu nodded and hands the ticket to Lucy with a soft expression, "Hope to see you there, Luce."

Lucy thanks him and frowns to herself, 'Luce?' Natsu saw the confused look and leans in and whisper in her ear, "My nickname for you" She blushes, "Oh... I see..." Natsu gives her a last wink before leaving the class.

Levy said in a teasing tone, "Aw~ Lu-chan! He liiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" Lucy blushes at once, "Wha...? No! No way, Levy-chan! I'm sure he treats the other girls the same as me too." Levy scoffs at that, "Yeah right, he either ignore them or told them off,"

Levy, knowing that Lucy is about to defend herself again, interrupts, "And even if it's because I introduce you to him, I'm sure he won't act like that. He would usually smile a teeny weeny bit but now...it's just sooooo unusual! He's never done that kind of...flirting to anyone before, hell I don't even think he's ever flirt with a girl before!"

Lucy, knowing there's no way to get out of this, sigh exasperatedly, "Oh shut up" Levy giggles at this as Lucy asks, "Anyway, who would even dye their hair pink of all color? Especially a boy?" Levy laughs and replies, "Lu-chan, his hair is naturally pink, he's born with it. I know it's unusual, but it's true."

Lucy couldn't help but feel shocked at this, "It's natural?!" Levy nods her head, "Yes, now why don't we go recess together before our precious time ended." Lucy reluctantly nods her head, but her mind is still swirling with questions, 'Oh well, I can ask Levy-chan when the school dismiss.'

Lucy grabs her bento and follows Levy to the school's garden. She asks unsurely, "Are we going to eat here, Levy-chan?" "Of course not! Wait here," With that, she goes to a corner and fumbles with something there.

Suddenly, a door opens, making Levy cried out in joy. "Come on, Lu-chan! Please close the door when you come in." She steps in and closes the door, just in time to turn and see a beautiful garden with stone seats. She gapes at it in awe. Levy giggles, "Come on, Lu-chan! You can sit beside me!"

Lucy stares at the nature surrounding her and said, "This is…gorgeous, Levy-chan! You eat here every day? That's so awesome!" Levy nods, "Yeah, this is actually one of the school ground, but the headmaster Makarov let me have this all to myself for all the hard work I've done for the school, and besides, he don't want the students to ruin this place."

Lucy asks, "The hard work you've done for the school? Are you the class president or…?" "No, Lu-chan! That will be Erza. I'm the school's secretary, and I help Makarov with his paperwork and the arrangement of performance for Blazing Bright. That's how I know Natsu and the members of Blazing Bright." Lucy felt bad and mutters, "You shouldn't share it with me, Levy-chan. You deserve this! I've hardly done anything!"

Levy shakes her head, "You are my best friend, Lu-chan! And I'm sure you will make the school proud of you. And besides, it's really lonely to eat here all by myself. Being in a peaceful environment and tons of books is practically heaven, but having a friend who has the same interest, sitting with me is something I've always dream of."

Lucy frowns, "What about the members of Blazing Bright? They've won a lot of championship for the school, you could ask them." Levy at once refuses, "No way! Natsu and Gray will fight like they always would; they will just destroy the peaceful environment here. And not to mention I won't be able to read my books with all those ruckuses."

Lucy asks shyly, "Are you sure about this, Levy-chan?" "Of course I'm sure, Lu-chan! Now stop worrying and eat, okay?" Lucy suddenly got up and hugs Levy, "Thank you so much Levy-chan…" Levy is taken aback by her action and smiles, "You're welcome, Lu-chan. Just don't tell anyone else please." "I promise I won't"

Lucy sits down and enjoys her bento which Romeo has quietly sneaked into her backpack. She has to admit Romeo is a good cook, and felt really grateful that she has a brother like him. Levy peers at her bento and exclaims, "Oh my god, is that sushi? And California rolls too! You prepare this, Lu-chan?"

Lucy chuckles, "No, my brother prepares it, he's a sweetheart, really. Do you want some, Levy-chan?" "Can I?" Levy looks at Lucy with her puppy dog eyes while Lucy rolls her eyes, "Of course, Levy-chan! Here you go." "Thank you sooooo much, Lu-chan! And tell your brother I said thanks." Levy gulp down the whole thing and declares, "This is a first-class recipe! You are so lucky, Lu-chan!" Lucy smile and nods.

They chat till the bell rings and quickly rush back to their next class, History. A green haired man entered, looking quite professional. He starts, "Alright class, settle down. My name is Freed, call me Professor Freed. Firstly, I welcome the new students here. Now, open your history textbook to page 2, who's willing to read this?"

Levy, who's sitting beside Lucy frowns, "Who the hell would want to read that 12 pages dialogue?" Lucy shoots her an "I know right" look. After what seems like an hour of silence to Lucy, Professor Freed still refuse to give up as he asks, "Anyone? No? Don't be shy!" Lucy sighs, "He just won't give up and read it..."

Finally, just when Lucy decided to raise her hand, a hand shoots out. They all turn to look at the student and are surprised to find Natsu Dragneel. His features are clearly showing that he's annoyed. Professor Freed shots him a grateful glance.

Natsu fluently recite the whole dialogue, making the students gape at him in awe. Some of them have already declared their love for him. Lucy and Levy, on the other hand merely blink in response. Lucy whispers, "He's good." Levy replies frowning, "I just don't get it! He hardly attends any classes, yet some of his results are better than mine! By one freaking point! How is that possible, you tell me! I've read it for a thousand time, yet he just…."

A cough interrupts them, "Excuse me, ladies. But I'm afraid you are interrupting our class, is there anything you want to share with the class?" Both Lucy and Levy shake their head instantly and give him an apologetic glance. They continue listen to Natsu's reciting but still heard the girls' squealing, "Oh my god, he's really good in this!" "He's awesome, one way or other. He's going to be my boyfriend for sure"

And somehow, the whispers and squeals begin to seep into a dangerous topic, "He must have achieved first place! He's becoming the boyfriend I hope for!" Levy, at this rate, felt her face burning up and mutters dangerously, "one more word and that's it" Lucy, sensing the dangerous aura, calms Levy down immediately, "Levy-chan, it's alright. You can still prove them wrong in your mid terms…"

And unfortunately, someone JUST had to said, "I thought Levy McGarden would be the first…Since she looks kinda smart and nerdy...But obviously I'm wrong, Natsu's so fantastic!" And to make it worst, someone agrees, "Me too! I think he's…"

Levy suddenly stands up and yells out, "That's it! I don't care what's stopping me, you are so gonna get it, Dragneel! All I did was study yet you still…" Lucy stares at her best friend in horror and quickly pulls her down, "Shush, Levy-chan! Sorry, Professor Freed. S...She's not well... She has a fever, a stomach ache, and it is probably affecting her mind, so please forgive her."

Professor Freed, however, holds up his hand to stop Lucy from continuing, "It's okay, girl. What's your name?" "It...It's Lucy, professor." "Right, Lucy, you don't need to lie to me." Lucy stares at him in astonishment, how did he know? Surely her lying skills aren't that bad..."But…"

Professor Freed sigh, "Nu-uh, I've dealt with McGarden before. And I know _exactly_ what happens." Levy gulps in fear, "I'm sorry, professor, I won't do it again." Professor Freed smiles at her softly, "There's no need to apologize, McGarden. Everyone like you often deals with that…" Levy sighs in relief at that. "… _But_ , I can't let you interrupt the class. That's why, Levy, sit here beside me while Lucy can sit beside Natsu Dragneel for the time being."

Both girls gape at him while the other girls in class gasp in horror, their eyes burning with anger and jealousy. Levy is just about to protest when she heard the word 'Lucy' 'sit' 'Natsu'. She instantly smiles demonically and said cheerfully, "Of course, professor!"

Lucy gapes at her in horror and hisses silently, "Are you serious, Levy-chan?!" Levy whispers teasingly, "Aw~ Lu-chan! You know I would do anything to get Nalu together, right?" Lucy scrunches her eyebrows at the word 'Nalu' before it click into her mind.

Her face instantly turns beet red as Levy pack her things and whisper a 'good luck, Lu-chan!' Lucy saw Professor Freed raising his eyebrow at her and quickly packs her things too. Meanwhile, Natsu watch in amusement as the drama unfolds.

He's quite used to Levy being angry with him, and to the point when she explodes (He is used to Erza's wrath, this is nothing). But seeing Lucy trying her best to help Levy is interesting. And the fact that her face suddenly turns red didn't help either. But he is quite pleased to have Lucy sits beside him. She seems nice.

But just then, a girl raise her hand up, to which Professor Freed replies, "Yes, Lisanna." "Professor, why don't we change places? Lucy-chan can sit here while I can sit beside Natsu-kun." At this, everyone reacts differently, Lucy blinks, Natsu groans, the other girls roll their eyes and Levy…she has a demonic aura surrounding her currently as she shot Lisanna a death glare to which Lisanna promptly ignore.

Professor Freed replies dryly, "Nice try Lisanna, but I would prefer if you DON'T sit beside Natsu. Thank you very much, now let's returns to our class, shall we?" Lisanna gives a small 'hmmph!' while Professor Freed starts the boring class.

Lucy sighs, one thing she hates about classes is she HAS to listen to lecture of history, geography and science. She doesn't even bother to make notes for those subjects. She lays her chin on her left palm, carefully placing her elbow so that she won't invade Natsu's space (She's sitting on the right of Natsu).

Unbeknown to Lucy, Natsu, too, has place his chin on his right hand, and leans in closer to Lucy, "Hey Luce" Lucy felt surprise at this and replies while trying not to stutter, "H…hi, Natsu" Natsu smirks, "I thought you are the kind of girl that would be doing notes."

Lucy frowns, "Which part of me looks like that?" Natsu snickers, "The fact that Levy takes so much interest in you." Lucy chuckles, "That's true...But I thought you will be doing notes too." Natsu mimics her sentence, "Which part of me looks like that?"

Lucy replies, "The fact that your results are better than Levy-chan." Natsu shakes his head, "Nah, doing notes are really boring. Only a nerd would be doing that." Lucy smirks, "I'm telling Levy-chan." Natsu widens his eyes, "Wait wait! I'm just kidding. I don't need any torture from her either. Erza is quite enough."

Suddenly, Lucy caught sight of Levy's 'I told you so' look. She's smirking triumphantly and slyly, causing Lucy to blush heavily again. Natsu, noticing that, asks, "Are you alright, Luce?" Lucy blushes again, "M…me? Y…yeah, I'm fine"

She somewhat glares at Levy but is surprised to see her giggling over something. She sits straight up and tried to peer at it. All she saw is Levy's phone…and a flash of pink and yellow…Lucy unconsciously crumbles a paper for notes (Yes, she's actually trying to do some notes even though she hates this subject) as a demonic aura surrounds her.

Natsu edge away from her and asks, "Urm... You alright, Luce?" She shot him a reassuring smile before glaring at Levy with all her might. Levy, sensing the dark aura, turns and saw Lucy glaring at her. She gulps and smiles nervously. Lucy glares pointedly towards her phone as Levy quickly hides it.

But upon seeing Lucy crumbles the paper in her hand, she quickly obeys and deletes the picture and shot her an 'are you happy now' look. Lucy turns to her cheery self instantly, "I'm alright, Natsu!" Natsu sweatdrop but smiles, he's used to seeing this kind of thing.

Lucy sparks a conversation with Natsu as she's rather bored, "Hey Natsu, you are the lead singer of Blazing Bright, right?" "Ya" "How's…how's your life being a lead singer in a very popular band?"

Natsu, seeing Lucy cocks her head to a side while looking at him _intently_ with those brown eyes of hers, blushes a bit, "It's awesome, having all the attention of fans and stuff. As much as I hate those stuck-up fans, I love being the lead singer in a popular band. It's my dream, really."

Lucy gazes at him in awe, "That's awesome!" "What about you, Luce? Any dreams you have?" "Well, no…not really. Any job is fine as long as I can earn money from it." Natsu frowns, "Really? You don't have some specific dream?" Lucy just avoided their eye contact before the silence took over.

When school's over, Lucy packs up her thing, and heard Natsu whispers, "See you tonight, Luce." Lucy blushes again and replies with a small nod while Levy hooks her arm around Lucy's and sneers at Natsu, "You had your time hogging Lu-chan, now's my turn!" Lucy groans as Natsu smartly retort, "Well then, I will join Gajeel which rarely happens since you are always _hogging_ him. Bye."

Levy flushes as Lucy frowns, "Gajeel? Who's that?" Levy laughs it off and said, "Ara, ara, don't listen to him." Lucy caught sight of Levy's face and quickly widen her eyes as she smirks, "Ohhhhhhhhh, I see, Levy-chan!" Levy blushes at once and snaps, "It's not what you think it is, Lu-chan!" "Suuuuuuuuuure" Lucy replies, full of sarcasm. Levy groans and left the classroom as Lucy giggles. She cried out, "Levy-chan, wait up!"

Both of them stroll along the lane as Levy mumbles unwillingly, "I guess this is where we part." "I guess so…do you want to meet up for the concert tonight?" "Of course, Lu-chan! I will wait for you at the school gate, okay? And please wear something nice." "Urm…is T-shirt and pants okay?"

Levy glance at her best friend in absolute horror, "No way are you going to wear that, Lu-chan!" Lucy sweatdrop and said, "Ahaha…I'm just kidding, Levy-chan! I would wear something really nice, okay?" Levy replies, "Hmmph! You better be, Lu-chan!" "Alright, I will, Levy-chan, bye!" "Bye, Lu-chan!"

Lucy looks up to the sky, smiling to herself at how lucky she is to be able to go to school and make friends. 'Natsu Dragneel…' she thought frowning, somehow she felt an attraction to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Preparations

**_Preparations_**

As Lucy arrives her home, Romeo greets happily, "Nee-san! You're back!" Lucy smiles and ruffles his hair, "Thanks, Romeo, for the bento. You really don't need to do it, Romeo." Romeo scoffs, "And let you starve to death? Yeah right, you should know better than that, nee-san."

Lucy chuckles softly before her face suddenly pales, "Oh no!" Romeo panics at once, "What's wrong?" Lucy groans, "Levy-chan told me to wear something reaaaaaally nice for tonight's concert, and I really don't know what to wear!"

Romeo raises an eyebrow instantly, "Urm...Concert? What concert?" Lucy explains, "Levy-chan gave me a ticket to the school's famous band, Blazing Bright performance tonight."

Romeo sighs, "Just buy something nice to wear, nee-san, like a DRESS for instance." Lucy cringes as Romeo emphasis the word 'dress', as he knows that his sister doesn't really like dresses as they are really expensive.

Lucy sigh exasperatedly, "Come on, Romeo! Dresses are expensive! You can't expect me to waste my money on it!" Romeo snickers, "And you can waste that much to buy me a new SUIT? Seriously, you've got to buy something nice to wear for yourself, nee-san!"

Lucy protests, "But that's your graduation ceremony! You have to look good!" Romeo retorts, "Nu-uh, no excuses, nee-san. You're going to buy it right after you take a shower AND I better see you buy a DRESS instead of a t-shirt, pants or skirt." Lucy sighs and shot him a glare before disappearing into the bathroom.

Romeo sighs, he knows his sister cares for him deeply, and he's touched. But he wishes that she won't actually sacrifice her everything for him. He gazes at his sister's pair of school shoes before his gaze soften. He really misses school. He still remembers the teasing he gets from his friends, the kindness of his teachers, and mostly the joy of going to school.

He stops going to school ever since he gets a notice from the school saying that his exam result is outstanding and he can skip the grade to Fairy Tail High School. He accepts it but didn't say anything to his sister. He felt guilty for the fact that his sister's spent so much money for him. He wants to find a part-time job to earn money for his school fees in Fairy Tail High School.

He has a hard time finding a job since he's underage. That's why he plans to use the school's notice as an excuse to stop going to school and work part-time while his sister is in the school. He will resume his classes when his friends have gone to Fairy Tail High, which is two years later (It's quite hard to explain this part... So sorry if you don't understand). He has also explained his situation to his teacher, to which she agrees to cover up for him (After two weeks of persuading).

He insisted his sister to go to school because he wants her to feel the joy of going to school, to enjoy high school life. He wants her to be _happy_.

Meanwhile, Lucy has set out to find an outfit that suits her. But more importantly, a _cheap_ dress. She walks around the stall and unconsciously bumps into someone, and couldn't help thinking exasperatedly 'Not again!' She opens her eyes and it widens in surprise as soon as she saw a familiar blue-haired girl. '

She cried out, "Wendy-chan!" The said girl widens her eyes and exclaims, "Lucy-san!" She promptly hugs Lucy as Lucy smiles and hugs her back. Wendy exclaims, "It's so nice to see you again, Lucy-san!" "It's nice to see you too, Wendy-chan! So what are you doing here?"

Wendy blushes in embarrassment, "Well…urm…I kinda lost my way home. I've been so distracted by a stray cat that I lost track of time…and…got lost." Lucy beams, "Don't worry, Wendy-chan! Just tell me your house address, I will walk you home."

Before Wendy could thank her, a meow sounded behind Wendy. Wendy turns as Lucy peeks behind her. A snow white cat with a red ribbon tied on the tail sits obediently behind Wendy. Wendy exclaims, "Ah! So you've followed me all the way here, Carla!"

Wendy picks up the cat and smile at Lucy, "Lucy-san, this is Carla, the cat I was talking about." Lucy pats Carla and compliments, "She's beautiful! And so cute too." Carla reacts by purring happily. Wendy frowns, "But I'm not sure if mom and dad will let me keeps it. We already have one in the home. It's white in color just like Carla. But I've tied a blue ribbon near its neck. Its name is Happy."

Wendy huffs, "But Happy like my brother more. It somehow made me jealous." She rubs her cheek with Carla's affectionately and exclaims, "Carla's different! I really like her, and she really likes me too! I really wish we can keep it." Lucy smiles at the girl, "I'm sure your family will let you. Both of you are a sweetheart, really."

Wendy lit up at once, "Really? You think so? In that case, I will take her home with me. Would you like to go home with me, Carla?" Carla purrs and snuggles in Wendy's arm. Lucy giggles, "She must have mean yes."

Wendy asks, "By the way, what brings you here, Lucy-san?" Lucy sigh, "I'm looking for a dress…" Wendy at once said, "I think I just passed by a shop with a gorgeous dress! Why don't you check it out?"

Lucy winces slightly, "Well, I'm searching for a _cheap_ dress..." Wendy blinks before she smiles, "Let's go and search it together! I will find you the perfect dress, Lucy-san!" Lucy frowns, "But won't your family be worried?" Wendy shrugs, "Nah, you're more important, Lucy-san!" Lucy smiles and holding the little girl's hand, go over the stalls together.

It's been two hours and Lucy found her knees weak from walking. But Wendy still skids along energetically. Lucy mentally sweatdrops to herself, 'How does she do that?!' Lucy, finally having enough of walking, calls out, "Wendy-chan! Can we please rest for awhile?"

Wendy at once stops and said, "Of course, Lucy-san! Wait…this store looks quite good…let's go in, Lucy-san!" Hearing Lucy groans, Wendy adds, "This will be the last store, I promise, Lucy-san." Lucy sigh to herself, 'finally!' and follows Wendy inside.

The shop lady named Spetto welcome them warmly, "Welcome, ladies. What would you like?" Wendy replies for Lucy, "We would like to see some kind of dress for Lucy-san here." And whisper in the old lady ears, "Something extra nice and elegant, please." Spetto smiles and nods.

She said, "Come with me, dear. She brought them to a whole collection of dresses to which Lucy gapes in awe. Spetto takes a few dresses and orders Lucy to change into those.

Another hour has passed and yet they have not finished trying out the dress. Whenever Lucy emerges with a dress, Wendy would somehow find fault in them and ordered her to change into another. Lucy somehow felt Wendy has suddenly become someone elder than her.

And finally, they have come down to three outfits. One of them is a brown leather sleeveless shirt with a white skirt. Another one is a black sleeveless knee-length dress with a leather belt. The other is a pale blue sleeveless knee-length dress with a white sash. The three of them shows her curves perfectly.

Wendy squeals, "You looked really beautiful in these, Lucy-san!" Lucy blushes and said, "I...I guess..." She frowns, "Well, the price aren't that expensive... I guess I will go with the blue dress." Wendy widens her eyes, "Huh? What about the other two?" Lucy shakes her head sheepishly, "One is enough. I really can't afford three, Wendy-chan."

Surprisingly, Wendy said, "Spetto-san, can you please put these in a bag? We're buying all three of them!" Spetto nods and put them neatly in a bag while Lucy protest, "Wait wait, I..." She stops in horror when she saw Wendy pulling out some money from her purse. She gasps, "Wendy-chan! What are you doing?"

Wendy smiles, "You can pay for the blue dress while I will pay for the other two. Just think of it as a present from me, Lucy-san." Lucy shakes her head repeatedly, "No way, Wendy-chan! I'm not accepting it." Wendy gives it to Spetto and grins, "Too late, Lucy-san."

Lucy is just about to protest again when Wendy sighs, "Lucy-san, don't feel bad about this! I've never really have so much fun! I really like you, Lucy-san!" And after a few minutes of arguing does Lucy finally give in and pays for her dress.

When they exited the shop, Lucy sighs, "You really shouldn't, Wendy-chan." Wendy smiles, "No, I really should. You looked too pretty in those dresses. I can't just leave them there, it's a waste! Right, Carla?" The cat meows and rubs her head against Wendy's arm affectionately. Lucy ruffles Wendy's head slightly and said, "Thank you, Wendy-chan, for everything. Let's get you home, ne?"

When they have arrived at Wendy's house, Lucy stares at it in awe. In front of her is a mansion, not a house. And it kinda brought back memories of her old house, although it's way bigger than this one. She shakes herself off from these thoughts, this is not the time to think about her past.

She asks, "Is this your house, Wendy-chan?" Wendy nods her head, "Yup! Thank you for taking me back home, Lucy-san!" Lucy smiles back, "No, thank you for buying me those dresses." They are instantly interrupted as a familiar voice calls out, "Wendy! There you are! I've been searching for you all day long! Where have you been?"

They turn to see a very familiar pink-haired guy rushing towards their direction. Lucy could only stutter nervously as she recognizes the guy. Wendy replies nervously, "Ahaha…Natsu-nii!"

Natsu scolds, "Don't you ever, I mean EVER leaves me…W...Wait...Luce?!" Lucy who is currently stunned and only when Natsu mention her name does replies, "N…Natsu! H…hi, fancy meeting you here!" She mentally face-palm, 'Of course! They are blood-related! Their last name is Dragneel for Mavis sake!'

Wendy widens her eyes, "Lucy-san, you know Natsu-nii?" Lucy nods her head as a blush forms on her face. Natsu smiles and asks, "Are you the one who brought Wendy back? Thanks, Luce!" Lucy smiles, "You're welcome, after all, she…" Suddenly, a voice interrupts them, "Natsu! Have you found…Wendy! There you are!"

A woman rushes out of the house and hugs Wendy while Wendy blushes, "M...Mom…" A man comes out and pats Natsu on his back, "Nice job, son. You've fo…" Natsu shakes his head and said, "No, dad. Luce here found Wendy and brought her home."

The man at once shakes Lucy's hand and thanks her, "Thank you so much, Luce, is it? My name's Igneel Dragneel. We are really grateful to you for bringing our daughter back." Lucy laughs awkwardly, "Urm… Actually, it's Lucy, sir. And you're welcome, Wendy-chan's my friend after all."

Igneel frowns, "But I thought Natsu said…Ohhhhh I see! Looks like our son here have developed a crush! Finally! I thought I will never be able to see babies in our house anymore! Finally there's a hope!"

Natsu gapes at his dad as a tint of pink dusted his cheeks, "Oh come on, dad! I only met her today!" The woman who's been hugging Wendy pipes in, "Love at first sight! How romantic!" Natsu groans and whisper, "Just ignore them, Luce." Lucy chuckles but exclaims as she glances at her watch, "Oh, I'd better go home, my brother's waiting for me at home. Bye!"

The woman suddenly hugs her, "I've never properly thank you, dear. I'm Grandine, and I'm really grateful to you, Lucy, for taking Wendy back home." Lucy bows and replies a 'Welcome' before turning back only to stop midway.

She rushes back and hugs Wendy and whisper a "thank you so much" Wendy is beyond surprise. No one has ever thanked her so intently. She hugs Lucy back, "you're welcome, Lucy-san! Thank you for a lovely afternoon and for bringing me home"

Lucy parted and wave goodbye as she calls out to Natsu, "See you tonight!" Natsu beams and waves back. As Lucy disappears out of sight, Igneel at once teases Natsu, "I never knew you had it in you, son!" Grandine chuckles, "You've never treated someone so close before! Let alone you only met her today!"

Wendy joined in, "You've made a nice choice, Natsu-nii! Lucy-san is really kind and beautiful! I'll like her to be my sister-in-law!" Natsu splutters at that as his parents add in, "She's right, son. Lucy is a kind and polite girl, not to mention beautiful. I'm sure she's the right person for you to be with. She's passed our qualification alright!"

His moron of a father is already crying out with actual tears in his eyes, "Oh my! Just think of pink and blonde babies! I'm so proud of you, son!" Natsu groans, "Whatever, I'm going to my concert..."

Suddenly, a meow sounded. Everyone's attention has now averted to the white cat in Wendy's arm. Wendy soothes the cat and said, "Mom, this is Carla! She's really obedient, can I keep her please?" Grandine gazes at Wendy's pleading look and smiles, "Of course, Wendy! She's beautiful, ain't she?" Natsu pats Carla and states, "She may just be able to keep Happy out of mischief..."

Natsu's phone suddenly rang. He glances at the screen and pales at once, 'Erza...' He ignores the phone call and literally run off while shouting, "Gotta go, bye!"

When Lucy arrives home, Romeo raises an eyebrow at her. She groans, "I've bought a DRESS, okay?" Romeo's brow furrowed, "What took you so long?" "I've met a friend on my way and she helped me chose the perfect outfit."

Romeo smiles and returns to his cheerful self, "Welcome back, nee-san!" Lucy rolls her eyes. She changes into her new pale blue dress with a white waist sash. Romeo gapes at her when she packs her things into a handbag and appears in the living room.

Romeo frowns and mutters to himself, "I thought she bought a plain dress...Or even lied...Guess I was worrying too much..." Lucy sigh and said, "I'm going now, bye!"

Meanwhile, Natsu has arrived the school's music room. He expected everyone to be angry because of his late arrival. He had, after all, proposed they practiced a few rounds before the concert started. And he had already wasted an hour. Instead, everyone stares at him in **_pity_** while Erza looked pissed. This is worse than he thought...

Erza yells, "Do you know how long we've waited for you, Dragneel?! Now we only have an hour left!" Gajeel grumbles, "You're the one who proposed this idea, Salamander. And to think I have to wait for you for an hour..." while he mumbles to himself, "And listened to that demon's curses..."

Gray sighs, "I even showed up 30 minutes late and yet you still haven't arrived...Next time I should show up an hour late instead." Natsu snarls, "What did you just said?!" Gray replies calmly, "Dude, it's _you_ we're talking about. When have you ever been right on time?"

Erza snaps, "You have no right to talk either, Gray! Everyone should arrive on time! Yet you piece of shit arrive ONE HOUR..." Jellal at once goes to her aide and said, "Calm down, Erza. We still have an hour to practice, right?"

Erza blushes at their close distance and stutters, "A...Ah right! An...An hour to practice..." Gray and Natsu silently give Jellal a thumbs-up. But as soon as Jellal left Erza's side, and after Erza's heart return to its pace, she begins to glare at Natsu again...

Natsu squeaks, "Let's just...Let's just practice..." Everyone went to their position, and only do they realize someone missing... Jellal sweatdrops, "Where's Loke?" Erza looks up and trembles in anger, "He's not here?!" Gray squeaks, "Urm...Urm...Knowing him, he probably went to flirt..."

Erza clenches her fist and lets out a dark aura, "Oh I'm so going to punch him to death, sliced him to pieces and feed him to the lions that he loves so much! Oh, I'm so going to enjoy the lions tearing him apart, biting into his flesh and slowly devour his body while he cried for mercy! That son of a..."

Suddenly, the door creaks open and Loke comes in. He saw Natsu and greets, "Yo man, you're finally here!" Gray slowly asks, "You...You realize what that means, right?" Loke stares at him in surprise, "That we could finally practice? Ya sure." Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop at that.

Loke went to his position and sigh, "Too bad there aren't many hot girls out there. Quite a waste of time..." Erza glares at him and tried her best to stay in control, "Oh yes, quite a waste of time. Except that, you are WASTING MY TIME! HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF CRAP! GOING OUT FLIRTING WHILE YOU KNOW THERE'S A FREAKING CONCERT LATER! AFTER THIS CONCERT, I'M SO GOING TO..."

Loke pales and felt his soul slowly leaving his body at each threat Erza said. And even Jellal doesn't dare to approach Erza. So with Loke forced to listen to Erza's threat (Yes, **threat** , not wrath. They have a concert coming later, Erza wants to at least keep their image), the other four begins to chat silently in another corner, as if oblivious to the atmosphere, "Hey Natsu, how's Wendy?" "Wendy? She's fine, she brought home a new cat. You should have seen it! She's exactly like Happy..." "Oh really? I hope the cat won't be as mischieve, though..." "Nah, I think..."

Loke would have been swearing his revenge on Natsu for putting him in his current position if Erza's threats had not begun to worsen. And so, the remaining hour of practice gone by in a flash with Erza threatening Loke, and the other four chatting happily in the back as if they aren't part of it (Natsu)...


	5. Chapter 5 Blazing Bright

**_Blazing Bright_**

Levy has to gasp when she saw Lucy. She cried out, "Lu-chan! Over here! You look so beautiful!" Lucy blushes and said timidly, "Thanks, Levy-chan! You look nice too!" Levy gives her a suggestive wink, "Trying to catch Natsu's eyes? How bold of you, Lu-chan!"

Before Lucy could protest, Levy interrupts, "No, it's okay, Lu-chan. Don't you worry, I'm sure you will succeed!" Lucy cried out, "I'm not even..."

Levy interrupts yet again, "What? You aren't worried? That means you're confident in yourself, Lu-chan! That's nice!" Lucy groans in frustration as she threw her hand up in the air in defeat of Levy's non-stop teasing. Levy giggles before calling out, "Come on, Lu-chan! I want you to meet a few of my friends."

Levy introduces Lucy to two girls about her age. One of them is the brunette from earlier in her class and the other one has white hair. The brunette grins at Levy, "Hey there, Shorty!" Levy fumes at once, "What. Did. You. Say?!"

The brunette just giggles and suddenly exclaims, "Wait, isn't that Gajeel over there?" Levy quickly blushes and looks to the way she pointed. When she realized that there's no one there, she glares at the brunette.

She wails, "Wahhhhh Lu-chan! She's picking on me!" But surprisingly, Lucy steps away from Levy and huffs, "Serves you right for teasing me all day long." Levy gapes at her best friend, clearly shocked.

The brunette laughs even harder and wraps her arm around Lucy's shoulder, "I like you already. My name's Cana Alberona, what's yours?" "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you, Cana." "You don't need to be so polite, just act casual, I don't mind."

Lucy just smiles as the white-hair maiden beside Cana introduce herself, "Hi there, Lucy. My name's Mirajane Strauss, just call me Mira for short." Lucy bows (It's her habit) and greets, "Nice to meet you too, Mira-san." Mira co-ed, "Aw~you're just way too cute! Not to mention beautiful."

Cana scoffs at that, "Beautiful? That's an understatement, Mira! She's angelic!" Lucy blushes at that as Levy recovers from her shock and smiles, "Meet Lucy, girls. She has the same interest as me! She's my best friend!"

Cana at once said, "No way, she's my best friend!" Levy gapes at her, "You just met her like five seconds ago!" Cana smirks, "Love knows no bound, you know" Levy protests, "This isn't love!" "Yea but it's friendship love, kiddo" "That is so not fair!" "Yes it is, now stop complaining, Shor...Levy."

Mira and Lucy could only watch as those two argue. Mira sparks a conversation with Lucy, "So, Lucy, are you a student of Fairy Tail High School?" Lucy answers politely, "Yes I am, Mira-san. Are you a student of Fairy Tail High too?"

Mira giggles, "No, I'm the nurse and the secretary of Fairy Tail High." Lucy frowns in confusion, "But I thought Levy-chan is the secretary?" "She is, she deals with the paperwork and the arrangement of performances of the school bands while I deal with the arrangement and schedule of the headmaster Makarov."

Lucy nods her head as she tried to devour what she said, "Oh…" "Are you new to Fairy Tail High, Lucy?" Lucy smiles, "Yes…but I really like Fairy Tail High, even though it's my first day of school."

Mira beams and is just about to replies when Levy pipes in, "Are you sure it's not because Natsu Dragneel is there, Lu-chan?" Lucy facepalm, "Come on, Levy-chan! Stop teasing me!" Levy merely giggles as Mira looked dumbstruck.

She asks excitedly, "Lucy likes Natsu?" Levy replies smugly "Of course, Mira! I'm sure it's _love_ " to which Lucy games at Levy accusingly. Mira's eyes sparkle, "That's fantastic…" Levy interrupts, "AND I'm sure Natsu _loves_ Lu-chan over here too!" "Why do you think so?" "He flirts with her! You should have seen him when…" Lucy escapes at once as she could hear squeals from Mira.

When Levy's finishes, Mira declares, "Alright girls, operation Nalu has begun! Who's in it?" Everyone except Lucy raises their hands within a second, making Lucy cower from their willingness.

Lucy finally explodes, "There is NOTHING going on with us two! We're just friends, okay?" And obviously, no one listens to her as they keep on chatting happily. Though their smiles and laughter slowly turn into a devilish grin and demonic laugh...

Lucy groans, "Look, girls, can we just go to the concert before it ended?" Cana teases, "Oh, look who's rushing to see her Romeo." Lucy frowns, 'how would they know about Ro…oh…Romeo….' Lucy sighs and went on ahead of them, to which they follow at once.

Dealing with Levy is quite enough for her. Yet now there's triple of someone like her... She's not even sure she can sleep well without remembering their devilish grins. She shudders in fear just at the thought.

They arrive their school stadium before the show, thankfully. They squeeze past all the fans and somehow manage to get to their seats, which is in the first row. While waiting for the band, they chat happily about high school life, and not the new made up couple Natsu and Lucy. Lucy sighs in relief before joining in their conversation.

Suddenly, a loud voice booms through, making the whole stadium cheers instantly, "Hey guys! Firstly, we the members of Blazing Bright welcome everyone for attending our concert for the new student that's attending Fairy Tail High. And for those new students who recently join Fairy Tail, we hope you will support our band. Thank you."

The whole stadium was filled with squeals and cheers as they saw the members. All the guys are handsome and hot, while the red-haired girl is really beautiful. One of them is Natsu, wearing a loose black t-shirt and a long black trouser that suits him perfectly, making most of the female fangirling over him. Lucy unconsciously rolls her eyes and gaze over to the rest of the members.

One of them, a male with blue hair, dressed just like the raven hair male which is a black shirt with a black pant. The raven hair male is playing the guitar while the other is playing the electric guitar.

Another male has golden hair (not blonde) and seems to wear a white shirt with black pant. He's playing the electric guitar too. However, when Lucy scrunches her eyebrows, that guy seems to be shivering... Maybe it's just her imagination. Another male with long black hair is wearing a black jacket with a black vest inside and a black long trouser, looking completely like a gangster. He's playing the drums.

Lucy stares at the raven hair male and the black hair male, 'they look really familiar…' She scrunches her eyes but it's too far to look clearly, and eventually shrug it off as her gaze went to the last member…a girl with red hair. She's wearing the school uniform and her appearance is just… beautiful. It seems like she will be playing the guitar.

Levy and the others are giggling over something which makes Lucy glance at them in confusion, "What's up, girls?" Cana chuckles, "You're obviously ogling at Natsu, aren't you? We called you but you didn't reply."

Lucy's face burns up again but luckily, before an argument rises, she is interrupted by Natsu, "Now, we'll be performing a song we made up called 'Payphone' (highly recommendedJ), it's a song I wrote about two weeks ago, hope you will enjoy it!" With that, he starts,

 _ **Natsu Dragneel:**_

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I've spent on you  
Where have the times gone?  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

 _Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be.  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me_

 _You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

 _I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise._

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I've spent on you  
Where have the times gone?  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

 _If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

 _You turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away_

 _You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down_

 _I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise._

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

 _If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone._

 _ **Gray Fullbuster:**_

 _Man, f*** that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting 'round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing_

 _Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stuntin'  
And all cars start with the push of a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
Switch the number to my phone so you never could call it_

 _Don't need my name on my show, you can tell it I'm ballin  
Swish, what a shame, could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw_

 _But sad to say it's over for  
Phantom pulled up, valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want  
So you can go and take that little piece of shit with you_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel:**_

 _I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change, I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two_

 _If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairy tales are full of shit  
Yeah, one more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone._

With that, Natsu ended the whole song, leaving the crowds to cheer and the new students to gape at him in awe. He continues, "Hope you like our song 'Payphone', our next song will be 'fireflies' (strongly recommended too!), which our electric guitarist here, Loke Celestial, wrote it, hope you guys will like it too." He said as a soft music begins to play. The red-haired girl changed her guitar into a cello (Lucy gaping at her in awe).

 _You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

 _'Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

 _A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)_

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

 _Leave my door open just a crack  
Please take me away from here  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
Please take me away from here  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
Please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

 _To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)_

 _But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)_

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)_

 _(I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly)  
(It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep)  
(Because my dreams are bursting at the seams)_

Sounds of cheering filled the whole stadium as Natsu continues, "This will be our last song, and it's called 'Shooting Star', which our guitarists Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet wrote it, hope you will like it!"

 _Close your tired eyes, relaxing them  
Count from one to ten and open them  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time_

 _Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me  
All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time_

 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Gazing into my eyes, when the fire starts,  
And fan the flame so hot, it melts our hearts  
All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time_

 _Let your colors burn, and brightly burst,  
Into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world,  
That'll try to bring you down, but not this time_

 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive  
So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine_

 _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
Shine no matter where you are, tonight_

At this point, the whole stadium is filled with shrieks, screams, gasps, whistles, and cheers. Natsu smirks and his eyes seem to be searching for someone until it landed on Lucy's, to which he widens his eyes in surprise before he smiles at her, making the girls near Lucy gasp and keep squealing.

Lucy wants to roll her eyes again (unconsciously) but instead smiles back at Natsu. Natsu gives her a last wink (successfully making the girls around squeal) and turns to another direction, "Okay everyone, our concert has ended. Blazing Bright thank all of you for your support and for attending this concert. I'm Natsu Dragneel, this is Jellal Fernandez, this is L…"

Levy nudges Lucy's rib and chuckles, "He liiiiiiiiiiiikes you!" Cana gives Lucy a suggestive wink while Mira gasps at Lucy, "He smiled AND winked at you! Which means, he's flirting with you…which means, he liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you! And which means…marriage! Which means, blonde and pink hair babies!" Lucy watch in horror as tears begin falling from Mira's eyes, as she wails, "I'm so proud of you, Lucy! And I'm going to be an aunt! I'm so happy!" She then proceeds to hug Lucy.

Lucy groans, clearly annoyed, "How would you know that he likes me?! He can flirt with other girls, you know." Mira is just about to retort when Natsu voice interrupts her completely, "And lastly, this is Erza Scarlet! We hope you will support Blazing Bright, thank you! Good night, everyone! Bye!"

Lucy sighs, 'Looks like I've missed those two guys' name…wait, make that three' and she promptly glares accusingly towards her friends. They merely blink at her innocently. Mira continues, "As I said, I'm the manager of Blazing Bright. That's why I know Natsu..."

Lucy stares at Mira in shock, "You're what?! Isn't Natsu the manager of the band? Speaking of which, why is there a manager in a band in the first place?" Mira answers, "They are more popular than you thought, Lucy. They've always been in competition, even to the point of national competition. Mostly, they won first place." "Really? I've heard they won a lot of championships, but not in national competition. That's so cool!"

Mira smiles, "It is, they are the main reason that our school can survive with all the taxes." Lucy looked dumbstruck at that, "They give all the reward money to the school?" "Partly, they give 1/3 prize money to the school while they distribute the money among them. They did it willingly, Makarov is really grateful."

Lucy look at her in speechless, "They did it willingly? That's…that's so thoughtful of them…" Mira beams, "Yup, anyway, from all these years, Natsu never, I repeat, NEVER, flirts with girls before. That's why I know that he likes you." Lucy groans, "Alright, fine, I get it. Can I go to the bathroom now? I will meet you all at the school gates." Cana said, "Yeah sure, take your time."

Lucy steps in the bathroom and washes her face, she still won't believe anything her friends say. 'How would they know if he's actually looking and flirting with other girls? This is just unbelievable.' She steps out and just as she rounded a corner, she bumps into someone…again... 'Why did THIS keep happening to me?!'

But unfortunately, she's the one that's falling down. She shut her eyes for the impact, only to have someone wrapping their arms around her to prevent her from falling (I know, this is cliché) only to look up to familiar onyx eyes with pink hair, speak of the devil.

Natsu chuckled, "Hey there, Luce." Lucy smiles back, "Hey Natsu. Sorry for that." Natsu shrug it off, "Yeah sure, you look…different...than usual." "Oh, that…Levy-chan wants me to wear something reaaaaaaaaaally nice, so... you know." "You're beautiful."

Lucy at once blushes and avoids eye contact, "Th…thanks. Your...Your singing is great! I love those songs." "You do? You should meet my band mates too! You will like them for sure." Lucy shot him an apologetic glance, "Sorry, maybe tomorrow? I need to go now." "Of course, then bye, Luce!" Lucy waves shyly and dashes to the school gates quickly to avoid suspicion.

However, even when she's right on time, Levy, noticing the blush on Lucy's face, crosses her arm and asks, "Judging by your so evident blush, I guess you've…met Natsu?" Lucy at once denies, "What? No way! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

Levy makes a strong eye contact with Lucy before Lucy quickly loses and avoids the eye contact, making Levy squeal, "So it's true! Lu-chan!" Lucy quickly retorts, "Is that Gajeel over there?" Levy at once retorts back, "Oh come on, Lu-chan! You haven't even met Gajeel! You can't fool me"

But to her dismay, a gruff voice speaks up, "Hey there, bookworm." Levy's eyes instantly went wide, "G…Gajeel…" Cana whispers into Mira's ear, "Speaks about wrong timing." Levy fidgeted in her spot and asks nervously, "How are you? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with the band?" Before the black hair male, Gajeel can answer, Lucy gasp in surprise and cried out, "Redfox-san!"

Her friends gape at her as Gajeel frowns at the way too familiar voice, he takes a look at Lucy and widens his eyes, "Bunny-girl? It is you!" Lucy smiles, "I don't know you're in this school! How are you?" Gajeel let out a smile (which is totally rare) and answers, "I'm fine, and how are you and that kid?" "We're doing quite well thanks to you!"

Levy gives a small, annoyed cough, "Ahem, care to explain?" Lucy beams, "Re…I mean Gajeel here gave me a house for me and my brother to live when I'm quite young, we are really grateful to him. He moves to another place later and that's when we've never heard any news from him anymore."

Gajeel grins, "Yup, bunny-girl here and that kid are the friends I've told you about, nerd." Levy frowns, "Then why don't you remember anything when we mention Gajeel's name, Lu-chan?" "I used to call him Redfox-san, I don't really know his first name." Levy frowns even harder (possibly jealous), "They why are you calling Lu-chan bunny-girl, Gajeel?" to which Mira suggests a 'jealous?' to Levy but was ignored, "She looks like a bunny searching for a burrow that time, it's really funny."

Lucy glares playfully at Gajeel, making him snickers. Levy proceeds to shut her eyes at that, making Cana snickers. Lucy smiles at Gajeel, "Wanna go see my brother? I've decorated the house too!" "Sure, see you then, shrimp."

Levy would have followed them if she hadn't suddenly remembered her science textbook is still in the school. She bid a farewell to all of them before rushing back to take her book, she would make sure to take it back the next time she uses it to throw people.

Romeo's there to welcome her when Lucy arrives home, and he's shocked to find Gajeel there. He cried out, "Redfox-san!" before he hugs him, making Gajeel grins, "Gihi, you're still so short, kid." "Hey! I've grown taller now!" he pouted before the two shared their experience and story, having their lifetime.

Both of them has a deep connection since they met. Lucy yawns and instructed, "Romeo, Gajeel, I'm going to sleep. Gajeel, you can stay here tonight if you want to; or if you want to go back, then just make sure Romeo shut the door, okay?" They, being too caught up in their little world, barely heard her and just nod absentmindedly. Lucy rolls her eyes and goes to her bedroom.

She felt her phone vibrates suddenly and glances at it. She nearly fell out of her bed when she saw those all too familiar name, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and _Natsu Dragneel_. But what beats all is they left 143 messages altogether.

She groans and checks her messages. The minute she saw the words 'Lucy' 'Natsu' she ignores the other 141 messages that her three 'friends' sent her. Her gaze went to Natsu's messages. She frowns instantly, 'How did he know my phone's number?' but look through the messages anyway.

 _Hey Luce, just in case you're wondering, I've got your phone number from Levy, which if you're wondering as well, got it from checking your personal profile, since she is the school secretary and all._

 _So do you want to meet up with my band mates? If so you will need to follow me to the school's music room, when school's over. There are some of them that are a bit…rough, but I'm sure you won't really mind it…Well, at least I_ _ **hope**_ _you won't mind. Could you reply me as soon as possible since I'm kinda in a hurry? Thanks._

 _p.s. You look really nice in that dress, you should wear it often._

Lucy blushes at the last sentence, and quickly type back,

 _Hi, Natsu. I would love to meet up with them. Sure, I'm totally free after school. It's okay if they're rough, I still think they are cool. I mean you guys practically rock the whole school! Thanks for the offer, really. See you tomorrow._

 _p.s. I'm not sure if I would…but thanks, anyway._

Without waiting for a reply, she slept peacefully in her bed, ignoring the noises downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6 Members of Blazing Bright

**_Members of Blazing Bright_**

Tuesday, another day with Levy-chan…AND another day of her endless teasing. Lucy sighs before going to change. At least she can meet the members of Blazing Bright. She smiles at that thought.

Lucy chews on her breakfast while asking Romeo, "So Gajeel left?" Romeo nods his head silently. Lucy frowns at his behavior, maybe he felt sad about Gajeel leaving... Lucy grabs her bag and ruffles his hair, "Don't be upset, I'm sure he will visit again. Bye!" Without waiting for a reply, Lucy dashes towards her school.

She then meets up with Levy, who waves at her happily. Before Lucy could greet her best friend, Levy is tackled by two idiots yet again. She managed to let out a small 'oomph' as she fell to the ground. Lucy recognizes the two guys from before, Jet and Droy.

Both of them state in unison, "Levy-chan! We are supposed to meet up at the school gates; we thought you are being kidnapped!" Levy huffs, "Hey! I know how to protect myself! Do I really looked that weak?"

Lucy mumbles to herself, "Actually, ye..." when Levy glares at her from the corner of her eyes, making Lucy coughs slightly and averts her gaze. Jet protests, "No no, I don't mean that, Levy-chan! I know you can protect yourself... I was just worried and thought of the worst case scenario... Well, second worst, actually."

Levy raises her eyebrow as Droy agrees with Jet, "Yes, at least being kidnapped by someone else is better than having that bastard hogging Levy-chan to himself!"

Levy blushes before she becomes angry, "What did you just said?! You would rather have me kidnapped than letting Gaje..." Lucy at once gasp dramatically (Payback time), "Oh my, Levy-chan! So you know who 'that bastard' refers to! Someone who keeps hogging you to himself, eh?"

Levy gapes at Lucy, "Wha?! N...No! It's just... It's just that Jet and Droy often call Gajeel 'that bastard', so I...I figure it out!" Lucy smiles mischievously, "Then you would rather have Gajeel hog you to himself than being kidnapped?"

Levy protests, "That's common sense! Who would even want to be kidnapped?!" Lucy ponders, "Hmm...Then if it's Jet and Droy here hogging you, you wouldn't mind..." Levy cuts her off in horror, "OH HELL NO! I will rather be kidnapped than..." She trails off as she realized exactly what's going on.

Lucy, on the other hand, broke out into laughter and said, "There! You admit that you want Gajeel to..." Levy cuts her off quickly, "It's Jet and Droy we are talking about! I mean, I would gladly be hogged by **you** than being kidna..." Lucy shakes her head immediately and (Ignoring Jet and Droy's cry in the background) interrupts, "I will never do anything in my disadvantage, so don't think about it."

Levy stammers, "Then well, I...Urm...I will..." When she decided to change the subject, "Oh look! The class is going to start soon! Let's go, Lu-chan." Lucy stifles a laugh and replies, "Levy-chan, I don't think..." Droy suddenly interrupts, "I've been wondering for a while now, exactly what are your relationship with our Levy-chan?"

Lucy stopped and frowns, "Urm..." Jet nods his head, "Yup, you called her 'Levy-chan', clearly you're not some librarian or secretary." Lucy shivers under the boys' intense gaze and stutters, "I'm her friend."

Jet and Droy ask in unison, "Do you like books?" Lucy eyes lit up at once and beams, "Of course! I love books!" Jet and Droy grins back at her, "Then you are worthy of becoming Levy-chan's friend!"

Levy groans in frustration, "Oh come on, Jet, Droy. I can be friends with anyone I want, you have no right to decides on that." Lucy, sensing that her best friend wants to escape from these two stalkers, grabs her hand and bows her head in apology, "Sorry, Jet, Droy. Levy-chan promised that she will help me with my homework. So…we will excuse ourselves now, bye."

Levy looked as if she can hug and kiss Lucy when she said that. However, the two boys at once pipes in, "I will go with you, Levy-chan!" And they comically look at one another, "No, I'm the one that's going with her!" Jet argues, "Stop copying me!" Droy argue back, "No, you stop copying me! I'm going and that's final!" "What? No way! I'm more suitable for her!" "That's nonsense! You can't prove it, can you?" "Why you…"

Suddenly, a shadow looms over them and glares at them, making them shrink back in fear. They turn up, gulping, only to see Gajeel glaring at the both of them. Levy blushes again as Gajeel interrupts, "If you don't mind, I will be the one going with her. Shrimp did promise me that she will help me with MY homework."

With that, he leads both Levy and Lucy to the library. Levy beams at Gajeel, "Thank you" Gajeel gives a grunt but said nothing. Lucy giggles but stops instantly when she heard someone screaming behind her. She turns to see Jet and Droy rushing towards their direction with an incredible, crazy speed which makes Lucy screams out as well. Their eyes have a kind of passion as they dash towards Gajeel.

Gajeel waited patiently until they are finally in his range, then merely dodges them, making them crash into the pillar. They both groan in pain while Levy glares at them, but at the same time frowning in concern.

Lucy asks nervously, "I…I think it's best if we go first, ne?" Gajeel gives her a curt nod. But Jet and Droy isn't done just yet, "We are done letting you take Levy away! Don't you dare underestimate us!" Droy cried out, "That's right, you liar! Lucy is the one Levy-chan is helping, not you! We will protect Levy-chan till the end! Let's go, Jet!" And once again, both thickhead idiots dash towards Gajeel with double the speed before. Gajeel, with the great reflex he has, dodges them just in time.

But they knock Lucy instead, who's in front of Gajeel (They dash towards them from the back). She gives a cry of surprise before her knee slam heavily against the pillar in front of her and is just about to fell to the ground. The pain begins to grow quickly, and she can hear curses coming from Gajeel and gasps from Levy.

She closes her eyes for the impact, but none came (cliche, I know XD) She opens her eyes to see Natsu Dragneel with a pissed expression. His arms wrapped protectively around her as he growls towards Jet and Droy, "Look where you're going, idiots."

Jet and Droy at once mumbles an apology and avert their gaze from him. Levy asks worriedly, "Oh, Lu-chan! Are you alright?" Lucy wants to smile but winces as her knee begin to hurt like hell. She barely notices Gajeel gives her an apologetic and worried glance as Natsu orders urgently, "I'm going to take her to Mira. Levy, please deal with our classes and stuff." Levy nods and runs to find headmaster Makarov with Gajeel trailing behind her.

Natsu glares at the two that are responsible for this…disaster one last time, making them scurry off instantly before he carries Lucy bridal style (since she can't walk) to the infirmary, and effectively making the girls around them jealous.

Once they arrive the infirmary, Natsu puts Lucy down on the bed gently and explains all that happened to a worried Mira. She treats to Lucy's wounds carefully while Natsu stays by Lucy's side. Lucy smile gratefully at Natsu, "Thanks, Natsu." He smiles back as Lucy closes her eyes tiredly and allows sleep to consume her.

A few hours later, Lucy wakes up and blinks at the bright light, trying to adjust the brightness. Beside her, Natsu is sleeping with his arms cross and head felling to his shoulder gently. 'He seems so peaceful…...and cute' Lucy thought, blushing a little. She's just about to get up when a phone rings.

She stares at Natsu's phone lying on her bed. She frowns, and looks towards the caller. She doesn't want to answer it since it's not her phone, but she doesn't want to wake Natsu up when he's sleeping so soundly. But a glance of 'emergency call' at once changes her mind as she quickly answers the phone. "Hello, who's there?" Lucy asked timidly.

But she instantly regret picking up the phone as a voice booms out, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, NATSU?! You said you are going to be here at 3 o'clock, WHICH IS HALF AN HOUR BEFORE! YOU'RE LATE YESTERDAY TOO, YOU SHITHEAD! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEAD, TEAR YOU TO PIECES AND FEED IT TO YOUR CAT IF YOU'RE NOT HERE BY 2 MINUTES, GOT IT?! YOU'RE…" Suddenly, a new voice cuts through the phone, "Whoa there, calm down now. Deep breaths, yes now, in and out, in and out, that's it. I'm sure Natsu has a really good reason to let us wait for half an hour."

Lucy trembles in fear and is just about to answer as the person before seethes once again, "Alright, Natsu. Where. Are. You. Right. Now? I have to go to the Silverspark's café after we've practiced and I don't want to miss the strawberry cake there. It can be sold out in just freaking 5 minutes, and now, you are wasting my time! What would you do if I don't get a strawberry cake, huh?! IF YOU DARE LET ME MISS MY CAKE THEN YOU WILL PAY! I WON'T HESITATE TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND STAB YOU RIGHT AWAY! UNDERSTAND?!"

Lucy, by now, is freaking out from the person (a girl, she thinks), whose tone is getting louder and louder by seconds. She remains silent and chooses to tell Natsu later but it seems like that isn't a good choice since the person yells out furiously, "I SAID, UNDERSTAND?"

Lucy at once stammers, "Y…yes, of course! I will inform Natsu later, miss!" There's a huge silence before the person stammers, "U…uh…you're not Natsu? Who are you? Oh, screw that. I…...Urm... I'm sorry for yelling at you like that…... I wasn't expecting someone else…... you know. Terribly sorry for interrupting your moment with that idiot…I mean Dragneel…... Uh, I mean…I mean Natsu, just didn't expect he would…... Urm you know…... get a girl and…... ah… Yeah well, sorry for that and urm…..bye!"

The person manages to squeak out before declining the phone. Lucy sweatdrops and heard a groan as she saw Natsu awakens and blinking at her. She smiles, "Hi, Natsu." Natsu replies, "Hey Luce…wait, what are you doing with my phone?" Lucy shakes her head at once and exclaims, "No! You're wrong! I'm not blackmailing you or faking you or... I'm not doing anything, I swear!"

Natsu chuckles, "Okay okay, I get it. I know you won't do something like that." Lucy sigh and said, "I didn't intend to answer your phone, but I saw It's an emergency call so I pick it up, sorry... I really didn't mean to."

Natsu nods before all of a sudden his eyes went wide and felt completely awake. He froze and looks pointedly at Lucy, "Who's that?" Lucy gulps, "Urm…a girl…apparently" By now, Natsu's obviously shaking with fear, "Okay…what did she say?"

Lucy cringes at the memory but replies as calmly as she could, "Something about practice and bakery and strawberry cake. She said you should be there about half an hour ago and also something about giving you 2 minutes, she sounded really angry, though…...Urm...Natsu? What is it?"

Natsu has stood up and quickly pack his things, and said urgently, "We need to go, Luce! Quickly, before we are being hunted down!" Lucy frowns in confusion, "Huh?" "Natsu grabs her bag before hauling Lucy out from her bed. He looks at his watch and curses out loud, "Oh shit, one minute left. There's no time, I'm using the emergency passageway. Let's go, Luce"

Lucy at once protests, "Wha…what do you mean? Why…... Who is that girl?" Natsu examines her leg, "Do you think you can walk, Luce?" Lucy frowns, "I'm not sure…... Ow!" Natsu, knowing that Lucy still hasn't recovered completely, carries Lucy bridal style again before jumping out of the window in the infirmary.

Jump out of the Window in the infirmary.

Jump out Window.

Jump Window.

Lucy shrieks as the cold air hits her. She can't believe that Natsu of all people has just jumped out of a window! Oh, she's going to be killed alright. She begins to regret she has ever met such a pyromaniac. She prays to Mavis silently in her head, 'for the love of Mavis, please I beg you, let me live through this. I've done nothing wrong and I still want to do something more, to have more adventure, to continue and live. If this has to be my ending, then I beg you, please take care of my little brother, he's innocent and deserves to be happy. My money will be divided equally between…' She stops at once when she felt Natsu lands on something gracefully and wasted no time to run, even with the weight he's carrying.

Natsu, still running quickly and jumping from roof to roof, glanced at Lucy, amused, "Are you saying a will just now?" Lucy at once denies, "What? No! Of course not! I mean why…... No! That's not it! N...No way!" Natsu only chuckles and said sarcastically, "Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuure."

Lucy groans in defeat, "Urgh, fine. I did, but that's common sense! I mean seriously, Natsu, is life so hard on you that you want to commit suicide when you're only in high school?!" Natsu scoffs, "Oh please, I have tons of practice. I'm not committing suicide, I'm saving our lives!

Lucy argues, "How is jumping out of a window saving our lives?!" Natsu replies, "If we hadn't jumped out, we would have been murdered and torn to pieces." Lucy sweatdrops, "Those lines are a bit too familiar... But what did all of this have to do with me?! I'm innocent, you know!"

Natsu simply states, "It's Erza." Lucy's eyes lit up immediately and ask, "You mean that beautiful girl with red hair in Blazing Bright?" Natsu shivers, "Beautiful my butt, she's a demon. She's worse than anyone I've seen. We are going to be killed if we don't hurry." Lucy groans, "And what's that got to do with me?!"

Natsu replies, "If she knows that you're the reason I'm late, she won't hesitate to kill you too. I've almost lost my life because of her!" Lucy ask worriedly, "What did she do?" Natsu shudders at the memory, "Beat me to a pulp and threaten me with her katana."

Lucy exclaims, "She has a _katana_?!" Natsu nods, "Yes, she has gotten the headmaster's permission to bring it." Lucy cried out, "That's so unfair! If I've known I could bring it, I would have brought it with me!" Natsu stares at her horrified, "You have a katana?!" Lucy shrugs, "It's called self-defense."

Lucy suddenly frowns and her hand begins to feel her waist. Her eyes lit up as she exclaims happily, "Hey! I've actually brought it with me!" Natsu gulps and at once avoid eye contact. Suddenly he jumped into another open window, causing Lucy to squeal in surprise.

Natsu placed her down as she heard a voice called out, "Natsu?" She turns to see the whole members of Blazing Bright standing there, all gaping at them. She felt her cheeks burn up in excitement and embarrassment.

Natsu greets back, "Hey guys, meet Lucy, she's a new student of Fairy Tail High. Lucy, meet my friends, they're members of Blazing Bright." Lucy smiles shyly and waves at them, "Urm…hi, I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet all of you."

Suddenly, the male with golden hair approach her and greets, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my fair maiden Lucy. I'm Loke Celestial, just call me Loke or whatever you want to." Lucy smiles brightly at him, "Hi there, Loke, it's nice to meet you too!"

Loke smirks, "Say, Lucy, are you a magician?" Lucy frowns, "Urm…no…why would you even think that?" Loke replies smugly, "Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears." Lucy sighs inwardly, 'a pick-up line…' Suddenly, Natsu yanks her away from Loke, "You should meet the others too, Lucy. Don't waste your time with this flirt." Loke glares at Natsu before he smirks, "Jealous?" Natsu responds by merely rolling his eyes. Slowly, a blue hair male approach and introduces himself politely, "Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Jellal Fernandez."

The raven-haired man grins at her, "Hey Lucy, remember me?" Lucy frowns before her eyes widen as she exclaims, "Gray!" She hugs him, making Gray chuckles and returns the hug. She whispers, "I miss you, Gray." Gray smiles and pats her head, "I miss you too, Lucy."

Natsu frowns at them, confused. When they part, Erza pipes in, "Urm…... Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet. I assume you are the one I talked to just now?" Lucy bows at once and squeaks, "Y...Yes, madam! I'm awfully sorry for making Natsu late, I hope you really won't tear me to pieces or cut my head down..." Erza quickly bows and apologize, "No no, of course not! I'm really sorry for scaring you, it's meant for Natsu only."

Lucy shakes her head furiously, "No, It's okay, Erza. Don't apologize, please." Erza sighs in relief and straightens her posture. Lucy suddenly asks with a gleam in her eyes, "Say Erza, Natsu said you have a katana, don't you?" Erza looks uncomfortable and stutters, "Y...Yes, but I won't use..." Lucy interrupts excitedly, "Then can you show me a few of your skills? I have one right here."

Erza seems impressed and pleased, "Of course, Lucy! We can train anytime you like!" Before Lucy can thank her, Loke asks worriedly, "Say, Lucy, is life so hard on you that you have to commit suicide on the first day of school? You could have just jumped from a cliff than train with Erza. That way you don't have to be tortured before dying."

Erza would have pulled out her katana out and slash Loke's head if Lucy hasn't answered, "I just don't get it, why do you call her demon? She's so beautiful and skilled, she's more like an angel!"

Erza, wasting no time, hugs Lucy and declares, "You are just too cute! From now on, you are my sister. Don't any of you dare to hurt her, understand?!" The others manage to squeak out "Aye" before a figure looms over Lucy, making the girl looks up. Natsu look worriedly at Lucy, wondering what her reaction is... Until Lucy suddenly hugs him, "Gajeel-san!"

Gajeel grunts but he gives her a smile, "Hey there, bunny-girl." Everyone gapes at her, even if she knows Gajeel, to make him smile is rare, absolutely rare. Gray whispers to Jellal, "I don't think this is Gajeel. Maybe he's someone in disguise... to blackmail us or whatever... Let's just pretend to be his friends and gives him a sudden attack, what do you say?"

Jellal sweatdrops, "Urm... I don't think you should do that, Gray. I'm quite sure this is Gajeel." Gray asks dryly, "Has he ever smiled? Except to Levy that is." Jellal remains silent while Loke frowns, "What's up with the 'bunny-girl', Gajeel?" Gajeel snickers, "Gihi, it's a long story. I've helped her find her house, that's all."

Erza asks, "Wait, you live alone, Lucy?" Lucy nods, "Yeah, my parents died when I'm small, that's why I bought a house for myself." Erza gasps, "I'm so sorry, Lucy, I didn't mean to…" "It's okay, Erza. Besides, I have a brother at home." Erza asks sheepishly, "So…... Does it mean that I can go over whenever I want to?"

Lucy giggles, "Of course!" Natsu asks, "By the way, Luce, how do you know stripper…... I mean Gray over here?" Lucy smiles, "His father used to work for my father when we're small. We used to play with each other a lot until he has to move out." Gray grins while Jellal asks, "Does that mean you're a Heartfilia?" Lucy froze before nodding slightly.

Jellal smiles warmly at that. Suddenly, a familiar voice rings out, "Hey guys, I've made out all your arrangements and stuff, come and see it!" Lucy turns to see her best friend, Levy. She seems shocked as she realizes it's Lucy, but immediately turns into a grin and rush to hug her best friend, "Lu-chan! How's your knee? I'm so sorry for what Jet and Droy did. Don't worry, I gave them a good scolding. Speaking of which, why are you here? How do you know the location of the music room? I thought you are new here."

Lucy hugs her best friend, "I'm alright, Levy-chan! Natsu brought me here to meet the members of Blazing Bright." Levy huffs at that and quickly throws her Science textbook (It's thick and heavy, just the right thing for weapon…) at Natsu, who dodge it just in time. She accuses him, "How dare you?! I should be the one introducing all of you to Lu-chan!" Natsu just retorts, "Well, too late pixie." Levy fumes immediately and is about to kill him if Lucy hasn't stop her in time.

Levy pouts, "Oh fine, I forgive you this time, Dragneel. Call me that again and you will pay! Anyway, here's your arrangement of competition. The upcoming competition will be held in Tokyo, which you will be competing with Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis and Quatro Cerberus and then it will be The Grand Tournament of Band which you will be competing with almost all the band of the world. But you should focus on the competition in Tokyo, that's why I won't go into the details of The Grand Tournament."

Natsu, being the leader of Blazing Bright, peers over her shoulder to look at the details and schedule of competition. Levy quickly elbows him in the ribs and stomp his foot, **hard** , making the lead singer cried out in surprise and wince at the pain.

Levy hiss, " _That's_ , for calling me a pixie. Don't you ever comment on my height again, Dragneel." Natsu gapes at her, "You just said that you would forgive me!" Levy raises her eyebrow, "Oh really, hmm, how come I don't remember that? Oh well, never mind."

Natsu wince again and curse silently under his breath, who knew that a pixie could be so cunning? And he thought that pixie should be **nice**. Lucy at once furrows her eyebrows and helps Natsu, "Natsu, are you alright?" "I'm fine, thanks Luce."

Lucy smile and turns back to Levy as Levy continues. She said sternly, "Look guys, The Grand Tournament is coming, we need to give it our all. Your performance is really good, but I still think you should at least have a pianist. There are too many brilliant songs that have gone to waste because you don't have a freaking _pianist_."

Gray sighs, "Levy, none of us know how to play a piano, how do you expect us to learn in just a few months?" Levy suddenly smirks deviously, "Oh…but you can ADD a member as a pianist, right?" Erza frowns, "Who do you have in mind?"

Lucy, knowing Levy's scheme, at once tried to sneak out from the door, but Levy appears magically behind her and grabs her shoulders making the blonde squeaks, "Lu-chan here knows how to play a piano!" Lucy at once denies, "No way, Levy-chan! You must be mistaken! I don't know how to play a piano at all!"

Natsu seems to ponder for a moment before smirking, "Oh really? I thought you said you like to read books AND play the piano at Porlyuscia's class?" Lucy blushes instantly, "Urm that's... Okay fine, I do know how, but I am NOT going to join Blazing Bright!" Everyone suddenly look at her pleadingly as Gajeel persuades her, "Oh come on, bunny-girl. With you we could achieve first place at once!"

Lucy glares at him, "OR, you will be placed in last, so why take a risk?" Levy groans, "Oh come on, Lu-chan! You can't do this to me, your best friend!" Lucy held her determine gaze, but still avoiding Levy's puppy-dog eyes.

Erza steps in and begs too, "Come on, sister. You don't expect me to hang out with that bunch of idiots when I can hang out with you! We won't blame you if you play wrongly or whatsoever, pretty please?"

Jellal sigh, "That's right, Lucy. I'm sure you are sensible, unlike them. You will be a big help." Erza suddenly stammers, "Wa...Wait! When I said that bunch of idiots, I don't mean you, Jellal." Jellal chuckles, "I know." Lucy, however, looks slightly uncomfortable as if she's pondering for a moment.

Natsu approaches her and gives her his cutest puppy-eyes, "Please, Luce. Just join Blazing Bright, I'm sure you will do great!" He leans in and whispers huskily, "After all, we can hang out more often, right?"

Lucy blushes at once and cried out in defeat, "Okay, okay, fine! I will join, but don't blame me if I got all of you in last place." All of them snicker as they said in unison, "Never going to happen". Lucy face palm at that.

Loke encourages her, "Hey, princess, why don't you play a song for us? That way we can know your high standard." Lucy blinks before sitting on the grand piano. Everyone stare at her as she begins to play…... An all too familiar song... Loke comments silently to Gray, "You know, I've heard this song before..."

Gray frowns, "Isn't this London Bridge Is Falling Down?" Lucy only plays the tune with her right hand, making the others gape at her slightly. Obviously they are expecting more from her. When she finished, she said nervously, "Well…... I'm done! So…... Does this mean I'm kick out of this band? Okay! Then I guess I will be... Well urm... Going... Bye!"

Erza cried out, "What? Of course not! In fact, you are definitely qualified!" Lucy gapes at her, "Wha…how?!" Jellal nods his head, "Erza's right, you didn't even play wrong any keys! We can hear the tone getting smaller and higher at times, we can sense your emotion through it. You are really skilful, Lucy."

Lucy groans, "Oh dear Mavis no" Suddenly her phone rang making her cast an apologetic glance to her friends, "Hello, who's there?" " _Nee-san! Where are you? It's 6 in the evening now, I'm so worried about you!"_ "Oh, I'm sorry Romeo, I will go back now, see you later, bye!"

Lucy said, "Sorry guys, I have to go now, see you tomorrow?" Gray asks, "Who's that? Romeo? Is he….. Your boyfriend or something?" Unbeknown to them, Gajeel snickers while Natsu's breath hitch in his throat for just a moment until Lucy said, "No, he's my little brother, his name is Romeo."

Levy nods in understatement, "Oh I see, you've never introduce your brother to us before!" "He studies at Fairy Tail Middle-High School, I will introduce him to you all sometime later." Gajeel coughs, "Urm…... bunny-girl, I think you should go back now." "Oh right, bye!"

Erza calls out, "Remember to come here and practice after school, okay?" "Yeah sure!" Lucy replies before grabbing her bag and racing out from the door. Natsu frowns before exclaiming, "Oh shit! I have to go after her!" Not giving an explanation, he chases after the blonde.

Meanwhile, Lucy sweatdrop, she has forgotten that Natsu uses the window to climb in, now she's officially lost! She heard a noise and turns around to see Natsu running after her, "Sorry Luce, I will accompany you to the school gates." Lucy thanks him before letting him lead her way.

Once they arrive the school gates, Natsu said, "Remember to arrive at the music room at 3, Luce. Or else Erza will have your head." Lucy beams, "Okay, thanks, Natsu…for everything." Lucy hugs him before bidding him farewell.

She arrives home and told Romeo the great news, making Romeo cried out in delight, "That's awesome, nee-san! I totally support you!" Lucy giggles slightly and ruffles his hair, ignoring his protest. "You've made dinner!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

Romeo nods, "Of course, you need to eat dinner, nee-san." Lucy smiles before eating her dinner happily. She clears her dish after she finishes and bid her brother goodnight. Somehow she felt really happy to be joining Blazing Bright. She shakes her head, 'No! I will only drag them down. I can't...'


	7. Chapter 7 Her True Talent

**_Her True Talent_**

Lucy sighs as she glances around her class, it seems like Levy and Natsu will not be in the same class with her. Guess she will be all alone then. Class is starting, her teacher introduced himself as Professor Bickslow.

Lucy felt really lonely since no one is sitting beside her while the others have their own seatmates. Just as Professor Bickslow is about to start the class, Gajeel came in and mumbles, "Sorry, Prof. Got distracted on my way to school just now." Professor Bickslow nods his head, "You're forgiven, Redfox. Next time please arrive the class on time." Gajeel nods before heading towards his seat, which is at the back.

That's when he spotted Lucy and a grin makes its way to his face. Lucy smiles back and gestures to the seat beside her. Gajeel sits beside her without hesitation. Usually, he sits alone at the back. He refused any offers from his fan girls to sit beside them. And when the girl keeps persuading him, he turns them off abruptly with a 'You're annoying'.

The fact that he can sit beside Lucy somehow makes him feel comfortable. Lucy whispers excitedly, "Gajeel! Thank Mavis you are here. I thought I will be so lonely!" Gajeel smirks back, "Me too, bunny-girl. You still admire that author really much, huh?"

Lucy exclaims, "Of course! Mavis Vermillion is a great author! She's brilliant, gorgeous, beautiful, intelligent…" Gajeel snorts, "Okay I get it, don't list out all of them. Knowing you, you could probably go on and on until the next day." Lucy gives Gajeel a playful punch on his shoulder before returning to listen to her class. Biology lecture will be more fun with Gajeel by her side.

Suddenly, something brushed Lucy's leg, making her suppress a small squeal. She immediately looks down to see a black cat rubbing itself against her leg. She froze, knowing that no pets are allowed in school. But when she saw the cat gazing at her beseechingly with its glowing brown eyes melt her heart instantly.

Lucy carefully places her bag on the floor under her desk and pretend to search for something. Gajeel asks, "What are you doing, bunny-girl?" Lucy remains bending forward (To avoid making Gajeel see the black cat) and replies, "J...Just finding my notes." Gajeel raises his eyebrow, "You make notes?" Lucy stammers, "Y...Ya sure, why not?"

Gajeel said dryly, "You are the first person I've seen making notes for Biology." Lucy squirms slightly in her seat while holding the cat so that it doesn't run away (Which it has attempted to for more than ten times). Lucy replies, "Urm...Well...Levy-chan makes notes too." Gajeel blinks, "Oh wait, shrimp does... Well, it's not like I have biology class with her... Hey, are you alright?"

Lucy froze and squeaks, "Y...Ya, just... My bag's kinda messy and..." Suddenly, Professor Bickslow coughs and said, "Gajeel Redfox, please pay attention to my class when I'm teaching." Gajeel grunts and looks at the teacher while he resumes class.

Lucy heaves a sigh of relief and using her handkerchief, she lays it flat inside her bag and gently carries the black cat inside her bag. She prays to herself, 'For Mavis's sake, please settle down!' Luckily, the cat seems to like the place and after patting the handkerchief down with its feet, it lays down and sleeps. Lucy smiles and resumes her class.

Gajeel frowns and asks, "Your notes... Have you found them?" Lucy replies nervously, "Urm... No, I guess I left them at home..." Gajeel nods but blinks in confusion when he saw a paper lying on the floor between them, "Bunny-girl... Is that your notes?" Lucy hurriedly picks it up and smiles, "Yes it is, guess I brought it after all!"

Gajeel peers at the paper and comments, "Wait... Those are what Prof taught us just now..." Lucy squeaks, "I...Is it?" Gajeel sweatdrops, "Don't tell me you have forgotten you're doing notes and..." Luckily for Lucy, the bell rings at the moment. Lucy packs her things up quickly and said, "I gotta go meet Levy-chan, bye!"

Lucy meets Levy at the secret garden, which they like to call it. Levy cried out, "Hey, Lu-chan! You're finally here! How's your day? I've missed you so much!" Lucy smiles at her best friend, "I missed you too, Levy-chan! I have a class of biology with Gajeel just now. The lesson's plain boring, but having Gajeel as a seatmate is kinda fun."

Levy frowns, "You're seatmates with Gajeel..." Lucy asks worriedly, "Is anything wrong?" Levy laughs it off and sparks another conversation with Lucy, "Lu-chan, have you heard?! Zeref is going to publish another book called "The curse of Ankhseram"! I will definitely buy it as soon as it is published!"

Lucy gasps, "Oh that's awesome! I will buy it for sure. His most popular book "Book of END" is so awesome! Have you read it? The characters…" Soon, they both end up in their world of books and spent the recess happily while chatting.

Lucy has another lecture of Physics. Luckily, her teacher is absent and she got to talk to Gajeel more. They are in a middle of a conversation about their lives before Gajeel asks, "Hey Lucy, Urm...H...How's…your brother Romeo? Still happy as always?" Lucy gapes at him to which Gajeel shifts in his seat uncomfortably, "W…what?"

Lucy exclaims, "You just stuttered! AND, you called me and my brother by our NAME! What's wrong with you?!" Gajeel groans, "Oh come on, do you really want me to call you by your nickname all the time?" Lucy argues, "You are the one who proposed it! I've been telling you **the whole time** NOT to call me that name yet you did not even bother me! And now, you're actually ASKING ME if I wanted it? Seriously! What is wrong with you?!"

Lucy proceeds to shake him back and forth to make sure he's wide awake and place her hand on his forehead to check his body temperature. Lucy frowns, "You seemed wide-awake... And your body's temperature is alright..."

Gajeel growls, frustrated, "Oh come on, bunny-girl! Stop that!" Lucy at once cried out in relief, "Oh thank Mavis you're back! I was so worried! What happened to you?" Gajeel mutters, "Whatever" After a few minutes of silence, Lucy asks softly, "Hey Gajeel, what time do all members of Blazing Bright arrive the music room?"

Gajeel ponders, "Let's see…about 2:50 to 3:00. Some of them arrive there early, why?" "Urm…do you think I can go there earlier? I kinda want to check the room out properly, it seems cool, you know. I never really get to try out those instruments." "Yeah sure, do you want me to go with you?" "No! I mean, I would prefer it if I go there alone." "If so, I suggest you go now since it's 2:30." "Right, thanks, Gajeel!"

The blonde excuses herself from the teacher before she runs to the music room (Actually, the teacher is threatened by Gajeel's hard glare…...but let's get back to the story). Lucy arrives the music room to find it empty, 'Perfect!' She throws her bag across the room before sitting at the piano.

Truth to be told, she knows how to play her piano well. Her mother taught her before. She skims her fingers over the keys, feeling the warmth in them. She can only play the piano at the Heartfillia Estate. Silver-san has always allowed her to play since it is her piano, after all. Lucy did not move the piano to her new house as she doesn't have enough space.

She misses the feeling of it. She always does play and sing, singing all her emotions out. She played a few keys and her face broke off into an ear-splitting grin. She plays a tune that she made, called "River flows in you".

It's a relaxing song which always makes her feel at ease and remembered the good times with her family. She ends it softly before starting another tune she made, called "Reminiscent". That song has more of a flow to it, making it sounds elegant and graceful. She felt her heart combine with the piano as she plays the tune. She can't help but smile the whole time.

When she finished, she looks at her watch, showing her she still has 6 minutes left. She can still play at least one more song. She chooses the song she made with lyrics, a song called "Behind these hazel eyes" which she creates after she read a book about drama, tragedy, hurt, and romance. She begins to sing softly,

 _Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

 _Here I am, once again_  
 _I'm torn into pieces_  
 _Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
 _Just thought you were the one_  
 _Broken up, deep inside_  
 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
 _Behind these hazel eyes_

 _I told you everything_  
 _Opened up and let you in_  
 _You made me feel alright_  
 _For once in my life_  
 _Now all that's left of me_  
 _Is what I pretend to be_  
 _So together, but so broken up inside_  
 _'Cause I can't breathe_  
 _No, I can't sleep_  
 _I'm barely hangin' on_

 _Here I am, once again_  
 _I'm torn into pieces_  
 _Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
 _Just thought you were the one_  
 _Broken up, deep inside_  
 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
 _Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Swallow me then spit me out_  
 _For hating you, I blame myself_  
 _Seeing you it kills me now_  
 _No, I don't cry on the outside_  
 _Anymore..._  
 _Anymore..._

 _Here I am, once again_  
 _I'm torn into pieces_  
 _Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
 _Just thought you were the one_  
 _Broken up, deep inside_  
 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
 _Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Here I am, once again_  
 _I'm torn into pieces_  
 _Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
 _Just thought you were the one_  
 _Broken up, deep inside_  
 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
 _Behind these hazel eyes_

Lucy finishes and is preparing to stop playing until she heard a way too familiar voice rings out, "That's absolutely stunning" Her heartbeat stops for a second there before she turns a 180 degree to see Natsu Dragneel there, his arms crossing as he leans against the wall. She would have blushes by his appearance if she hadn't been afraid of being caught.

She avoids eye contact as Natsu approaches her slowly and asks softly, "Who do you dedicate this song to?" Lucy answer just as softly, "A character of a book" Natsu smiles at her to which she ignores and remains silent. Natsu finally broke the silence, "Why, Luce?" Lucy winces as he just asks the question she's been terrified of. She averts her gaze instantly.

Natsu frowns, "Lucy..." Lucy gives up instantly at the strong gaze and the pleading sound. She sighs, "Look, Natsu. I'm really not confident in myself. I don't want to be the reason that gets all of Blazing Bright down. I played badly, I'm really nervous when I'm on stage, I really can't…" Natsu hugs her as she sobs, "I…I'm sorry."

Natsu looks at her with a serious look, "Luce, I'm not forcing you... Do you want to join Blazing Bright?" Lucy wanted to just shake her head but stops almost at once as she saw Natsu's serious face. He whispers, "Please think about it carefully." She knows what he wants alright. He wants her to choose a decision that she won't ever regret. She thought about the consequences as Natsu awaits her reply.

She wants to join the band, she wants to have so much fun with her friends and music. It's what she always dreamed of, to become a member of a popular band. She **wants** it. But at the same time, she doesn't think she can do it. She really doesn't want to bring the whole band down, that would be even worse. She doesn't know what to choose at all.

She closes her eyes as she inwardly seeks for Mavis and her mom's help. In a flash, she remembers her mom's wise words that are exactly same as the books of Mavis Vermillion, ' _Lucy dear,_ _ **always listen to your heart**_.' And that made up her mind. Her heart is screaming at her to join the band, and have more confidence in herself. And for once, Lucy Heartfilia is going to listen to her heart and makes the right choice for herself.

She replies softly, "I... I want to join in." Natsu smile, "Then you're in! I know you won't disappoint us. Even if you do, try harder next time. You've joined in Fairy Tail, Lucy, you are one of our family now, do you best and I'm sure you will make all of us proud of you."

Lucy smiles as tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes, "Yes!" Natsu chuckles, "Well then, let's get back to practicing." Lucy turns around to find all her friends standing there, staring at her with a frown, making her froze in surprise. All of them look at her in mix emotions, but Lucy could sense hurt in it.

She looks down and mumbles, "Sorry, everyone." Levy whispers, "Lu-chan…" Levy steps forward and embraces Lucy into a hug. Erza joins in the hug and said, "It's okay, Lucy. I know how you feel; It's hard to know you're being accepted into something this big while you think of yourself as someone with a small standard. But now you're one of us, you've got to think differently! It may seem hard in the beginning, but you'll do great! All of us are here to help, never forget that, Lucy."

Lucy whispers, "And what if I do bring the whole band down?" Jellal smile at her, "We won't mind, and I'm sure you will learn from the experience and do better the next time." Lucy frowns, "And what if..." Gray interrupts, "Just stop with the 'What if', have confidence in yourself! Even if you don't, we still believe in you, Lucy."

Lucy smile as a tear escapes from her eyes. She whispers, "Thank you." She dries up her tears and asks, "So…...urm…...what do you all do to practice?" Levy gestures at Natsu before bending down and collects her Science textbook which she threw at Natsu yesterday (Thank God there's no Science today, she has forgotten to collect the book again).

Natsu said, "As the Grand Tournament is coming, we will be making new songs... Does anyone has any idea?" No one speaks up, making Natsu sigh, "Then just try to make a song, the others will join in afterward."

Lucy nods and sits back on the piano playing some random chord progression that's in her mind. Gray and Natsu play some strings of notes with their guitar, Loke and Jellal play their electric guitar, Erza plays her violin while Gajeel plays his drum, Lucy frowns, she knows some great chord progression, but right now her mind felt extremely empty.

Suddenly, a meow sounded. She froze and snaps her head towards the sound. In fact, everyone did the same. On the center of the music room, the black cat that was previously in Lucy's bag has escaped and is now sitting on the floor licking his fur.

Gray asks slowly, "Is that a cat?" Natsu comments, "He looks just like Happy." Levy cooed, "Aww~ How cute!" Loke states, "It would have been better if it's a tabby cat..." Jellal sweatdrops, "Urm... I'm sure the windows and doors are locked... How did this one come in?" Erza said angrily, "Cats are not allowed inside the school, just who..."

Lucy instantly rushes to its side and explains, "No don't! You see, it's actually a cat I found in class today. I kept it inside my bag so that it won't interrupt the class..." Erza looks uneasy, "Well... I... I supposed you aren't to blame..." When suddenly, Gajeel cried out, "My cat! So there it is!"

Everyone stares at him as if he's crazy. Lucy argues, "I found him first! How can he be your cat?" Gajeel snaps, "I found him on the way to school and brought it to school. I didn't realize he had escaped." Loke stood there, dumbfounded, "You like cats?" Gajeel grunts, "Why not?" Natsu whispers quietly to Gray, "I'm sure this isn't Gajeel... Maybe he's someone in disguise... to blackmail us or whatever... Let's just pretend to be his friends and give him a sudden attack, what do you say?"

Gray sweatdrops, "That's exactly what I said yesterday... But I agree with you. So how do we attack?" The black cat suddenly escapes Gajeel's hold and pounce on Erza's shoes while scratching it to his own will. Erza trembles in anger while everyone froze in horror. Gray exclaims, "Is he suicidal?! I mean he can sense danger better than us, right?"

Erza pulls out her katana and aims it at the black cat, "How dare you! Defying the school rules and scratching my shoes too! PREPARE FOR DEATH, YOU WORTHLESS CAT!" To everyone's horror, Erza begins to swing the sword about, trying to slash the cat. Gajeel shrieks, "Stop it, you mad woman! He's my cat! Don't you dare..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence when Natsu and Gray pounce on him, "Got you! Trying to disguise as Gajeel, eh? What is your true intention?" Gajeel cried out, "GET OFF ME, YOU MORONS! MY CAT!" Surprisingly, the cat defended himself pretty well and dodges all Erza's attack.

Natsu mumbles, "What do you know, he's not suicidal..." Erza smirks sadistically at that, "Oh? You know how to dodge my katana I see. Well then, I will just have to..." Ignoring Gajeel's cry and protest, Erza is about to step on the cat's tail to pin it on the ground and slash it when Lucy steps in and rescue the cat.

She pleads, "Nee-san, please stop trying to kill this innocent cat. It's not his fault that he got carried here." Hearing Lucy called her 'nee-san' was enough to calm her down. But instead, she declares, "Then it's Gajeel's fault who brought it to the school. GAJEEL, PREPARE YOURSELF!"

Gajeel tried to escape but failed with Natsu and Gray pinning him down. Erza points her katana at him and declares, "YOU WILL EXPERIENCE HELL FOR DEFYING THE SCHOOL RULES." Gray adds, "AND for disguising as Gajeel." Gajeel protests angrily, "I TOLD YOU I'M GAJEEL, IDIOTS!"

Before Erza can damage Gajeel, Jellal who pities Gajeel's situation, places his hand reassuringly on Ezra's shoulder, "Erza, calm down! You shouldn't be wasting the school's money to call the ambulance for him, just forgive him. And for you both, Gray and Natsu, I'm sure this is Gajeel all right..."

Erza calmed down instantly and stammers with a blush on her face, "Y...You're right, let's get back to practice..." Natsu and Gray look at Gajeel and frowns, "Now that I see it... It DOES seem like Gajeel..." "You're right, no one can pierce so many piercings as him..." "And his rough attitude..." "And his evil-looking eyes..." "HOLY SHIT! IT'S GAJEEL!"

Levy sweatdrops, "You guys just realize it now?" Natsu sigh, "Seriously, wasting our time for this... Let's get back to practicing, guys!" Gajeel swears his revenge against Natsu and Gray in that minute. But not before thanking Jellal for saving his life and Lucy for saving his cat.

Back to practicing, Lucy frowns as she does not have any idea. The others are playing quite well, though some do sound weird. Suddenly, she heard Natsu getting up and goes to a room that she hasn't noticed.

With curiosity filling her, she got up to follow him. Natsu, hearing Lucy's footsteps, turns around and instantly smiles, "Hey Luce" "Hi Natsu…what is this room for?" "It's our small dining room. I don't really have anything in mind, I thought I should go get a drink for myself. What do you want, Luce?"

Lucy waves her hand in front of her and laughs nervously, "I just want to check out the room, that's all." Natsu chuckles, "I mean what beverage would you like, Luce?" "O... Oh, I would like a hot chocolate with a little warm milk and marshma…never mind, hot chocolate would be fine."

Natsu, instead of placing the cup in the coffee machine, pulls out a pack of cocoa powder and make it himself. He puts in 2 cups of cocoa powder, fill in the warm water and finishes with a touch of milk, creating a shape of an autumn leaf, making Lucy gapes at him in awe. He somehow got out a pack of marshmallows and adds some to it. Lucy's eyes instantly brighten up, that is just perfect!

But when Lucy is about to accept the drink, Natsu slowly reach it to himself, making Lucy's heart drop, 'Oh…of course he will only do it for himself…' But Natsu just chuckles and said, "I'm jus kidding. Here's your order, milady." Lucy blushes as the warmth returns to her heart, "Th…thank you, Natsu."

She takes a sip before sighing happily, "That is soooooo delicious!" Natsu smiles, "You're welcome, Luce. You know, you really should wear that dress often. It's really nice on you." Lucy blushes slightly, "No... I don't think it suits me..." Natsu blinks in confusion, "Why not? You looked beautiful in it."

Lucy shakes her head in disagreement, "No way, I'm not beautiful. Erza-san and Mira-san are, as well as Cana and Levy-chan." Natsu stares pointedly at her, "Honestly Luce, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen!" Natsu has a tint of pink in his cheeks as he confesses that.

Lucy blushes too and is about to respond until a voice interrupts them, "Come on, lovebirds. Stop making-out and go make a new song instead!" Lucy blushes a brilliant red and turns to see Gray standing there, smirking. Natsu rolls his eyes, "Look at yourself before jumping into conclusion, Fullbuster!"

Gray look at himself before yelping to see his shirt missing…... again. Lucy sighs, "Seriously, Gray. You should stop your stripping habit. It's getting worse." Gray shot her an apologetic glance but Lucy yelps, horrified, "Gray! You're seriously not doing that in front of me!" Gray frowns and looks down…... his hand had unconsciously trying to strip out of his pants. He cried out in astonishment, "I swear I don't know it!" Natsu moves to cover Lucy's eyes from behind, making Lucy blush at the sweet gesture. Natsu hiss at Gray "Put some clothes on for god's sake!"

Suddenly, a voice joins them, "Hey guys, exactly what took you so…..." ...

...

...

Gray felt his soul left his body at the person in front of him. Of all people, it just **has** to be Erza Scarlet.

Erza yells out in frustration, "GRAY FULLBUSTER! Exactly what do you think you're walking around SHIRTLESS?! And IN FRONT OF MY POOR SISTER TOO! Prepare to die, you heartless bastard!" Lucy could hear a sound of Gray's crying and shout of help, and strangely, a sound of metal crashing all over the room…'Oh, it's Erza's katana' Lucy thought as she shudders at that thought.

She heard Natsu whispers shakily, still covering her eyes, "You may not want to see this AT ALL, Luce. Let's go." Natsu leads Lucy out before uncovering her eyes. The first thing she saw is the other members looking at them, frowning. All of them have a worried stare but all of them instantly calm down when they saw Lucy, SAFE from the demon and the horror scene. Levy sighs in relief to see her friend safe, but her skin jumps out in fright as another shriek of Gray sounded. Levy sweatdrops, "Poor Gray..."

Minutes later, Erza and Gray exited, Gray looking absolutely terrible. He whimpers, "I'm terribly sorry, Lucy, I really didn't mean to do that in front of you!" Lucy helps him up and smiles, "It's fine, Gray. I'm quite used to it now."

Erza's eyes widen, "You're used to it?! GRAY! DON'T TELL ME YOU…" Gray cried out, "I really didn't, Erza, please!" Lucy holds Erza back and said, "Gray didn't strip in front of me, Erza! Calm down, nee-san!" Erza, hearing Lucy calls her 'nee-san' again, places her katana back, "Of course, my little sister, I trust you 100%." Gray sighs in relief and gives Lucy a grateful smile. All of them get back to practice as Lucy, once again struggling to find a rhythm or melody. Suddenly, she heard Natsu getting a melody and begins humming. She stops and gazes at him.

Natsu strum a cheerful rhythm and soon everyone in the room is stopping whatever they're doing and turns their attention towards him. He started two bars before singing softly,

 _You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

Gajeel and Jellal have joined in his rhythm, Gajeel playing the drum while Jellal plays the electric guitar.

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

Natsu gaze at Lucy passionately making the blonde blushes while he continues to sing,

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Right now, Loke has joined in as well, leaving Lucy, Erza and Gray to stare at him in amazement.

 _So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na [x2]_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

Natsu sings so passionately making Lucy blushes harder as his gaze never left hers. It's almost as though he's singing it for her. She felt touched at that thought. She couldn't help but smile at him as Natsu smirks back,

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

Natsu ends with that, making the whole room burst with applaud. Gray cried out, "What the hell man? When have you ever have the ability to make a song so beautiful yet so fast?" Erza said shakily, clearly shocked, "Natsu, I've never recalled you making a song so fast yet touching. You've even done the lyrics!"

Levy gapes at him as she shakes Lucy's shoulder, making her dizzy, "Lu-chan! What did you do to Natsu?" Lucy cried out, "Levy-chan, stop it!" Levy ignores as she gaze at Natsu in pure amazement.

Suddenly, a ring of a watch can be heard as Gray cried out, "Finally it's time! Let's go to the Silverspark's cafe, gang!" Lucy asks, "Really?" Erza nods, "That café is the best, you've got to try it, Lucy!" All of them pack their bags before leaving with Gray, but not before patting Natsu on the back at his amazing work.

They left Natsu and Lucy as they pack their bags ever so slowly. Before they left, Natsu smirks and whispers at Lucy's ears (a habit…I guess), "That song's for you, Luce. You're beautiful." With that, Natsu exits leaving Lucy blushing a shade of dark red. He calls out innocently, "Come on, Lucy! Gray and Erza don't like to wait!" Lucy grabs her bag and cried out, "Coming, wait for me!"


	8. Chapter 8 To Silverspark Cafe

**Authors Note:**

 **To my dear readers, thank you so much for your support! I was so touched by some of your reviews too :) Due to the homework in school, I may not be able to update the story often, but I am DEFINITELY not stopping this story, so please check it out once in a while! The characters are OOC, and I'm really sorry for that. Hope you guys like the story XD And don't forget to leave a review!**

 ** _To Silverspark Cafe_**

By the time Lucy has stepped out of her school, all her friends are already waiting in the car with Gray waiting impatiently for her in the driver seat. Loke smiles and holds out his hand, "Milady, please allow me to help you." Lucy sweatdrops, "Loke, I can get in the car without your help."

Loke smirks in a flirtatious way and answers smoothly, "It won't hurt to let me help you, right?" Lucy frowns and accepts it, "I guess not..." Meanwhile, Natsu glares at Loke from the car... Once the door is closed and locked, the car speeds off within a second, making Lucy gasp.

Lucy text her brother to inform him that she won't be coming back home so soon. Gray drives the car smoothly, making Lucy smiles at how mature he's become. The car ride is unexpectedly noisy with Gray and Natsu's bickering, Erza and Jellal chatting about their interest, Lucy and Levy chatting about books, and Gajeel and Loke discussing the song Natsu has made.

Suddenly, Gray turns on the radio to stop Natsu's bickering, making the pink-haired male scowls at him. None of them has any objection except Natsu, "Oh come on, stripper. Afraid of admitting that I'm more awesome than you?" Gray snickers, "Nah, just trying to shut your mouth up, pyromaniac." He then proceeds to turn the volume louder.

Erza orders at once, "Lower it down, Gray." Having her conversation with Jellal interrupted somehow made her irritated. Gray frowns, "Why should I?" Oh, he knows he's the driver alright. He's not afraid of Erza since she will never harm him as long as he's driving.

Lucy frowns while Levy demands, "Hey! We're trying to talk about Mavis Vermillion's books here. You're interrupting us, Gray!" Loke pipes in, "Listen to the lady here." Natsu provokes him, "Ya, lower down the radio, Gray."

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head as Natsu said that. He growls, "I'm the driver, this is my car, I'm allowed to do what I want, flame-idiot." Natsu frowns, "What did you say?" Gray snickers, "Ha! As if I'm afraid of you. I said, I am allowed to do what I want, **flame-idiot**!"

Natsu furrows his eyebrows even more, with the volume of the radio, he really can't hear a thing that Gray said. He calls out loudly, "Say it again?" Gray snarls, "Are you doing this on purpose?!" Natsu blinks as he only heard a few words, "Huh?" Gray, feeling frustrated, turns up the volume to the highest, making everyone cover their ears at once (Except Gajeel, he's used to it due to the drum he's playing.)

That's when chaos broke.

Loke yells out, "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DEAF, MAN?! IF SO, THEN JUST MAKE NATSU DEAF, DON'T PULL US INTO IT!" Lucy cried out, "GRAY! PLEASE LOWER DOWN THE VOLUME!" Gray instead, cackle in a sinister laughter, "Hahaha! In your face, flame-brain! I am the man here!"

Erza pulls out her katana and screams, "YOU WILL TURN DOWN THE RADIO OR ELSE!" Gray snickers, "As if! I'm driving the car here, just so you know. If you dare harm me, the car will crash and you will all die, you know." Erza cried out, "AS IF I CARE! AS LONG AS YOU DIE, I HAVE NO REGRET LEAVING THE WORLD!"

Gray replies dryly, "I know you won't let the others die." Erza seethes, "OH I'M SURE THEY ARE THINKING THE SAME AS I." (With Levy and Lucy crying to themselves, they are NOT thinking the same as that crazy girl.) Gray gulps, "Wait... You're not serious, right?" Erza declares, "ACTION SPEAKS LOUDER THAN WORDS, SEEMS LIKE I HAVE TO PROVE IT TO YOU INSTEAD."

With that, Erza positions her katana and is about to slash it to Gray's head when Gray quickly lower down the radio before he leaves the world. Erza stops and is able to uncover her ears. She sighs, "My ears..." Jellal frowns, "Are you alright, Erza?" Erza frowns and nods her head slightly, but her head felt really dizzy.

Jellal places both of his hands on Erza's ears gently while soothing her, "Relax, Erza. Close your eyes and breathe." Erza closes her eyes and soon recovers at Jellal's warmth. She instantly blushes at his sweet gesture. She squeaks, 'I...I'm alright, how about you?" Jellal nods, "I'm fine."

Natsu asks worriedly, "Luce, you alright?" Lucy mumbles as she clutches her head, "I'm quite alright, just don't talk to me. My head's dizzy." Natsu grasps her hand and said, "Take it easy, I'm here with you." Gajeel asks, "What about shrimp..."

Everyone look over to Levy to find her passing out in the seat, obviously not used to the loud noise as she often read in a quiet place. Lucy cried out, "Levy-chan!" Gajeel barks, "Seriously, stripper?! Making Levy faint and..." Lucy interrupts, "It's okay, Gajeel. Her breathing's stable. All she need is a good rest."

Erza's grip on her katana tightens as her eyes gleam, "And now, **Gray**..." Gray wince at how Erza drawled out his name slowly and terrifyingly. He squeaks, "Urm... I'm still driving, right? Wait... You... You don't mind me driving... Oh shit."

Suddenly, the radio booms out news, perking everyone's interest, " _This is a promotion about Silverspark's cafe. We were informed that the said cafe will be giving out 20 latte caramel with ice cream on top and drizzle with chocolate syrup for the first few customers. Yes, you heard right, and they will be giving 10 pieces of cake of your choices to the first few customers. It's a really great deal, isn't it? Well, you gotta have an amazing speed if you want it. Now listen up folks, the day will be 19 of January. That's right, it's today! When does it start you asks? It starts at 5:15 pm, good luck. So speed your car if you want to have it, and do be careful of police cars, okay? That's all. Now, let's go back to the pictures of Whitewish's art gallery….'_

Gray froze as he heard that while Erza sits up straight instantly. They make an eye contact, making Lucy frowns in confusion. She knows they still have about 20 minutes till they arrive the cafe. And now it is already 5:10 pm, there's no way they could make it. But Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu at once cried out in horror, "No, Gray, Erza, NO WAY ARE WE GOING THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

Even Jellal pales and fastens his seatbelt and advised Lucy to do the same. Lucy frowns but does as she was told. She squeaks in surprise as Gray roars, "OH WHO CARES? THEY ARE GIVING OUT LATTE CARAMEL WITH ICE CREAM ON TOP DRIZZLE WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP! HANG ON GUYS!"

With that, Gray steps the paddle and the car speeds about 200km/hour, making Lucy screams, "GRAY! Slow down for Mavis's sake! GRAY FULLBUSTER, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Gray ignores her as he dodges other cars that are honking at him. Lucy cried out, "ERZA! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?! WE ARE GOING TO BE DEAD AS THIS RATE!" Erza shrugs, "He's doing the right thing." Lucy gapes at her as is just about to retort when she heard something oh so familiar…..

Several police cars are following them making Lucy screams even louder, "GRAY!" Gray speeds up the car even more, making the police cars crash in the sharp turns. Natsu, knowing Lucy isn't used to this kind of thing…... **yet** , pulls her into a hug and whispers comfortingly, "It's alright Luce. You just have to be used to this kind of thing. Gray is a crazy maniac when it comes to free latte caramel."

The policeman uses a speaker to yell out, "The black car in front of me, stop your car at once! You are going 200km per hour AND you don't have a car plate which is illegal! You are to stop the car in the name of the law!" Lucy cries out, "You don't have a car plate? Seriously?!"

Gray responds by rolling his eyes and said, "Duh! It's for emergencies like this." Erza pulls out a gun from the car seat and orders, "Gray, drive the car smoothly, okay?" Gray nods and Erza opens the car window and proceed to shot at the police cars tire, making the police car screech and come to a halt, blocking the other cars.

Erza smiles in triumph while Lucy pales, "She did not just do that!" Loke shudders, "Trust me, this is really scary, princess. You may not be able to sleep well tonight. But I have to say they do sell the best cheesecake, strawberry cake, and opera cake. Are you alright? Hang on, princess, I'm coming to save you!" Natsu growls possessively, "Get lost, flirt! You are not going anywhere near Lucy."

Lucy suddenly sits up straight and mumbles, "Best opera cake huh…" She suddenly pulls herself free from Natsu's grasp and grabs a gun (Who knows how she knows there's a gun there) and opens the car window and shot at the police car's tire.

Levy shrieks from Gajeel's grasp, "Lu-chan! What are you doing?!" Lucy gasps in delight, "You're awake, Levy-chan!" Levy screech, "I just woke AND THE FIRST THING I SEE IS YOU FIRING A GUN!" Gajeel huffs, "The first thing you see isn't me..." Levy blushes and growls, "Shut up, anyway, what exactly are you doing, Lu-chan?!" Lucy frowns, "What else? Eliminating our obstacles, of course! Gray, can the car go any faster?"

Gray hiss through gritted teeth, "I'm trying to!" Lucy proceeds to growl and shoves Gray to the back seat and climb into the driver's seat with Erza by her side. She steps on the paddle even harder as the car speeds up in an amazing speed, the tire's tread almost scorching the trail. She orders, "Erza, stop the police! Gray, eliminates anything that's in front of us. The others hang on!"

Everyone except Erza and Gray sat back fearfully as they witness the devil Lucy Heartfillia. After a few seconds, the car goes into a sharp turn and screech into a halt. All of them have arrived Silverspark's bakery. Everyone knees are weak as they tried to stand properly, let alone walk.

Gray looks at his watch, "6:14! This is perfect, let's go, gang!" Erza and Lucy sprint after him but Lucy stops as she frowns in concern, "Are you alright, Natsu?" Natsu gives her a weak nod, making Lucy giggles and helps him to walk to the shop, "Come on Natsu!" Natsu mutters, "I never knew you could be so…... demonic."

Lucy blinks, "Am I really? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I just…" Natsu laughs, "It's okay, Luce. I don't mean that as a bad thing." Lucy laughs with him but instantly blushes as Natsu entwine their hands together and pulls Lucy towards the café. (Though he did mutter to himself, 'And I don't mean it as a good thing either...')

Meanwhile, Levy growls, "That's so unfair! Lu-chan only cares about Natsu! What about me, her best friend?!" Gajeel chuckles and smirks, "I've got your back, shrimp." He helps her to the café leaving Loke and Jellal there, standing dumbfounded. Loke sighs, "I got your back, bro." Jellal nods in appreciation as they both stumble together towards the café.

Lucy is giggling with Natsu until she bumps into Gray. She opens her eyes to see a whole line of people standing to get the free drinks. Gray and Erza are both shaking in anger as they watch the whole line of people there. Jellal sighs, "Guess we didn't make it in time, huh?"

Gray tightens his fist and hissed dangerously, "Oh no, I've experienced so much for these, don't expect me to quit just yet! we can still do this! I'm sure of it!" He turns to his friends and asks, "What cake would all of you like? Hurry!" Erza replies, "Strawberry cake" Lucy squeaks, "Opera cake." Levy, Gajeel, Loke and Jellal said in unison, "Cheesecake" Natsu snickers, "Opera." To which Levy nudge Lucy in her ribs making the blonde cringes and glares at her best friend.

Gray nods and demands them to search for a place to sit before sprinting towards the front until he saw a beautiful blue wavy haired teenage girl, the second person of the line, looking ever so hopefully. Gray grins and walks coolly towards her as the man behind her frowns in suspicions. The girl's eyes widen as she saw him and stutters, "G…Gray-sama!"

Gray hides his surprise and smirks at her, "Hey there babe, sorry for making you wait for so long" The girl blushes and froze in the spot as Gray proceeds to pats her hair lightly and puts his arm around her thin waist. He could still felt the man behind him frowning in suspicions. Gray whispers lowly into the girl's ears, "Just act along, please." The girl hums quietly, showing him she agrees.

She leans into Gray's shoulder as Gray blushes a little (To have a really beautiful teenage girl on your side will make you shy, trust me). The man behind them coughs to get their attention and asks meekly, "Urm…...miss? Is he with you?" He gestures to Gray as Gray pretends to be annoyed.

The girl blinks innocently as she frowns, "Yes of course! Can't you tell he's my boyfriend?" The man sensing the girl's annoyance apologize at once, "I'm so sorry, I don't mean anything rude, really." The girl nods her head, "It's okay, Juvia apologize too." Gray stares at her in confusion but shrugs it off as they approach the counter.

The lady in counter stares at Gray before blushing a little, making the girl named Juvia scowls and glares at her. The lady, sensing the dark aura, shivers and asks politely, "What can I do for you, miss?" Juvia said cheerfully as the dark aura disappears, "Juvia would like a free latte caramel and a piece of opera cake." Gray said, "I would like 8 free latte caramel, 3 pieces of opera cake, 4 pieces of cheesecake and a strawberry cake, thank you." The lady nods and hands three trays full of cakes and drinks.

Gray grins as he saw his favorite latte caramel with ice cream on top drizzle with chocolate syrup, just the way he loves it. The lady calls out, using a microphone, "Attention, customers. We have only left 10 latte caramel and no cakes left. I repeat, we have only 10 latte caramel and no cakes left."

The man behind them groans in frustration and shot them a glare to which both of them promptly ignore. Gray saw his friends further away in a special room, 'Perfect! They've got the best place in the café'

Juvia asks timidly, "Gray-sama? Should Juvia excuse herself?" Gray replies hastily, "No, you don't have to! I mean... you can if you want." Juvia answers cheerfully as her eyes lit up, "Juvia would like to join Gray-sama!" Gray chuckles, "Alright then, I want you to meet my friends. Most of them are boys, except Levy, Lucy, and Erza. You may have a hard time being friends with Erza…... Levy is a bookworm and has a really weird mood swings…... Lucy's alright. I'm sure you will like her immediately."

Juvia frowns in confusion, "Lucy?" Gray nods, "Yup, she's talented, nice, smart, kind, and not to mention beautiful. Everyone normally likes her immediately, and I'm sure you will too." Juvia gasps as her heart broke in two, and whispers fearfully, "Does…does Gray-sama loves her?" Gray yelps at once, careful not to tip the drinks, "Of course not! I mean I love her AS A SISTER. Nothing more, nothing less." Juvia sighs in relief and successfully avoided Gray's question as they have already arrived the room.

Sitting inside is 7 people, making Juvia's eyes widen. Lucy looks up and greets Gray, "Hey Gray, don't be upset…...YOU ACTUALLY GOT IT! HOW?!" Erza smiles, "That's more like it! Great job, Gray." Jellal mutters, "…...He never fails to impress me…..." Levy cried out, "You got it! Thank you!" Gajeel and Loke roll their eyes in sync. Natsu snickers, "Using the flirt job again? You're hopeless."

Gray growls at Natsu, "Shut up and be grateful I actually order for you." Natsu snickers again as Gray said, "After all, I'm sure you flirt with some girls before to get this place." Natsu gesture to Loke, "I didn't, he did." Gray rolls his eyes and sits down beside Natsu, his frenemy. Lucy looks up and realize the blue-haired girl behind him.

She instantly greets her, "Hi! Why don't you come out and introduce yourself?" Juvia blushes in embarrassment, "Hi everyone, Juvia's name is Juvia. Juvia is glad to meet all members of Blazing Bright." Gajeel splutters at his drink making Loke accuses him of dirtying his suit, "Rain-woman!" Juvia glance over to Gajeel and cried out, "Gajeel-kun! It's been so long!" The two shared a hug as everyone shifts their gaze to them.

Gray speaks up first, "So…... How do you know us, Juvia? And Gajeel too." Juvia is about to respond but Lucy said, "Let the poor girl sits, Gray! Come and sit here Juvia!" Juvia smiles gratefully and continues, "Juvia and Gajeel-kun share the same kindergarten, middle school, and middle high school. On top of that, both of us are childhood friends. That's how Juvia knows Gajeel-kun. But Gajeel-kun moves to Fairy Tail Middle-High School in the after the mid term, that's when we parted. And for the other question, Juvia is a member of Phantom Lord, that's how Juvia knows all of you except for Lucy-san."

Lucy smiles at her, "That's because I'm a new member of Blazing Bright." Natsu suddenly exclaims, "I remember you, you're the guitarist, aren't you? You're totally cool!" Juvia blushes at that, "Natsu-san thinks so? Juvia thinks Juvia still have a lot to learn from you and Gray-sama." Gray chuckles, "No way, you practically rock the whole stadium. Everyone loves you."

Juvia blushes at that. Lucy concludes, "So you speak in third-person…" Juvia pales, "Yes, Juvia can't seem to throw off that habit. Juvia is sorry if…" Lucy and Levy look at one another before squealing out, "That is so cool!" Juvia blinks, "Eh?" "You've got to hang out with us, Juvia!" Juvia blushes, "Juvia would like that very much."

Erza smile at her, "It's nice to meet you, Juvia. You said you are in Phantom Lord, ne? Does that mean you'll be competing in the competition in Tokyo?" Juvia nods, "Yes, Juvia will be there. Juvia is delighted to be competing against Blazing Bright."

Lucy frowns, "Juvia, don't you have a band name? Isn't Phantom Lord a school's name?" Juvia shakes her head, "No, we don't really have a band name for ourselves since we are the only band in school. Master Jose proposes we name the band after the school." Lucy nods in understanding. Loke suddenly appears beside her, and flirts with her at once, "Hey there angel, what time do you have to go back to heaven?" Juvia stutters, "Urm…" until Lucy comes to her rescue, "Leave Juvia alone, flirt!" Loke cried out in fake surprise, "My lady! Surely you can't be jealous?!" Lucy groans and seeks Natsu for help (Levy growling in the back again…... She likes to tease her, yes. But that doesn't mean she likes being ignored by her best friend!).

Natsu orders sternly, "Loke, stop flirting with them, will you?" Loke is just about to retort if Erza hasn't chosen that moment to growl out, "Enough! All of you! I'm trying to enjoy my strawberry cake here!" Everyone nods meekly and dug into their cake. Lucy moans at the tasty flavor of her Opera cake, it's creamy and rich.

She compliments, "This is delicious! Absolutely stunning!" Loke gives her an "I told you so" look as Natsu raises his eyebrow as if he doesn't believe her. Lucy uses eye contact to tell him to just take a bite of the cake. But Natsu just stares at her and blinks innocently. His green emerald onyx eyes shot right through her delicate brown hazel eyes. They continue for a minute or so before Lucy sighs in defeat, "Oh, fine" and feed him a tablespoon of her cake. Natsu grins like a child and said enthusiastically, "Thanks, Luce! You're the best!"

Gajeel gapes at him, "Seriously, Salamander? You order the same cake as bunny-girl, you know." Natsu rolls his eyes, "It's none of your business, metal-face." Gray adds, "That's because Natsu's **in love** , it's so obvious." Natsu cried out indignantly, "I'm not!" Gray continues to tease him, "Have you ever seen him so childish before? No. Has he flirts with anyone before? No. Has he ever been a genius to make a new song WITH lyrics in less than 10 minutes? No. Have you ever seen him becoming a best friend with a girl whom he only knows for a day? That's impossible. And to introduce her to us? Not in my wildest dreams. Have you seen him acting like a love sick puppy? Absolutely not. Does all of that appear nowadays? Yes, making all the impossible possible. Does that prove my point? No, you don't need to answer me, flame-brain. I know it did perfectly well."

Natsu groans and rolls his eyes. But worse of all, Juvia pipes in too, "Juvia thinks Lucy-san and Natsu-san will make a great couple! So Juvia thinks Natsu-san and Lucy-san should just go for it." Lucy blushes a shade of dark red as Natsu ignore the comments and continue to dug in his cake, only to feel a thick book slam heavily against his head, making him wince and turns to find Levy McGarden there, glaring at him with all her might.

Natsu cried out, "What the hell, Levy? What did I do?!" Levy growls, "Don't you forget! Lu-chan is MY best friend, not yours or anyone else, understand?" "That's not fair at all!" "It's fair alright! She can either be your girlfriend or wife, that's all." Natsu chokes on his cake and Lucy covers her face in embarrassment.

Gray laughs at that but stops as he realizes…... "Wait, I can't be Lucy's best friend? That's utter nonsense!" Levy glares at him pointedly, "Yes, you can't, got a problem with that?" Gray shakes his head coolly, "Nah, after all, she's more like a little sister to me." A pain shot through his head as he almost doubled over.

He looks up to see Erza with a pissed expression, holding a sheathed katana, "Don't you dare! Lucy's my sister! Not yours or anyone else!" Lucy wails at that point, "Can't I choose my sister or best friend myself?" Levy and Erza look at her with a sad expression, "Aren't I a good sister for you?" "Aren't I your best friend, Lu-chan?"

Lucy at once shakes her head, "Of course you are! I love you girls! It's just that…... I think I can be someone else's sister or best friend too, don't you think so?" They seem to be in deep thought before they sigh in unison, "I suppose that's okay…" Lucy instantly smiles at that and embrace them in a hug.

The boys in the back all rolls their eyes in unison (It's really rare) as they said in sync, "Girls" Juvia on the other hand smile at that. Lucy turns to Juvia and asks, "So, do you mind becoming my best friend?" Juvia heart rises and beams, "Juvia would love to! Thank you, Lucy-san." All of them join in a conversation as they spent their evening happily.

Juvia bids them goodbye before driving her car back to her home. Lucy hugs her, "See you next time, Juvia." Levy joins in, "It's really nice to meet you, Juvia." Gajeel grins at her, "Till next time, Rain-woman." Natsu, Loke, Jellal, and Erza give her a curt nod. Gray hugs her before whispering, "Hey, thanks for the act today. I wouldn't have got my favorite drink if it isn't for you. By the way, can I at least know your full name?" Juvia blushes, "It's…it is Juvia Lockser, Gray-sama." Gray nods before they parted. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy boards Gray's car before Gray drives off.

Lucy comments, "She's nice." Levy nods her head. Natsu smiles unconsciously, "I've never known a member of Phantom Lord could be so nice. They usually act all mysterious and rude." Gajeel speaks up, "Juvia's different, she is the nicest among them."

Jellal said, "I agree with Natsu. Although Juvia is nice, I doubt that the other's will be friendly just like her." Levy said, "Of course they're not. But the main point is they are a powerful band to defeat. They are our opponent. But with Lu-chan, I'm sure we can beat them still." Lucy denies at once, "What? Of course not! I mean, it's not like I doubt all of you, it's just…"

Suddenly, Gray asks worriedly, "Hey guys…I think someone is following us." All of them turn to see a motorbike zooming to get to them. Levy screams and hides her face at Gajeel's chest to prevent her from seeing it. It's totally a horrifying scene. Lucy, on the other hand, froze and felt her knees weak. She stammers, "N…Natsu…" (Levy growling in the back, she may be afraid, but she still won't hesitate to punch Natsu for snatching her best friend away.)

Lucy stammers, "Natsu, I..I'm…" Natsu pulls her in and said soothingly, "It's gonna be alright, Luce. Relax, everything's gonna be alright." He pulls her into his chest as Lucy willingly lay with him. This is truly like some horror movie, with a bad guy chasing them.

Erza asks Gray in a serious tone, "Gray, speed this car up, I will see if I can shoot him." Gray obeys as Erza leans out the window and aims at the rider's tire. But unfortunately, every shot misses the bike by just an inch as the rider dodges it expertly and speed up even more. Erza growls, "I don't care anymore, I will just shoot any part of his body."

But unfortunately, that fails too as the rider dodge it with his great reflex, to what Erza assumes. Jellal asks, "Can't we stop by the police station? That way we can hand this person to the police." Gray yells out, "We can't, Jellal! I still haven't put my fake car plate number on my car, and don't you forget we just caught their attention when we go to Silverspark's café!"

Erza growls as she is fed up with this, "Gray! Stop at a place without cars or people, I'm going to take him out myself." Gray argues, "What if there is a bunch of them? With guns? We will be doom!" Erza glares at him, full serious mode, "Gray, trust me, okay?" Gray sighs in frustration before stopping in an alleyway. He hands an AK 47 over to Erza and said in concern, "Be careful, okay? Take this gun with you, Erza." Erza accepts it and steps out of the car. The rider stops in front of them and got off. By then, everyone peeks out from the car window to watch the fight.

Without a warning, Erza dashes towards him with an amazing speed and uses her sheathed katana and slash it against his ribs. She leans down and elbows him in the back, successfully making him kneel down in pain. She kicks his private part which is extremely sensitive to pain as he doubled over. Without wasting a time, Erza points her katana at his neck and commands sternly, "Who are you? What business do you have with us? Show yourself!"

The guy struggles to take off his helmet to see

...

...

...

"LOKE?!" Everyone cried out in surprise. Erza too, pace backward unconsciously, as she is processing what just happened. Loke hiss in pain as Erza frowns, "What exactly are you trying to do, Loke? Do you actually want to kill us?" Loke wails out, "What am I trying to do?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Gray gets out of the car and asks in confusion, "What do you mean?" Loke glares at him as he snaps, "You left me all by myself in Silverspark's café after you bid Juvia-chan farewell! I have to borrow a motorbike from the staff workers and go after all of you, you know I don't know this place well! AND YOU, Erza, you tried to freaking SHOOT me! I could have died because of you!"

Erza answers simply, "You didn't" Loke snaps, "That's not the point! And you, Gajeel, I told you to tell them to wait for me! And did you? DID YOU?" Gajeel shrugs, "I forgot. After all, who even flirts with someone else when he knows perfectly well we are going home? You could have done that earlier, you know."

Loke curses under his breath and tried to stand up but fails, making he blames Gajeel again, "And now I'm bruised all over because of you! Urgh!" Gajeel snickers while Jellal sigh and help him up. Gray helps him to the car and comforts him, "I will bandage you up, bro. So hang in there." The girls sigh in relief as Erza simply shrugs and get in the car.

But they fail to notice Gajeel grinning like a maniac and Natsu smirking slyly. Natsu compliments, "Great job, bro. That's really funny seeing Erza trying to kill him." Gajeel replies smugly, "Gihi, so you notice, huh? That totally lightens up my spirit." Natsu and Gajeel share a high-five to which Loke saw in the corner of his eye. He widens his eyes instantly and exclaims furiously, "YOU! You two have done it deliberately, didn't you?! HOW COULD…OUCH!" He hisses in pain as it hurts for him to shout.

Gray reminds him, "Whoa, calm down, Loke. It's going to hurt like hell if you keep shouting like that. Let's just get you home, bud." Loke could only glare at Natsu and Gajeel as they step in the car. They raise their eyebrow at him as if they are asking him for the reason.

Loke snaps at once, "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE ANY OF YOU DOESN'T….OUCH! That hurts…" Gray sighs, "Told you so." Loke whimpers and glares at the two that's snickering slyly the whole ride.

BUT... what none of them notice is Jellal smirking slyly to himself. _That's for flirting with Erza when you just joined Blazing Bright in Fairy Tail Middle-High School._


	9. Chapter 9 The Test of Her Worth

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you again for everyone's support! I'm really sorry about the grammar and error-spelling in the last few chapters. And I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update! Just for your information, I would be updating about once a fortnight or even once a month due to the homework in school and stuff... But I would try my best to update it weekly! Hope all of you will like this chapter as well. Enjoy and leave a review, please!**

 ** _The Test of Her Worth_**

At the first sound of her alarm clock, Lucy has already woke up and yawned before standing up and stretching her stiff body. Yesterday has been one hell of an experience, maybe she'd better get used to it. She's never been so excited for years. Well except for Romeo's birthday, graduation ceremony and stuff. After all, he's her brother!

Lucy's starting to love Fairy Tail, even though it hasn't even been a week. 'And that's got absolutely nothing to do with him.' Lucy convinced herself as her friends teasing words kept repeating in her mind. She changed into her school uniform before skipping to the kitchen and prepares her brother's favourite breakfast to thank him for cooking her breakfast and lunch every day.

She barely heard Romeo exiting his bedroom and yawns, ready to make breakfast and lunch for his sister again. Instead, he stops in his track when he makes it to the kitchen and saw her sister up early and cooking… "Lasagna with mozzarella and chicken! Thank you so much, nee-san!" Lucy giggles and ruffles his hair, "Anything for you, Romeo." Lucy hands him a bowl of lasagne with a layer of baked cheese on top, making the crispy surface sparkling. Lucy adds a plate of hash brown and a bowl of mushroom soup, successfully making Romeo's eyes twinkle and gasping in delight.

Romeo shuffles in his seat, "Urm… Is it okay if I eat first, nee-san? I, I mean… It's just so delicious and… Wait, what am I saying? Sorry, don't mind me. I will be waiting for you here, please be quick… Wait no, sorry! I don't mean it like that…" Lucy giggles, "Oh just eat up, Romeo! You don't need to wait for me." Romeo's eyes sparkled and cried out, "Thank you, nee-san!" He took a spoonful and dug in at once.

He couldn't help but moan as the flavor hit his tongue, "This is seriously delicious, nee-san!" Lucy smile, "Glad you like it. I've even prepared it for you to bring it to school! I've brought mine too." Romeo looks up and asks, "School?" Lucy frowns, "Yes, for your school… Is there something wrong?" Romeo widens his eyes in realization and laughs nervously, "A…ah, Thank you, nee-san." Lucy packs her things and said cheerfully, "Bye, Romeo! See you later!" "Bye!"

Romeo sighs in relief and eye the lunch box that's supposed to be for him to bring to his school…not that attends any school. He inwardly smiles triumphantly to himself, he has finally found a job that's suitable for him, and today's the day of his job's interview. Being a worker in a supermarket isn't bad at all. Plus, the salary's quite high, and the location is far enough to avoid his sister (Lucy only goes to a market nearby) He shrugs, "Oh well, better keep it for my lunch!" He finishes his breakfast and cleans up the dishes, feeling extremely happy about the wonderful breakfast.

Somehow, a nagging feeling of missing his school still hangs on his mind. He shakes that thought off and scolds himself, 'No! I've set my mind, and this is my decision' He smiles as he remembers her sister cooking him breakfast a while ago, and seeing his sister so happy makes him feel a whole lot better.

Lucy arrives her classroom and frowns, Levy won't be with her today. She sighs in dismay, how she hopes her friends are in the same class with her! She glances around to find a familiar brunette checking her phone. She exclaims loudly since she's the only one in the class, "Cana!" The brunette looks up to see her best friend. She grins, "Lucy! Hey there!" "Hi! Urm… What're you doing?" Cana grins, "Just going through the messages that Mira sends. Hey, want some booze? I'm not sure about you but I like this kind of brand." Lucy watched, horrified, as Cana proceed to pull out a STASH of booze. Lucy exclaims, "Cana! You can't bring booze to school! It's against the rules!"

Cana shrugs, "Nah, it is okay. I've got an application of some kind." Lucy gapes at her, "How? I've never thought that the principle actually allows a student to have it." "I have a high tolerance of booze. It's something that's born in my DNA. And my father is a great friend to the principle, he holds an important status in school, that's why he allowed me, I guess… but I don't care anyway."

Lucy sigh, "What's with you and Erza-nee… I wonder why the principle even bothers to set up the school rules!" (Makarov sneezed in his office that instant. Someone must have been breaking the rules yet again. Mirajane asks, "Hey, are you having a cold, master?" Makarov groans, "I knew it! I shouldn't have set up the school rules. No one is following it, and it makes me sneeze whenever they do break one. I told you before, didn't I? No one would follow those stupid school rules!" Mira huffs, "Just because you didn't follow it when you're in your school, doesn't mean that everyone won't be following it! It's essential for a principal to set up some school rules. We need to set up a good example to the other school." Makarov stands up and said, "I think I will be getting some warm air, all these sneezing makes me cold." Mira drags him back to his seat and smiles sweetly, "After you've done all the paperwork, master." Makarov groans yet again.)

Back to the story, Cana laughs at Lucy's statement, "Oh well, rules are meant to break, anyway. I'm sure even you broke the rules before, right?" Lucy avoids her gaze and blushes in embarrassment, "Well… I did bring the katana to school that day… But I didn't realize it! I swear!" Cana chuckles, "Oh come on, don't be so stiff, Lucy! It's perfectly normal to break the school rules. PERFECTLY NORMAL." Lucy sweatdrops, "Exactly how many times have you broken the school rules, Cana?"

Before the brunette can answer her, Lucy could feel herself being pulled and engulfed by a hug. She blushes and turns to see her dear 'sister', Erza, smiling. Erza said enthusiastically (totally rare), "Lucy! I don't know you are in the same class with me!" Lucy returns the hug, "Erz…nee-san! in the same class with me? That's awesome!"

Erza beams while Cana gapes at them, "What the hell, Lucy? You've become Erza's sister? For real?!" Lucy nods her head and is about to reply when she is once again being interrupted. Erza, having a terrifying gleam in her eyes, grips her katana and asks dangerously, "Cana, are you trying to imply something?" Cana would have shivers if she has been sober, but let's face it, she's not.

And apparently she continues to gulp the booze and said, "Maybe, but I'm sure that's something that doesn't concern you, Titania." Erza smirks at that and slightly pulls out her katana, "Oh really? Why don't this katana decides it all?" Cana smirks back and encourages, "Bring it on!" Lucy could only watch in horror and slow motion as Erza pulls out her katana and Cana placing her booze aside. Both signaling they are ready.

Lucy is about to stop the tension between the two girls before someone beats her to it, "Quit it, will ya? It's freaking morning and you two are going to start a fight?" Everyone turns to see Gajeel standing in the doorway with an annoyed feature on his face. Erza raises her eyebrow, "Do you have a problem with that?" Cana snickers behind Lucy and said, "This is going to be interesting." Gajeel replies, "Yes actually, there are students who prefer a peaceful morning instead of a fight... I already have enough trouble with my cat." Gajeel mutters the last part to himself.

Erza raises her eyebrow, "Are you telling me you don't fight with Gray and Natsu?" Gajeel rolls his eyes, "Not in the morning, Titania." Erza narrows her eyes, "You do know I have a special application of sort, don't you? I'm just doing my duty." Gajeel narrows his eyes, "I do, but don't you think being a class president, you should be **stopping** one instead?" Lucy could felt the burning tension between them. She knows the consequences to this, and she knows she has to stop it now. But once again, someone beats her to it (She is getting annoyed to be interrupted for like every time).

She looks up to see Natsu there, placing his hands on both of their chests to keep their distance, "Stop it, Gajeel, Erza." Both of them ignore him as their hands turn to fist. Natsu warns again, his emerald eyes practically turns into slits, scaring Lucy a bit to see him so serious, "This is not the time to fight, guys." Gajeel growls, "Back off, Salamander. This is about me and her." Erza too, narrows her eyes, "You cannot decide my decision, Natsu. Even though you are the leader of Blazing Bright."

Natsu suddenly turns even more serious and hiss through gritted teeth, letting out an intimidating yet terrifying aura, "Stop. This. At. Once" Gajeel, knowing his serious tone, at once puts his hands up in defeat, "Alright, I'm not doing anything." But Erza instead, raises her eyebrows at him. Gajeel is mentally warning her to NOT do that, but trust Erza to be stubborn. Though somehow, Lucy could see her brown eyes holding a certain fear in them.

Cana whispers to Lucy, "Now that I think about it, I wonder what will happen between a pissed-off Natsu and the mighty Titania." Lucy whispers, "I've been wondering... Why is Erza-san called Titania?" Cana answers, "With her sword skills and abnormal strength, she's called the queen of Fairy Tail High, and so we called her Titania. She's the champion of martial arts competition every year." Lucy asks, "I see... But wouldn't Natsu be the one to get hurt instead? I mean, it's Erza..." Cana shakes her head, "Erza is strong, she's a demon alright. But you have no idea what Natsu seems like when he's serious or mad. He's a devil." The two girls continue to watch silently at the tension.

Luckily, a hand is placed on Erza's shoulder while a familiar voice sounded in concern, "Erza, please stop this. The class is starting and the teacher and students are cowering outside." Jellal said as he tried to calm Erza down. Erza looks towards the doorway and gasps as she saw all of the students and their teacher, Warren Rocko, all shivering in fear as they peek in.

Erza at once bows 90 degrees and apologize, "I'm sorry for my rash behavior. And I'm terribly sorry for everything, Warren-sensei! I will receive any punishment you give." Warren waves it off nervously, "Oh, it's alright, Erza. You are doing your job as the class president after all. Now, why don't we start our class?"

Lisanna at once clings to Natsu, "Natsu-kun! That's super awesome of you to stop their fight!" Natsu shakes her hands off him and ignores her. Lisanna gives a cry of surprise as Natsu sits beside Lucy. Lucy could almost feel Lisanna giving her a heated stare of jealousy behind her back. Lisanna at once tried to get a seat that's close to Natsu.

Luckily, Erza and Jellal sat behind them while Gajeel and Cana sat in front of them. Erza, noticing the glare Lisanna gives for Lucy, turns her head to her and asks stiffly, "Is there something wrong, Lisanna?" Lisanna at once shakes her head and stammers, "N…no, of course not!" "Good, feel free to talk to me about it if you have any." "Y…yes, I will, for sure."

Lucy sighs in relief before glancing at Natsu at the corner of her eye. Natsu is returning to his old cheery self thankfully, but there's still something that's bothering him. She can see it. Lucy asks worriedly, "Natsu, is there something wrong?" Natsu widens his eyes and stutters, "N….no, of course not! Just…thinking" Lucy giggles at his nervous behavior, "If you say so"

Silence fell upon them before Lucy whispers, "Thank you, for stopping the fight. It could have gone a lot worse if you aren't there." Natsu manages to crack a smile, "I am their leader after all, and I have to take responsibility for the band." Lucy smiles at him, but Natsu still looked troubled. Another moment of silence fell between both of them. Lucy could only glance at Natsu worriedly as Natsu furrows his eyebrows and seems to be in deep thought.

Lucy finally speaks up, "Natsu, if something's worrying you, you should just tell us. It will be stressful if you handles everything yourself." Natsu, having fed up with it too, sigh, "Alright... Lucy, there's something I need to talk to you about." Lucy raises her eyebrow and asks softly, "What's that?" Natsu takes a deep breath before explaining, "The administrators of Blazing Bright is coming to our usual meeting place, the music room to check on how we are doing, and if we are lacking practice and such. They've heard of the sixth member of Blazing Bright. That's why, they will inspect you too, of how worthy you are to join in the band."

Lucy blinks, "I see... And?" Natsu looks uneasy, "Well, that's it..." Lucy stifled a laugh before smiling, "Is that what's bothering you all day?" Natsu shuffles in his seat, "I got this news just now, I'm just…worried, I guess." Lucy smile reassuring, "It's okay, Natsu. I don't mind that try-out at all! If they want to find out how worthy I am, I will show them gladly! I want to join Blazing Bright so badly, I will do everything I can to do so. I love this band so much, you know."

Natsu softens his gaze, "Luce…" Lucy smiles at him and gazes at him with his chocolate brown eyes, "Believe me, Natsu." Natsu sighs before smiling, "Fine, I believe in you." Somehow, Lucy could felt the truth and trust in his emerald onyx green eyes. She ignores it and asks, tilting her head, "By the way, who are the administrators of Blazing Bright?"

Natsu explains, "It's me, Levy, Mirajane Strauss, the school nurse, Laxus Dreyar, the school's teacher and is also Makarov's son, and Gildarts Clive one of the top 5 musicians in Ishgar and is also one of Makarov's friend. The five of us will be judging you in the afternoon at exactly 3 o'clock. I can't tell you the theme of your try-out as I don't know it myself, Gildarts creates it."

Lucy nods her head understandingly. She frowns, "What theme did he give the last time someone joins in the band?" Natsu groans at the memory, "That will be Lisanna, Minerva, Angel, and Flare. When we interview them, they said they just want to make the band better and you know, to the top 5 best band in the whole world and that kind of stuff. And when they perform… it is absolutely horrible. They are eliminated at once, it still makes me gag just to think of it. They obviously just want to hang out with us guys more. Especially Lisanna…"

Lucy giggles, "She's really clingy to you." Natsu at once exclaims, "You have no idea! Flare and Angel keep flirting with Loke, Gray, and Gajeel. Minerva, on the other hand, keeps flirting with Jellal, but I'm quite sure she does it to piss Erza off. They had some kind of rivalry going on between them." Lucy gapes at him, "They are flirting with Loke? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Natsu chuckles, "Loke is a flirt, but even he doesn't like any of them. In truth, he may seem like a playboy, but he really does cares about the band more than anything else. And so does everyone else in the band." Lucy widens her eyes and clutches her head, "Hold on, that's a lot to take in. Loke cares about the band? Oh wow, I still can't picture it."

Natsu laughs again, "It's the truth. He's done a lot, really. There was a time when we aren't an official band yet. Loke let us stay in his house and even set up all those instruments. There was also a time when Loke finally got the most popular girl in school to go out with him, Karen Lilica. But when he heard that we have to take part in a sudden competition of band in Africa, he cancels the date at once. We still feel bad about it, but Loke claims that it doesn't matter since he didn't actually like Karen that much."

Lucy blinks in response. Suddenly, a voice rings out interrupting them, "Lucy Heartfillia, as I heard you are the new student here, why don't you show us the exact location of Fiore?" Lucy gulps and skims her eyes across her notes. She hates this subject, but hopefully, she read it in books. She points to a peninsula, making Warren smile and claps his hand. He tests, "That's right. Now, where's Principality of Veronica?" "Urm... It's on the mountain north to Fiore" Warren smiles slyly, "Seven?" "...Northeast of Fiore?" "Bosco?" "East of Fiore..." "Stella?" "East of Bosco" "Minstrel?" "Urm... I think it's in the Southeast of Fiore, separated by a large gulf with an island in its center."

Jellal sighs and shakes his head in pity, "Oh dear" Cana nods her head in agreement. Gajeel sighs, "Poor bunny girl" Natsu sighs in pity, "And just when she said she hates Geography" Everyone could practically hear Warren's voice becomes more excited as he continues, "Desierto?" "East of Minstrel, if I remember correctly." "Joya?" "North of Desierto" Lucy answers in a weak tone. She's getting fed up with all of this. Why does her teacher keep asking questions? "Bellum?" "It's... Oh right, East of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya"

Warren asks in a loud yet excited tone, making the students' sweatdrop, "THE LARGEST COUNTRY?" Lucy quivers at her teacher's excitement, "Urm…The Pergrande Kingdom?" "YES! WHERE EXACTLY IS IT?" "Eastern most part of a peninsula, linking it to the mainland…" Warren grins like a maniac and slams his hand on the table, making the students jump in surprise as he yells, "ICEBERG?!" Lucy shivers in fright, "Urm…urm…" Warrens stares at her intently, "I said, WHERE'S ICEBERG?!" Lucy blurts out, "east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom!" Warren grins even more and cried out, "EXACTLY! NOW TELL ME WHERE'S ISVAN…"

A loud slam can be heard and they turn out to see Erza holding her sheathed katana and points it to the teacher with an angry expression, "Warren-sensei, I propose that you stop physically harassing my sister with your never ending questions." Warren at once pales when he saw Erza and stammers, "Y…yes of course. You may sit down now, Miss Heartfillia. You've done a marvelous job." Lucy sighs in relief and shots Erza a grateful glance.

Natsu hides his laugh, making Lucy frowns and pokes him in the ribs, but unfortunately, he doesn't wince or even twitch, curse him. She accuses him quietly, "Hey!" Natsu smirks at her, "Looks like you enjoy it! I thought you said you hate Geography?" Lucy gapes at him, "HEY! That is awful! I'm never going to experience that again."

Erza sighs, "Forgive me for not interrupting you two earlier. Warren-sensei loves to test people." Lucy smiles at her, "It's okay, nee-san! I should be thanking you for rescuing me out from there." Warren clears his throat, "So, who can tell me the location of Isvan?" He looks expectantly at Lucy to which she reacts by shrinking in her seat. Natsu replies smoothly, "It's in the east of Fiore, but the exact location in Ishgar is unknown."

Warren's eyes widen in surprise, "Why that's correct, Dragneel! You seem to be strong in Geography" The girls in class sigh dreamily and Lisanna at once said, "Of course he is, Warren-sensei! He's perfect in everything!" Natsu pales and curses under his breath. Gajeel, Cana, Jellal and Erza snickers, but Lucy, on the other hand, grins deviously and comment innocently, "Warren-sensei, Natsu here loves the subject Geography. He aces every test of Geography in his exams."

Natsu gawks at her, "What the…" Warren brightens up, "Come to think of it, Dragneel, you have always ace Geography with an A+! Why hasn't I notice it sooner?" Natsu at once denies, not wanting to go through the torture, "You must have been confused, Warren-sensei! I…I've never ace Geography before…..." Warren raises his eyebrow as Lisanna promptly cried out, "Oh don't be modest, Natsu-kun! You've aced and got 100 marks for every single test!" Natsu slumps down in his seat, knowing his defeat.

Warren cheers up instantly, "So, Dragneel, where exactly is…" Luckily, a sharp knock can be heard as a blonde-haired man storms in, creating an intimidating aura. Warren shivers and stutters, "Urm…L…Laxus-san! Is there anything you would…urm…" The man named Laxus said stiffly, "Excuse me from interrupting your class, Warren. I need to talk to some students in this class. Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, and Jellal Fernandez. Please come with me."

Lucy stands up with the members of Blazing Bright and heads towards Laxus, only to be stopped by Lisanna, who is sending Lucy a glare. She asks, "Laxus-sensei, can I go with them?" Laxus twitches his eyes irritatingly, "No, Lisanna. You have no business in here." Lisanna looks at him pleadingly, "But Laxus-sensei, Mira-nee is in there right? I miss her so much! I want to see her." Laxus warns, "NO, Lisanna. You can't. And you could even f***ing meet her at home!"

Lisanna looks at him, tears threatening to fall, "But that's a lifetime! You can't do this to me!" Laxus replies simply, "Yes I can. I have all the rights to." Lisanna begs him, tears already falling, making Lucy looks at her in pity. But Laxus, who's fed up with this, roars, "I SAID NO! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Everyone jumps in surprise as Lisanna freeze in shock before going back to her seat reluctantly, cursing him under her breath.

Laxus sighs and leads them to the music room. Lucy knows it's her try-out, but she thought it's after school. She glances over to Natsu briefly and immediately knows that Natsu isn't informed about this occasion as he too shares a confused look. Natsu breaks the silence, "Hey Laxus, sorry for that." Laxus rolls his eyes and smirks, "Nah, I don't mind it really. I've been building up that frustration. It feels great to let it all out." Those two share a fist bump and a smirk (Oh Mavis, the boys in school really like to smirk), making Lucy blinks her eyes to see the intimidating Laxus has a friendly side. Laxus adds, "Oh right, Lucy. Sorry for the outburst." Lucy smiles back, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

They arrived the music room as Laxus smile at her, "Wish you good luck in your try-out, blonde." Lucy gapes at him, "Hey! You're blonde too!" He merely snickers and opens the door ever so slowly.

It creaked open...

Light shone through the gap...

Lucy could felt her body shaking, suddenly feeling nervous...

Gajeel groans, "Oh, stop being mysterious! It's just a damn door! Just open it!" Laxus rolls his eyes but obeys, revealing a grand piano in the center of the room and a few chairs and tables for the judges. Levy and Mira are already there, discussing something. Both of them immediately waves at Lucy when they saw her. Lucy smile but frowns at a tall brown-haired man. He nods curtly and said, "I'm Gildarts Clive. Nice to meet you, Lucy." Lucy bows, "The pleasure's all mine, Girldarts-san." Gildarts chuckles, "Just call me Gildarts." Lucy looks around and notices all the members are here, Loke and Gray are sitting on the chair opposite the judges' tables. Erza, Gajeel, Jellal and Loke join them while Natsu and Laxus sit on the judges' seat.

Gildarts clears his throat, "Welcome to your try-out Lucy. Without further ado, let's get on with it." Laxus asks, "So Lucy, do you think you have what it takes to be in Blazing Bright? Do you think you have the standards to be in it?" Lucy froze, that question hit her hard. She takes a deep breath and said, "Well, I actually have been questioning myself that when I'm being invited to join the band. I thought that I'm just too low of a standard for them, that I would ruin their reputation. But I've come to know that they invite me in for a reason, they choose me for a reason. And that's because they **believe** in me. Do I have the standards to be in it?" Lucy glances at her friends before smiling, "No, I don't think so." Her friends widen their eyes in horror but the five judges remain calm though Natsu and Levy do have a worried glint in their eyes.

Lucy continues, "Blazing Bright is a great band in my opinion. With a little push, they could be on top of the world! My standards will never be able to match it. BUT, my friends believe in me, they support me, and that's all I need to accept it and move forward. Blazing Bright don't need some people with amazing voice or talent, what they need is an amazing heart. The will to be in the band, the passionate flame inside of their heart to make the band shines. The willing and sacrifice they could do for the band. The teamwork and support between them. That's what it takes to be in a band. Do I have what it takes to be in this band?" Lucy gazes at Laxus, making his eyes widen in surprise at her firmness in her hazel brown eyes, "Yes, I do." The members all give her a loud applause, making Lucy blush. Levy wipes a tear out of her eye, "You know, that's really emotional, Lu-chan." Mira smiles softly, "I agree with Levy." Natsu gives her a small smile while Laxus and Gildarts nod their head curtly.

Gildarts said, "Right, now we want you to perform a song WITH lyrics and title. It shouldn't be a song that you've played before or even have in mind. Of course, we won't know if you do play it, but I see enough honesty in you to know that you won't lie to us, more importantly, lie to yourself. The song should be based on real life. You have 30 minutes. Time starts…now."

Lucy sits on the grand piano and skims her fingers over the key, smiling softly as memories fill her mind. She shakes her head, 'I need to focus, this is extremely important.' She closed her eyes and tries to think of something, anything. She mentally screams to herself, 'Think, Lucy, think! Based on real life.' She shakes her head, 'No, I need to calm down. Just remembers what mom would do.' Her mind drifted off into a flashback of her mom.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Layla is currently sitting on her chair reading when her precious daughter come running to her. She cried out, "Mama! I can't…I'm sorry I just can't!" Layla soothes her child, "Lucy, relax. What happened?" Lucy looks at Layla with her teary brown eyes, "Mama, you know I'm going to perform piano in the concert this Saturday right?" "Yes, dear. What's wrong with it?" "I've tried to play just a song in front of Aries, and I froze before I could even play a key! I'm so nervous, mama. And I'm going to perform in front of all those people!" Layla ruffled her hair, "Don't cry, Lucy. It's your first time performing, of course, you will be nervous! Do you know what I do when I'm nervous?" Lucy looked up, "What, mama?"_

 _Layla smiled, "Firstly, I calm down. Take three deep breaths. Then I close my eyes and imagine myself in my own dream garden. I'm in the garden I know so well, the butterflies are flying, the birds are chirping, the squirrels are bounding, the feel of the soft grass on my feet. When I open my eyes, the audience are still there, but I myself can only see the nature cheering me on, I can't even hear the audience! I immediately warm up and all my nervous from before disappears."_

 _Lucy gaze at her mom in awe, "Do you do that every time, mama?" Layla laughs, "Only for my first few times, dear. Then I get used to it." Lucy frowns, "But I'm playing the piano, mama. How do you expect me to play with my eyes close?" Layla chuckled, "You don't have to close your eyes all the time! Just imagine, that's all. Who said you need to close your eyes to imagine things?" Lucy nodded and beamed, "Thank you so much for the advice, mama!" Layla smiled, "Just remember I'm cheering you, Lucy." Lucy dries her tears and sprints out the room, "Okay, bye mama! I'm going to try it again!" Layla smiled and continued to read her book._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Lucy closes her eyes. She imagines herself beside a waterfall, the animals bounding and playing, the thousands stars in the sky shining ever so brightly, creating all the horoscope Lucy learned in books. She smiles and opens her eyes. She could still see her friends smile at her, but somehow she can sense the stars are still shining on the ceiling, cheering her on. 'Based on real life, huh?' Lucy thought. She closes her eyes again and thinks about something interesting in her life. She smiles, ever since she joins Fairy Tail High, her life has been interesting, and joining Blazing Bright adds colors to her life, it **completes** her.

She smiles and begins to play a rhythm. She's not sure if it's going to be melodious, but one thing's for sure, it sounded right to her. She continues on the rhythm, creating the lyrics in her head. Jellal smile at Lucy and whispers, "That's some really good rhythm." Erza nods her head, "Yes indeed. She's my sister after all, what do you expect?" They heard Mira interrupting them, "Excuse me, guys. Please voice out your opinion of Lucy in this paper. You have 10 minutes to do so." She gives them each a pen and paper. Gajeel groans, "Way to make me feel like this is an examination, Mira." Mira smiles kindly at him without saying anything.

Loke is about to write when he notices something weird. Loke asks suspiciously, "Hey, do you saw that?" Gray blinks, "What? The judges are also voicing out their opinion about Lucy. What's so strange about it?" Loke argues, "No, that's not it. Did you saw that Natsu has two papers instead of one?" Before Gray could reply, Mira asks sweetly, "Yes, he does. Is there something wrong with that?" Loke shivers at that all-too-sweet tone, "N…no, of course not, Mira. Just…wondering." He has once flirted with her, and he regrets it. She is just as bad as Erza. He has to live in the hospital for 2 days and go back home with a broken leg and back that is bandaged.

They heard Natsu whispering out to Mira, "Hey, Mira! I think you gave me an extra paper." Mira smiles sweetly, "Do I really?" Natsu frowns before widening his eyes in realization. He at once bangs his head on the table and groans, "Oh come on! You can't expect me to write 4 pages about her! This is an A4 size paper, Mira! And in 10 minutes too!"

Levy adds, "Oh I'm sure you can, Natsu. After all, you got full marks on your essay, didn't you? You even wrote it all in exactly 10 minutes!" Natsu could hear Levy's menacing tone at her second and third sentence. Obviously, she still hates him for his great result. He rolls his eyes. Luckily, Laxus snatch the extra piece of paper and said sternly, "Mira, quit playing a matchmaker, this is important for the band." Mira huffs, "Oh fine, but just this once!" as she takes the paper away with a pout on her face.

Levy looks at the timer and coughs slightly to get everyone's attention. She said, "Lu-…Lucy, time's up!" Lucy snaps out of her world and nods her head. She said rather timidly, "I…I'm going to perform a song called 'The Climb'. It's based on my current life and what I think about it…well, you will see." She taps her foot to get a slow legato rhythm and plays a few keys. She sings softly,

 _I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming,  
But there's a voice inside my head saying,  
"You'll never reach it."  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'_

Mira widens his eyes at her perfect voice. She's almost as talented as Natsu and Gray. Laxus on the other hand, smirks softly. The other judges close their eyes to enjoy the song they are beginning to like.

 _But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

Gildarts opens his eyes and begins to smile. He can see the meaning of this song. Natsu gazes at Lucy in awe, to make a song this meaningful in just 30 minutes is almost impossible.

 _The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down,  
But no, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it,  
But these are the moments  
That I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',_

 _And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on,_

 _'Cause..._

And once again, Laxus and Mira are impressed by her firmness and toughness when she sings the song. They know that she meant every word of it. They could practically feel her voice gone deep through their soul.

 _There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

 _Yeah_

Lucy begins to play a small accompaniment of the keys to go with the song. To Gray and Jellal, she makes the song melodious, and it's perfect.

 _There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about—it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

As soon as she finishes the song, Jellal, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Erza, Levy and Mira stand up and claps their hands. Levy takes a seat and comments, "Lucy, your voice is beautiful, and it only becomes gorgeous when you play your keys right. It makes you perfect." Mira adds, "Yes indeed. Your voice is light and you definitely know when to lower your voice or add authority in your voice when it comes to a special phrase. And that's something that makes me admire you." Lucy beams and bows, "Thank you, Mira-san."

Laxus said, "Great job, Lucy. You entice me with the way you sing. You sing so passionately with every word. I can literally hear it within my soul. The lyrics, the song, the accompaniment, the voice…everything's perfect. Well done." Natsu continues, "Lucy, the fact that you can create a song so meaningful and such a melodious song in just 30 minutes is amazing. Your voice is angelic, you play your keys right. I'm really surprised." Gildarts looks at Lucy intently, "Lucy, what is the meaning behind this song?"

Lucy explains, "Ever since I've joined Fairy Tail High, my life begins to change. There may be some good or bad in it, but I'm not giving up just yet. I made this song to express about my current situation. I've always wanted to join a band. It's been my dream, but I don't really have enough confident at first. I'm new to everything, and I just don't know what to do. I could feel my faith is crumbling. But I know this is a new life that I have to hold on and be strong to be able to keep up with this kind of life. There always will be obstacles that I want to remove. It always is hard and may not end as well as I think it would be. And to achieve success, you can't just take a short cut and rush, it's never about the prize waiting at the end. I really should take my time and think about what I'm doing. I know I'm taking a risk, it may end well OR badly, but one thing's for sure, I'm not breaking up just because of it. I need to stay strong. To join Blazing Bright, it is really difficult, but I'm not ever going to give up.

Gildarts smile and said, "You know what, Lucy?" Lucy gaze at him, waiting for him to answer, he beams even more, "You impressed me." Lucy widens her eyes, that means it's a good thing right? Does that mean she's officially a member of Blazing Bright? Gildarts orders, "Lucy, you may like to go and sit with the other members as we have to discuss about it." Lucy nods and approaches her friends who are all grinning at her.

Erza is the first to welcome her, "Lucy! You've done a great job! I'm so proud of you." Lucy giggles as the others congratulate her, "Well done, bunny girl" "Your piano skills have been a lot better than I remember." "You are amazing, Lucy." Loke smile at her, "Impressive, Lucy." Lucy blinks, still feeling strange at the thought that Loke hasn't flirt with her, and instead compliments her in a NOT flirty way. Huh, guess Natsu is right, he does have a side of him that she's never seen before.

They chat about a few minutes before Gildarts approach Lucy. Lucy looks hopefully at him. Natsu gaze at her for awhile before he avoids her gaze. Gildarts smile at her for just a slight moment before sighing, "I'm sorry, Lucy. You don't have the qualification to be in Blazing Bright. However, I have to say your skills are amazing." With that, he left the room with Laxus and Mirajane, leaving Lucy froze in shock. She asks quietly, frowning, "W…what? I…I…"

Gray looks at the judges and exclaims, "What the actual hell?! She's perfect to be a member of our band! There's nothing wrong with her!" Gajeel growls, "The f*** going on?" Jellal and Loke merely widen their eyes in shock while Erza comforts Lucy, who is still in shock, "Lucy, I'm so sorry." Erza sighs and gaze at Gildarts disappearing figure and sighs again, "I don't get it, what is it that Lucy don't have? Why would Gildarts say no?" All of them stare at Natsu and Levy, waiting for an explanation.

Levy mumbles, "I'm going back to class now." And avoids their questions and stares. But before she exits the music room, she looks at Lucy worriedly, "Lu-chan, maybe you should go back home." She exits the room and Natsu glance over to Lucy, "Sorry, Luce. Come on, let's get you home." Lucy shakily stood up and said dejectedly, "No it's okay. I will go home by myself. Thanks though." She shot Natsu a small, rather forced smile before grabbing her things and walked back to her home, trying to get over the news.


	10. Chapter 10 Lucy's Determination

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Firstly, I'm terribly sorry for keeping all of you waiting this whole time. It's exam week for me so I hardly have time to continue the story. However, the next chapter is a long and special chapter! Please enjoy the story and review!**

 **Lucy's Determination**

Lucy arrives home looking absolutely lifeless. Romeo greets her when he notices her, "Nee-san! You're…what's wrong, nee-san?" Romeo looks at his sister worriedly. Lucy sighs and fakes a smile, "Don't worry about it, Romeo. It's just... the pressure." Romeo rolls his eyes, "Really, nee-san? I've known you for 8 years for God's sake!" Lucy raises her eyebrow, "And?" Romeo states, "That is a complete lie." Lucy takes a deep breath before she sighs and admits her defeat. She explains everything to Romeo, how she wants to join in the band, and how she fails... miserably. Romeo stares at her in horror, "You're kicked out?! Seriously?!" Lucy nods meekly, "I guess I just don't have enough ability to join in the band." Romeo frowns, "But you're amazing, nee-san! You're **talented**! How could they not choose you? That's utterly nonsense!" Lucy whispers, "Or maybe because I'm not worthy enough."

Romeo frowns and said sternly, "Nee-san, don't ever said anything like that again! You are worthy enough, I'm sure **they** are the one that's not worthy enough for you." Lucy giggles slightly but still doesn't looked convinced. Romeo sighs and said softly, "Nee-san. Being in a band is your dream, isn't it?" Lucy smiles slightly, "It is." Romeo looks at her seriously, "Then I think you should not give up so easily, nee-san." Lucy blinks, "What do you mean?" Romeo explains, "It's your dream, nee-san. You didn't quite reach it the first time, but who said that you can't have a second chance? Don't give up so easily, nee-san! Go and ask why you can't join. After all, they didn't tell you the reason behind it. You really should find the problem and do your best to join in the band. Bother the leaders all night long. Keep strong and firm and I'm sure one day they will agree."

Romeo proceeds to put his hands around Lucy's shoulder, looking into her eyes deeply, "Dreams aren't easy to reach, nee-san. You can't just reach out your hand and grab it. You need to chase after it. You may trip on the way, but do not let that be your obstacle. I believe that if you keep chasing it, eventually you will reach it. Chances like this are hard to achieve, and especially when it's right before your eyes. That's why go for it, nee-san. Just remember I support you and believe in you."

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat at Romeo's touching words. Her eyes widen in realization. What Romeo is trying to say is just like her song. 'Never give up…' Lucy thought. She giggles softly, "And to think I give up so easily after I create some really emotional song." Romeo beams, sensing his sister happiness. Lucy hugs Romeo and smiles at him, "Thanks, Romeo. I don't know what I can do without you." Romeo laughs, "You're welcome, nee-san! But I think you should get a bath. Relax your mind and stuff, you know." Lucy nods her head and ruffles Romeo's hair before disappearing in her room.

The next morning, Lucy wakes up at 7 am and quickly changes into her uniform. She's going to persuade the administrators whether they like it or not. Well, more importantly, Gildarts, since he's the mastermind of a sort. It's her dream, and no one's going to stop her from reaching towards it. She left a note to Romeo saying that she has eaten breakfast and informs him not to cook for her as she is going to school already. She stuffs the remaining piece of bread to her mouth and set off quickly. Guess she won't be having lunch today.

She arrives her school's music room only to see that there's no one in there. She search for almost everywhere (except the toilets of course... Though she had thought of peeking in before) and still can't find anyone familiar. She approaches the headmaster's office. She knows she really shouldn't interrupt the headmaster, but this is her dream, and it's important to her. She can't waste another moment. She knocks before peeking in. An old man sat there, a dark aura emitted from him as he deals with all the paperwork. He's short and all his hair had already turned white. His eyes have a dull colour in them, signaturing he's really tired, but Lucy could still see the gentle twinkle in them. He looks up and raises his eyebrow, "Yes, dear?" Lucy squeaked nervously before bowing, "Ah…good morning, Makarov-san! I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Makarov chuckles, "Yes, I heard of you. You're a new transfer student and daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfillia, aren't you?" Lucy frowns, "How do you know that?" He replies, "Let's just say I'm friends with both of them. Anyway, what are you here for, Lucy?"

Lucy asks, "Makarov-san, do you know where Gildarts-san is?" Makarov seems to ponder for a moment before exclaiming, "Ah yes! He's going back to Bosco. If I'm not wrong, his flight is at 9 am. Why do you ask, child?" Lucy gasps, she still has one hour and half before he goes off. She asks urgently, "Which airport, do you know?" "Hmmm, I think it's the one in Magnolia." Lucy protest, "There's no time! Oh no." Makarov raises his eyebrow, "Do you have a business with him, Lucy?" Lucy nods, "Yes, I need to see him now, Makarov-san!"

Makarov stares at her chocolate brown eyes that are currently panicking. He smiles, "Well then, you shall have a ride to the airport, it's not far away." Lucy gapes at him, "Can I really?!" "Yes of course, I believe in you. Just go, Lucy. I will deal with your absence." Makarov dials a number and immediately, a rather old man appears. He asks politely, "Is there anything I can do for you, Makarov?" Makarov beams, "Rob! Could you possibly sent this child here to the Magnolia airport? She's in an emergency here." Rob's eyes widen, "Ah! You mean **that child**?" Makarov laughs, "Yes, I do believe so." Lucy pales at once, "Wait... Surely you haven't know about the incident to Silverspark Cafe already?" Both Rob and Makarov stare at her in surprise, "What incident?" Lucy shakes her head and stammers, "Oh nothing important, just... nothing important."

Rob smiles at her, "Follow me, Lucy. I will take you to the Magnolia Airport right away." Lucy thanks Makarov instantly, "Thank you so much, Makarov-san!" Makarov merely nods his head before Lucy rushes over to Rob's. She boards the car before widening her eyes as the car rush quickly towards the airport that is currently in sight.

Once they arrive, Rob parks the car near the entrance before smiling softly, "I will be waiting here. You go find whoever you need to find." Lucy bows her head before rushing to find Gildarts. Luckily there are not a lot of people there as it's a weekday. She looks at her watch and curses out loud. She has only half an hour left to find him. She searches for the flight to Bosco. Her eyes skim across the line, '9a.m.…Counter 4-6…gate 5!' She rushes and looks around for gate 5. She founds it at once and rushes towards the gate. Unfortunately, the speaker rings out, "To all the customers at gate 5, you can now board the plane. I repeat, to…" Lucy runs even faster and what seems like a year to her, she finally arrives. She desperately searches for a brown-haired man. Her eyes landed on the person that's already boarding the plane.

She cried out, "Gildarts-san!" but the man still can't hear her. She yells out desperately again and tried to go through the flight attendant but the woman rejects her at once, "I'm sorry, miss. You really can't go through unless you have a ticket." Lucy shakes her head as she begins to panic, "You don't understand! I'm not going to board the plane, I just want to speak to someone! This is really important, I have to go in, please!" But the woman shakes her head and refuses to let her in. So Lucy cried out one last time before the figure disappears, "Gildarts-san!" This time, thanks to Mavis, he finally turns around. Lucy sighs in relief that she caught his attention. Gildarts seems surprised to see Lucy.

But instead of going back, he grins at her and nods approvingly before disappearing in sight.

...

...

...

Lucy froze for awhile; did he go off just like that? She cried in frustration to herself, 'What is he thinking?! He saw me and he just IGNORE ME?! Did he know what I've been through just to search for him?!" Once she has calmed down, Lucy begins to sob quietly, she just lost her chance. Her second chance. Her cries make the woman frowns. She said kindly, "Don't cry, miss. It's going to be alright." Lucy sniffles, "I…I just…" The woman asks suddenly, "Miss, are you by any chance looking for Gildarts Clive?" Lucy nods her head as the woman continues, "Are you by any chance Lucy Heartfillia?" Lucy nods her head again. The woman beams, "Then here's a letter for you, miss, from Gildarts-san. He said if you ever appear in the airport today, I should give it to you."

Lucy blinks back her tears before glancing at the letter. It says,

 _To, Lucy Heartfillia_

 _Lucy, if you are reading this, that means you have in fact come in search for me. It's about the reason why you are not chosen, right? Actually, your skills are way above standards. You may even have the same standard as Natsu. But as you said before, what really matters to join in a band is a willing heart. That's what we test you for. It's not to test your standards or whatsoever, we just want to know if you would give up in joining just because I said no, and it seems like you aren't that kind of person. Apparently you have come in search for me the very next day and even chase me to the airport. I've seen and trust you, which is why I leave this note, in hope you will come here. You have passed the test, Lucy. You are just the person we are searching for to become a member of Blazing Bright. Unfortunately, I have to go to Bosco to attend a meeting. But I do wish you good luck in your adventure in Fairy Tail, and your adventure in Blazing Bright. Yes, you are officially a member of Blazing Bright. Give this letter to Mirajane and she will stamp a logo in anywhere you like, it's a sign to say that you have indeed become a member of Blazing Bright. I'm sure Blazing Bright will become the first in all Fiore because of you. I hope to see you again sometime, Lucy. You really impressed me._

 _From, Gildarts Clive_

Lucy mumbles, still shock, "I…I…" Before she beams and shed tears of happiness. So that's why Gildarts didn't approve of her! he never was trying to test her abilities. She gazes up to the plane that's flying off. She whispers, "Thank you so much, Gildarts. I hope to see you again." Lucy thanks the woman before skipping back to the car. Rob saw her happy face and chuckles, "So I take that it turns out alright for you?" Lucy nods her head and exclaims, "Thank you so much, Rob-san! For bringing me here." Rob grins at her before driving the car off.

Lucy arrives her school and head off to the headmaster's office. Makarov is still doing his paperwork, except that Mira is there too. She looks surprised and concerned to find Lucy there. She proceeds to hug Lucy while mumbling, "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I swear I don't...". Lucy interrupts her by thrusting a letter into her hand and smiles, "I know, thank you, Mira-san." Mira's eyes widen as she read and re-read the letter. She eventually broke off into a smile and hugs Lucy while squealing, "I know you can do it, Lucy! Come on, let's get you your new stamp!"

Lucy allows Mira to drag herself out of the room, but not before Lucy shot Makarov a grateful look. Makarov nods his head and motions her to follow Mira. He smiles to himself, 'She's exactly like Layla.' Makarov looks down towards the whole stack of paperwork and pales. One day he will retire for sure.

Mira arrives the music room and pulls out a stamp of a fairy logo or some kind, Lucy couldn't tell. But she likes it either way. Mira explains, "This is called the Fairy Tail logo, as Blazing Bright keeps represent our school to take part in the competition. It shows that you are from Fairy Tail." Lucy stare at the stamp, feeling herself warms up to it immediately. Mira asks, "So what colour should it be? And where would you like it?" Lucy ponders, "Hmmm, pink will be alright. On my left hand, please!" Lucy couldn't help but smile in delight as Mira stamp it on her right hand. Mira said triumphantly, "There you go!" Mira suddenly gasps as she glance at the clock, "Lucy, you should go to your class. You still have classes to attend." Lucy examines her hand before nodding her head and beams at Mira, "Thank you, Mira-san! Well then, I will be going!" Mira bid her a goodbye before Lucy runs off to her class.

Just when she was passing the school gates, she saw Porlyusica there along with some people with a blue uniform. She looked annoyed while the group of people is persistent. Lucy approaches them quietly and asks, "Porlyusica-san, is there something wrong here?" Everyone stopped at once and stares at Lucy. A man nods his head at her and said, "You will be a fine witness, miss. We just want you to identify something." Porlyusica snaps, "I told you, there's no one like that here in Fairy Tail High. Go out, you group of..." The man interrupts, "Policemen, miss. We're just doing what's right."

Lucy pales, "P...Policemen?" The man coughs, "Anyway, young miss. Have you seen this boy before?" Lucy peers at the photo he showed and froze as she saw Gray Fullbuster. The image is unclear and thankfully, the photo doesn't show his face. It's taken from the back. Lucy groans to herself, 'You should be grateful to me, Gray Fullbuster.' before she smiles politely, "I'm so sorry, but I'm sure I haven't seen this guy before. Moreover, I'm not sure that the students here would be half-naked while walking outside. They have shame, you know. It may be someone in university or someone even older." The policemen didn't look convinced but sigh and walked out of the school.

Porlyusica grunts in disapproval, "Those bastards... Wasting my time for this nonsense!" Lucy frowns to herself, 'Maybe Porlyusica-san doesn't recognize Gray...' She said, "Well then, I will be going, Porlyusica-san." Just as Lucy takes a step, Porlyusica calls out loudly, "Tell that Fullbuster boy to keep it down, it's annoying with policemen at the school gates every week!" Lucy froze and turns her head, but Porlyusica is already nowhere in sight. Surely she can't be hearing things? She shrugs and run off to her class.

Meanwhile, in class, all the members of Blazing Bright shared the same class together with Cana, Lisanna, Minerva and one of the girls that is in the gang of Minerva named Flare. Levy sigh, "I guess Lu-chan's not coming…" Gray who is behind Levy, averts his gaze, "She did take it really badly…sometimes I wish you administrators would just stop being so secretive and tell us what's happening." Levy rolls her eyes, "I want to, but Gildarts said no. Not my choice." Gajeel, who is sitting with Levy groans, "Oh come on, shrimp! No one would know!"

Cana, sitting beside Gray agrees, "Yeah, it's not like they would know as long as you and I don't tell." Levy huffs, "No! That would not be…" Jellal, sitting in front of Levy and beside Erza interrupts, "Urm…guys? Can you please…" Erza turned her head and glares at them while hissing, "Will you four just shut up?! Laxus-san is teaching." Gray shivers, "Y...Yes, madam!" Cana snickers, "You are curious too, aren't you, Erza?" Erza winces slightly and sigh, "Yes I am, but I know Gildarts know what he's doing. After all, he's one of the top 5 musicians in Fiore. We must respect his decision no matter what." Cana suggests, "No matter when you want to cut his head off with your katana?" To her surprise, Erza nods her head, "No matter that too."

Gray looks behind him to find Natsu who is sitting next to Loke, raising his eyebrows at him. Gray comments, "You are extremely quiet today, Natsu." Levy teases, "That's because Lucy isn't here. Awwww~ he misses his girlfriend~" Natsu facepalm, "Would you guys just stop it?" All of them said in unison, "No way" Natsu rolls his eyes, "Don't talk to me anymore. From now on, none of you are my friends."

Cana joins in, "Want some beer? That could make up your depression." Natsu groans, "For the last time, I'm not depressed, okay?!" Cana rolls her eyes, "Suuuuuuuuuure" Loke adds, "Hey, he's being serious!" Natsu sigh in relief, "Oh thank god I still have a trustworthy friend."

Loke laughs and thumps him in the back, "Don't worry, Natsu. After all, Lucy's mine to talk." Erza, even sitting two rows in front of them, glows out a dangerous aura before Levy could and asks lowly, "What did you say?" Loke at once squeak and stammers, "I…I mean Lucy is Natsu's!" Erza smiles at him as the aura disappears, "That's right, both of them are meant to be!"

Jellal asks Erza in an amused tone, "You really want both of them to be together, don't you?" Erza replies cheerfully, "Of course! Lucy's my sister and Natsu's kinda like a brother to me. Besides, don't you think blonde and pink hair babies look cute? And just to think one day they will be calling me their aunt…" Erza sighs happily as the imagination begins to play in her mind. Jellal chuckles, "Why not just have your own children?" Erza blushes a shade of dark red, "U…urm…" Jellal raises his eyebrows teasingly.

Luckily, Laxus taps against his table rapidly and calls out, "Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel grunts and stood up as Laxus asks, "How many strings is there on a ukulele?" Gajeel snickers, "Four strings" Laxus nods his head, "That's correct." But before he went back to class, he shot the whole group a warning glare. Erza lowers her head in shame but the others merely snicker.

Suddenly, the door opens softly, revealing a panting blonde, wincing when she realize all the attention is on her. Lucy went in and bows her head, "I'm sorry that I'm late, Laxus-san." Laxus nods absentmindedly but his eyes skim over her figure but stop at her hand with the Fairy Tail logo on. His eyes brightened up as he let out a satisfied smirk. He said, "Go sit down, Lucy. You are forgiven." Lucy bows once more before and search for a place to sit, but at once grimace when she saw it's beside Flare.

But before she can take another step, Loke abruptly stands up and offers his seat for Lucy. He smirks, "Take a seat, milady." Lucy blinks and sat down. She turns to see Loke sitting beside Flare, who seems quite pleased. Her eyes soften as she threw him an appreciative glance. Loke smiles and nods. She turns around to see all her friends gazing at her. Gray is the first one to speak first, "Dude, where were you? We've been worrying about you!" Lucy snaps, "Dealing with your problem, what else?" Gray blinks before he laughs, "Oh, you mean the police? Thanks, Lucy. You're the best!" Levy frowns and said, "No, WHERE WERE YOU, Lu-chan? Have you any idea how..." Levy is interrupted by Natsu at once. He chuckles and holds her hand to show them the Fairy Tail logo. Everyone except Cana gasp in delight as Lucy squeaks timidly, "Urm... Well, I'm in!"

Levy sighs out happily, "Oh Lu…" Lucy giggles but it instantly drops when Levy continues, "You actually got the same sign colour as Natsu!" Lucy and Natsu both groan. Lucy cried out, "Oh come on! Mine is pink while his is red! There's difference, you know!" Cana joins in, "But that doesn't change the fact you choose the same colour as his hair!" Erza pipes in, "And don't you think pink and red mix well? Pink stands for delicate while red stands for passionate" Lucy breathes deeply before sighing and put her hands up in defeat. Natsu rolls his eyes and retorts back, "Why don't you say so for you and Jellal?" Erza blushes a million-shade of dark red as Jellal blushes and glare at Natsu for putting him in this situation, to which all of them snicker.

Laxus coughs and glowers at the group, before snarling, "I would like to remind all of you that we are still in class." All of them sit straight and said nothing else more, to Erza and Jellal's relief. Laxus continues his class and manage to explain a new topic before the school bell rang. He sighs and grunts, "Right, we'll stop here brats." With that, he picks up all his books and files and steps out of class. The class let out a sigh of relief before packing their bag. Lucy stuffs everything into her bag only to look up and see everyone waiting for her at the door. She sweatdropped, seriously, why did they pack so fast? It hasn't even been 10 seconds!

Levy interrupts the blonde when she approaches them, "Don't worry, Lu-chan. You will just be as fast as us before long without realizing. It's really illogical." Lucy blinks, "How do you know what I'm thinking?" Natsu smirks, "We get that a lot from Gajeel and Loke." Lucy widens her eyes, "Wait…both of them are new? Hang on, now that you mention it, I've never heard of your story before!" Jellal smile at her, "We will tell you on our way."

Natsu starts, "So when we are still in Fairy Tail Middle School, I decided to join in the extra classes of a music band. I join in with someone else older than me. They look down on everyone and thought themselves as the best. It's really annoying. I've been treated like their slaves…" Lucy frowns worriedly as she saw Natsu's face darkens. But he continues with a smile, "But after a talk with my family, I quit their band, but I still want to join in a music band, that's why I create one for myself. It's quite difficult at first since I had to fill some application and that kind of stuff, but then I sort it all out. Gray is the first one to join in, since he is in the same class as me and loves music. We tried inviting other people to join in as well, but no one wanted to."

Gray continues, "It is hard to start a band with only 2 members. The school gave us a month to find at least 3 members but it's been 3 weeks and no one joins in. Just as we are almost losing our hope, Jellal and Erza came."

Erza pipes in, "Both me and Jellal are childhood friends and we share the same school. We love music and when we saw the list of bands to join, we figure someone our age will be better to hang out, that's why we choose Natsu's band."

Gray continues, "Natsu is the one that names the band Blazing Bright as he wants the band to shine out outstandingly, like a wild and passionate fire." Jellal interrupts, "And after that, we take part in the school competition, which led us to represent our school and take part for another competition for middle schoolers." Natsu said, "We achieved second place there. That is also the time when we started to get popular. We all attend Fairy Tail Middle-High after that and continue on with our band."

Jellal said, "We began to take parts in numerous competitions since then. We started to improve and achieve more gold trophies, and at the same time got more popular. We even take part in the interview from Weekly Sorcerer. It's a moment we can never forget." Erza said, "And after that, Gajeel joins in as well, which is followed by Loke." Gajeel smirks, "Since then, we began to take part in national or global competition. though we only managed to get to top 30, we are in the headlines for a week. And as you can see, we get really popular by then." Loke adds, "All of them are stunned by our performances and our handsomeness and beauty, of course."

Erza adds, "Makarov trusted us and ordered an engineer to build this music room just for us. He also asked Laxus and Gildarts to teach us while Levy and Mirajane to arrange all our schedules. That's why we give 1/3 of our reward money to him, for a sign of our gratitude."

Loke said, "And then everything went better and better since we take part in more competitions and have even been chosen to enter the Grand Tournament!" Levy pipes in, "It's brilliant news for all of us. We went to party in Natsu's house right after." Jellal smiles, "We achieved ninth and seventh the last year and before." Lucy cried out in delight, "That's amazing!"

Natsu smiles, "Yes indeed, but we need to improve still." Gajeel smirks, "It's pretty surprising for us to achieve the top 10." Levy sigh in depress, "But still we lost to Sabertooth, Raven Tail, Lamia Scale, Tartaros, and Alvarez." Gray declares, "But don't you worry, we've been practicing a lot lately, I'm sure we can achieve top 5 this year!" Lucy smiles, "I'm sure you all could!" Natsu coughs and raises his eyebrow, "You mean WE could."

Erza continues, "Some of our songs have been listed in top 5 most popular songs in Fiore. It has also been listed in the top 10 most popular songs in the whole world!" Loke nods, "That will be Payphone, you heard it before right?" Lucy nods and exclaims, "No wonder! That song is simply wonderful!" Levy elbows Lucy in her ribs teasingly, "You know, Natsu made that song." Lucy shot Natsu an impressed glance but ignore Levy's teasing tone, making her pouts.

Gajeel said, "And that's basically it…" Gray interrupts, "Don't forget about the time when Lisanna and the others join in! That time our band is way too popular, that's why we have to test them for their abilities. They didn't expect to have a test, and they failed horribly."

Natsu smile at Lucy as they arrive the music room, "And then you got in." Lucy gaze at them in awe, "Wow…it seems like all of you been through quite a lot!" Natsu chuckles, "Yes, but it's worth it in the end." Lucy sighs happily, "Happily ever after…" Erza smile, "I won't say it like that. There are still a lot of upcoming challenges. That's why we need you, Lucy." Lucy gazes up in determination, "I will do my best!" But the gaze falters as her brows furrows, "You know, I've been thinking about it...why is our school named Fairy Tail?"

Jellal replies, "There holds a deep meaning in it. It is rumored that Yuri Dreyar, the first to build this school, had heard someone asked if fairies have a tail. And that got him wondering." Gray continues, "He for one believes in fairy tales, myths, legends and such. He went on a journey to find the answer. He encountered a lot of adventures on his way. He met a lot of unknown place, foods, plants and even beasts. Some aren't as pleasant."

Natsu follows, "At the end of the day, he still can't find his answer, but that question only took him to plenty of adventure. And for that, he gained a lot of experience. That's why he named this school Fairy Tail. He hopes we, too encounter a lot of adventure in this school."

Lucy asks hesitantly, "Is he…alive?" Erza grimace, "It is unfortunate to say he died on his journey out of illness. It is quite unexpected. He was sent to Fiore's hospital to heal, but they couldn't help him. He is told that he still left a week to live. He wants to go to the wild again, but he can't even stand nor seat. He did leave a will, though, both to his family and the school."

Loke adds quietly, "He did say something extraordinary at the end that got everyone wondering, even now. He stated that he doesn't know if fairies have a tail, but he can be sure that they still live. No one know exactly what he meant, has he seen a fairy before? Then why can't he be certain if fairies have a tail? Or is it something that he had said incoherently?"

Lucy froze as that question sounded all too familiar. She herself had asks this question numerous times, 'Do fairies exist?' Her father had laughed it off while her friends have stifle a laugh and think of her as immature. Her maids think she's still innocent and merely giggle and patted her head. Only two exceptions. Aries, her most trusted maid, her best friend has state that she's not sure and she thinks that Lucy should find her answer when she grows up. Her second option, her mother, thinks so too. And she still didn't give up hope. And later, she found her answer, from one of Mavis Vermillion books…

Lucy whispers, "Fairies do live…... in our hearts…... In those who believes in fairies." Everyone froze as they watch Lucy seems to be drifting to another world, her eyes water slightly. She asked, "That's what he's trying to say... I think." She chokes a laugh and covers her face in embarrassment, "Sorry, I'm really emotional." Loke whispers to Jellal, "I don't get it, what's so touching about that?" Jellal rolls his eyes and said, "You know girl's stuff."

Erza hugs her, "That does make sense, but come on now. Don't cry, it ruins your pretty face." Gajeel snickers, "Bunnies are emotional." To which he got a punch from Gray. Gray hiss, "Don't insult her." Gajeel grunts, "What? Don't you know? Bunnies are really…...Wait, are you crying?!" They turn to see Levy sniffles and covers her face indignantly, "Of…Of course not! Why would I…I…"

Tears begin to slip down Levy's face. Loke winces, "Whoa there, Lev. Calm down. After all, everything has past." Gajeel grunts, "Whatever. I'm done with this drama." He slams the door open, but instantly shrunk back at the unpleasant sight. Laxus, Makarov and Mirajane are there. And currently the three of them are glaring at them.

Gray shivers and strangled a smile, "H…Hi?" Laxus glare at them, his rage seething out, " **Natsu** , I said to arrive here at 3, not 3:30!" Natsu mutters, "S…sorry…I forgot." Mirajane steps forward and smiles sweetly at them, "Yes, my dears, come in!"All of them shudder except Erza. She steps in, not affected by the venomous aura, which is followed by Jellal. Lucy lowers her gaze when she passed Mira. She at once jumps in fright when Mira slams the door close.

Makarov merely shakes his head in distress. Laxus growls, "Next time be on time! Anyway, Gramps want to inform you all…" All of them stop when Mira growls lowly and tilts her head and look at Laxus with her innocent chocolate brown orbs, " ** _Next_** time?" Laxus sweatdrops, "Urm…you know what? They're all yours!" Mira smile at him before smiling deviously at all of the members.

Levy squeaks out, "Urm…I'm not counted in right? After all, I'm not one of the members…" Mira sighs and smiles at her, "Oh Levy…you are part of Blazing Bright. You've done a lot of them, you know. Moreover, you are their leader!" Levy manage to let out a smile before it completely falters as Mirajane continues, snarling, "That's why your punishment will be worse!"

All of them except Lucy trembles slightly, Mira the demon/Satan has come out. Mirajane yells, "Now tell me, you insolent rascals! Why are you late?! You know I absolutely hate people who arrive late!" Erza replies smoothly, "We are explaining our experience…" Mira screams, "I never told you to answer me!" All of them wince as Gajeel huffs, "You are the one that told us to tell you…"

Mira raises her eyebrows, "What? Can't you sense sarcasm?!" Natsu facepalm "Does that even count as…" Mirajane growls threateningly before Natsu gulps and stutters, "C…continue…" Mira snarls, "You will receive punishment!" Lucy steps out courageously, "Ano Mira, just punish me, I'm the one that ask them…" Mira at once smile sweetly at her, "Oh no dear, you all work as teammates. It's not your fault…alone."

Lucy shivers as Mira barks, "Clean the whole music room by today! Every instrument too! Tomorrow this place should be clean and tidy. I want to see the sparks in it! Do you hear me?! If there's so much as a dust…... Well, you know the outcome of it." Everyone nod their head furiously. Levy mumbles to Lucy, "Trust me when I said she's worse than Satan himself."

Unfortunately, Mira heard it and smiles, "Levy, do you really think so?" Levy froze and stammers, "W…Well…Satan couldn't have been as d…devious as you…...can he?" Mira at once demands, "How do you know?! Are you Satan himself?!" Levy shakes her head, "N…..." Mira interrupts, " **Are** you Satan?!" Levy squeaks out, "NO!" Mira laughs evilly, "That's right! You're not! I am Satan, of course I know how cruel Satan can be! Now stop whining and accept the punishment willingly!" Gray nods his head furiously while Mira blinks and returns to her old self. She said politely, "Makarov if you would."

Makarov wipes the cold sweat on his face while Laxus still stands rigidly beside him, but his knees somehow seem to tremble…weird…Anyway, Makarov coughs and said, "Well as you all can see, we have a new member here, Lucy Heartfilia. I hope you guys get along well."

Everyone smiles warmly at her. Suddenly, Mira squeals, "Oh right, I completely forgot about it! Congratulations, Lucy!" Lucy gulps as Mira steps forward and tried to hug her. Lucy's sense triggered and at once step backward and stutters, "Urm... It's okay, Mira-san. You don't have to..." She's still afraid of Mira.

Mira ignores her and promptly hugs her, "Welcome to the band, Lucy!" Lucy blushes and returns the hug until Mira said... "Well then, I will leave the band to you. If anyone of them arrives late... " Lucy at once breaks the hug and cried out, "Thank you so much for the **warm** embrace, Mira-san. But... Let's hear what Makarov-san has to say!"

Makarov sweatdrops and continues, "Anyway, I'm sure that Levy has informed all of you that your next competition will be in Tokyo, You will be competing with Phantom Lord, Quatro Cerberus and Oracein Seis. However, due to some incidents lately, your next competition will be held in Dawn City two weeks later, and you will be facing Phantom Lord, Quatro Cerberus and Lamia Scale. After that, the next competition will be held in Crocus, your opponents will be Oracein Seis, Blue Pegasus, and Phantom Lord."

Gray is the first to exclaim, "LAMIA SCALE?! They're our opponents?!" Lucy frowns, "What's the matter? Are they really strong?" Erza comments, "They are strong, we've never beat them before." Loke crosses his arms, "We're always a few marks behind them." Gray shakes his head, "That's not it, Lyon is going to be there too..." Lucy lightens up, "You mean Lyon Vastia? It's been so long since I last saw him!"

Levy said sternly, "They surely are strong, but we need to be careful of Phantom Lord." Gray widens his eyes, "Juvia's going to be there too..." Natsu growls, "Those guys... If they dare cheat..." Laxus said, "Don't worry about those guys. We will be watching them. Makarov coughs, "Anyway, the prize will be $100 000 along with a big trophy, so be sure to win it!"

Natsu smirks at him confidently, "Count on us, gramps! We will definitely sweep them off their feet!" Mira giggles, "That's the spirit! Oh right, we've already planned a trip for all of you." Makarov interrupts, "That's why you guys will have to win the first prize no matter what! GOT IT, BRATS?!"

Everyone gasp in delight at the mention of that. Lucy takes a deep breath and smiles confidently, "We can do it!"


	11. Chapter 11 A chance encounter

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey, guys! So this is the extra long chapter I'm talking about. I spent so much time working on this... But I hope you guys will enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

 _ **A Chance Encounter**_

"We're finally here, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed happily. She dances around lightly before sighing happily, "The air felt so refreshing!" Lucy giggles while exiting the bus, "I'm so excited! It's our first trip together!" Loke nods and states, "Indeed, milady. We will have to savour the feeling of being together. It will only be a one-day trip, though... Thinking of it makes me disappointed."

Lucy frowns, "Are you expecting something?" Loke ponders, "Well, I was thinking if I could have the chance to sleep with you, milady, and maybe gets to..." A blow to his head makes him stop and mutters an "Ow..." He turns around and said angrily, "What the hell, Gray?!" Gray narrows his eyes, "Don't flirt with Lucy, man."

Loke snorts, "And what does that have to do with you?" Gray rolls his eyes, "Just be grateful that Natsu's still on the bus. Otherwise, it won't be just a blow to your head." Loke rubs his head soothingly but said nothing else as he realized that Gray's right. He may even end up in the hospital.

Natsu sigh as he exited the bus, "Finally! Akane Beach! It's been so long. My knees are really stiff." Lucy smiles while stretching her hands out, "Me too. It's already been an hour." Levy sigh happily as she clutches a book within her arms, "But at least I finished this book. You've finished yours too, right, Lu-chan?" Lucy nods while smiling.

Gajeel snorts, "It has already been two hours, bookworms! Seriously, both of you forget the time whenever you're reading." Lucy and Levy blink in surprise, "Two hours...?" They stare at each other and frowns as they said in unison, "Has it been that long?"

Gray pipes in, "But thanks to that two hours, flamehead and I have done the lyrics in our latest song." Natsu yawns, "It's really annoying, but we manage to make it." Lucy gawks at him, "That's impressive!" Natsu blushes slightly and looks away from her admiring stare, "Y...You think so?"

Loke interrupts them abruptly, "Jellal and I even have some ideas for our new songs." Natsu grins while hearing that, "Great job, bro! We could really use that idea." Erza nods in approval, "All of you have managed your time well. I too have finally finished my whole strawberry cake while savoring every bite of it."

Everyone sweatdrop while Lucy smiles, "Good for you, nee-san!" Levy entwines Lucy's and her hand while saying excitedly, "Lu-chan, let's go to the booksh..." Erza interrupts, "All right! Since all members of Blazing Bright are here, let's start this trip by going to Rising Star Cafe! It's the most famous cafe in Fiore. And I heard they sell the best strawberry cake too!"

Levy huffs as her sentence got interrupted. And just when she was about to spend the whole day in the library with Lucy! Loke said dryly, "Erza, you just ate one whole cake." Erza shrugs, "I don't see a problem to that." Gajeel mutters to Natsu, "She will probably get fat one of these days..."

Suddenly, Erza raises her eyebrow, "What did you say, Gajeel?" Natsu butts in as he saw Gajeel pales instantly, "Urm...He asked if that strawberry cake is really that delicious..."

...

...

...

Wrong answer. Erza grabs the collar of Gajeel's shirt threateningly and snarls, "What are you trying to imply, bastard?!" Gajeel cried out, "Wha...? I didn't say that!" Erza's crimson eyes pierce right through Gajeel's pure black eyes, "Then What. Did. You. Say?" Gajeel grunts, "I just said that you will probably get..."

His breath hitched as he just realized what EXACTLY is he saying. He glances around for help, only to find everyone sweatdropping while Natsu on the other hand, stares at him like he's an idiot. (Gajeel swearing his revenge on him that instant. It's Natsu's fault and yet he's the one being punished! At least choose a better answer, for god's sake!)

Gajeel coughs, "Ahem...I mean, let's go to the Rising Star Cafe!" Erza tightens her grip and hiss, "Don't you dare lie to me! That's not what you said!" Gajeel squeaks, "W...What? That's what I said! Right, Natsu?"

Natsu, sensing Gajeel's silent curse and glare earlier, promptly raises his eyebrow and asks, "Is that what you said? I thought you said you think Erza will probably get..." Gajeel yells, "Shut up, Salamander!" Natsu rolls his eyes while smirking to himself slyly, "You asked me."

Before Gajeel can lunge at Natsu, Erza growls, "So? I will probably get WHAT?!" Gajeel widens his eyes in fear and stutters, "I...I mean...You will probably get... The... The strawberry cake you wanted!" Erza frowns, "And why would you think that?"

Gajeel trembles in fear as his mind races with an answer... ANY answer, "Because...because...urm... Because there probably won't be any people there..."

...

...

...

And again, the wrong answer. Natsu stifles a laugh while Jellal facepalmed. This is worse than Natsu's answer. Erza unsheaths her katana (Why would she bring that here in the first place?!) and bellows, "How dare you! That cake is the best in the world, THE BEST IN THE WORLD! AND YOU DARE BESMIRCH THE VIRTUE OF IT! PREPARE TO DIE, YOU..."

Her sentence is interrupted by a loud meow. All of them snap their head towards Gajeel's bag. A black cat's head pops out, and it's trying furiously to scramble out of the bag. Lucy exclaims, "Hey! It's your cat! Come here, sweetie."

The black cat springs towards Lucy and nuzzles her while purring. All of them stare at it, speechless. Jellal groans, "You brought a CAT to a BEACH?! Seriously, Gajeel. What's wrong with you?" Levy exclaims, "Jellal's right! You should have carried it, not put it in a BAG! Oh poor thing, it must be hard to breathe inside there, right?" Jellal sweatdrop as he mutters to himself, "That's not the point..."

Gajeel exclaims, "Hey! I left a small hole for him to breathe, you know!" Erza narrows her eyes and barks, "YOU! YOU BROUGHT A CAT TO A BEACH, AND ON OUR FIRST TRIP TOO!" Gajeel yelps, "What can I do?! My dad is away! Unlike Salamander and that kid, no one can look after the cat!"

Wendy frowns, "That's right, mom and dad look after Happy and Carla..." Natsu crosses his arms and states simply, "Then just throw it out." Gajeel glares at Natsu and is just about to punch him when Erza's grip on his collar, along with her katana, reminded him of his position. Luckily for him, Wendy pleads Erza, "Erza-san, please allow Gajeel-san's cat to stay. I mean, I would bring Carla here too, if no one would be looking after her."

Erza sigh in annoyance, "Oh fine. But Gajeel, you should reflect on your actions as well. This will not happen again, is that clear?!" Gajeel nods his head furiously, "Yes, of course." As Erza walks on ahead, Gajeel smirks to himself and picks up his cat, "Oh, you have no idea how grateful I am to you. Thank God I brought you here!"

As soon as he said that, Erza kick him in the stomach with all her might, launching him to a kilometer ahead. Natsu broke out into laughter along with Gray and Loke. Jellal and Lucy sweatdrop while Wendy gasps. Levy frowns in concern, "Oh dear, I wonder if he's alright..." Wendy stammers, "Erza-san...Urm...I think that's a bit...too harsh..." Erza shrugs, "Really? I think it's perfect. He should be grateful to me actually. That's the exact location of Rising Star Cafe."

As everyone makes their way towards the cafe along the beach, Lucy chat with Jellal, whom she thinks is the most sensible one among her bandmates, "Jellal, do you need help with that guitar?" Jellal smiles at her, "It's okay, I can handle it." Lucy sigh, "Seriously, why do you guys bring all those instruments on a trip?" Jellal chuckles, "We often got some ideas when we're on a trip, especially Natsu."

Lucy blushes at the mention of the name, "Natsu, huh? He's always good with the guitar. He's well... passionate in music, I guess." Jellal eyes her for a minute before he smiles, "You like him, don't you?" Lucy shakes her head instantly as her face blushed a deep red, "NO! We're just...We're just classmates! Well... Urm... Friends... Bandmates to be exact... Oh Mavis, don't tell me you're going to tease me too!" Jellal chuckles, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not teasing you. It's just that... It's kinda obvious to us. You might not be clear with your feelings, but sometimes you should think about it."

Lucy shakes her head furiously, "Woah there. I just think of him as a friend. A Friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Jellal seems unconvinced at her reply. Inwardly, Lucy frowns, "My feelings for Natsu..." She has never seriously thought about that. She certainly thinks of him as a friend... But somehow... Lucy shakes her head to herself, 'We're just friends, we're just friends. There's nothing to think about.' Jellal asks in concern, "Lucy, are you alright?"

Lucy nods her head, "I'm alright! Just...Urm..." Jellal suggests slyly, "Your feelings?" Lucy nodded absentmindedly. She realizes her mistake almost at once and blurted out, "I mean, what about your feelings towards Erza-nee?" Jellal blinks, "Erza...?" Lucy smiles, "Yes, I'm interested in your answer." Jellal blushes, "Well, I...Urm...I guess I kinda like her..." Lucy gasps, "I KNEW IT!"

Everyone turn their head and Erza asks, "What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu frowns suspiciously, "Jellal?" Jellal stutters, "Urm...We're talking about the cat." Lucy agrees at once, "Yes, the cat. It's urm... It's not with us, right?"

Gray rubs the back of his head, "Now that you mentioned it, it's not here..." Wendy cried out in horror, "Oh no! We left it behind, didn't we? Poor cat!" Erza suddenly points out to the waves and states, "That must be it."

All of them turn to see the black cat sitting there licking its paw while a huge wave is about to drown it. Levy screams while Wendy shrieks in horror, "It's gonna drown! Natsu-nii!" Before anyone can rush to its safety, Erza pulls out her katana (out of nowhere) and stops them, "Don't. I wanna see what happens."

Everyone shudders while Wendy tugs at Natsu's sleeve and hiss, "Do something, Natsu-nii!" Natsu hisses back quietly, "Oh hell no! I'm not suicidal." Lucy cried out, "Erza-nee! Please just..." She stops when the black cat finally looks up and saw the wave. Lucy sigh in relief, "Oh thank Mavis he noticed."

But to their surprise, the black cat JUMP INTO the wave, making everyone's jaw dropped. After a few minutes, Erza nods her head in approval, "That's really brave of him, I have to say." Natsu and Gray said shakily, "I changed my mind. He is suicidal, after all."

Jellal facepalmed, "I wonder what would Gajeel said... Wait, I don't even want to think about it." Erza shrugs, "It's his fault after all. I'm sure he will learn from this experience and will never bring a cat to school NOR on a trip again."

Wendy wails, "Wa...That's cruel!" Natsu comforts the sobbing girl while sighing, "Sorry, Wendy, this is Erza we are talking about, after all. I shouldn't have brought you here." Wendy shakes her head while sniffing, "It's not your fault, Natsu-nii. I want to come here with you myself. I just wish..." Lucy ruffles Wendy's head and smiles, "Cheer up, Wendy! I'm sure the cat will be fine! I just prayed to Mavis just now, I'm sure she will help the cat out somehow!"

Wendy wipes her tears while asking, "Urm... I've been wondering about it but... Who exactly is Mavis? Is she a goddess or something?" Lucy giggles, "Oh no, she's more than that! She's a fairy!" Wendy's face lit up as she asks excitedly, "A fairy?! Does she have wings? Does she have ears like us? Or is it a kind of pointed ears like an elf? Does she have tails? How many?" Lucy holds Wendy's hand and walks with her while explaining who Mavis is.

Seeing Wendy's happy face makes Natsu smiles, that's what he likes about Lucy. She's able to cheer anyone up whenever they are depressed.

When they finally arrive Rising Star Cafe, Levy is the first to search for Gajeel whereas almost everyone forgets his existence. After a few good minutes, Levy wails, "He's not here, Lu-chan! Where could he be?"

"Maybe you should take a look at the tree, he may be stuck there," Gray suggests. Natsu ponders, "Hmm...Maybe somewhere on the roof?" Loke sigh, "You should look out to the sea." Jellal sweatdrops, "You should just ask the employees, Levy." Levy sniffs, "But I have already done all that... Except Jellal's."

Lucy suddenly came running towards them and exclaims, "The cashier said Gajeel is in the infirmary! Let's go!" Levy sigh relief, "Oh thank God! I was so worried!" All of them rush into the infirmary and saw Gajeel with his knees bandaged. A girl taking care of him exclaims, "Ah, you must be his friends! I'm sorry to say that he has a bruised knee. But he's alright now!"

Levy hugs him tightly while Lucy sighs in relief. Natsu, Gray, and Loke rub the back of their heads and mutters to themselves, "Just a bruised knee? That's weird..." Gajeel barks, "Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Erza looks dissatisfied as she asks, "I would like to know the reason too. I can't believe that all I can do to you is just a bruise knee."

The girl sweatdrop as Gajeel explains, "I landed in the sea as you kicked me. But unfortunately, my knee slammed against the rocks. Luckily, the workers here saw me and helped me out." Wendy hugs him, "Thank goodness you are alright, Gajeel-san!" Gajeel ruffles Wendy's hair, "I'm tough, kiddo. You should know that."

Gajeel tried to get up with Levy's help while asking, "So, where is my cat?"

Oh, sh*t.

That instant, a silence occurred as everyone looks uneasy. Levy is the first to break the silence, "Urm... You see... Your cat is...someone is taking care..." Before she gets to finish her sentence, Erza interrupts as she places her hand on Gajeel's shoulder and nods to him curtly, "Your cat dies a hero, risking its life for my own entertainment. It deserves a well-built grave along with a will."

...

...

...

Everyone facepalmed at that. Levy, Lucy, and Wendy had already covered their ears and prepared for the worse. Gajeel looked as if his soul has escaped as he asks quietly, "What did you say?" Levy stammers nervously, "No no, it's... It's not what you think it is..." Natsu rolls his eyes, "You cat died jumping into a wave."

Gajeel widens his eyes. His jaw dropped. His body froze...

After a few good minutes, he suddenly yells as he tried to lunge at his so called friends (His knee still hurts), " Why you! Why didn't any of you stopped him?!" And now it's Gray's turn to roll his eyes, "Dude, it's Erza. We are not suicidal." Erza crosses her arms and said, "But at least you learned that you shouldn't bring a pet on a trip with us."

Gajeel roars, "YOU MAD WOMAN! I'M SO GONNA...LET ME GO SQUIRT!" A tick mark appeared in Levy's head as she hisses, "What did you just call me?!" Lucy places her hand reassuringly at Levy's hand and soothes her at once, "He didn't mean it, Levy-chan."

Erza on the other hand, raises her eyebrow and asks daringly, "You're gonna what?" Gajeel growls in reply, "Oh, I', so gonna slam you against the iron pillar and knock you out! The next thing you know you will be drowned in the sea! That's what you get for drowning my poor cat!"

Erza simply rolls her eyes and mutters, "Immature" while Wendy looks like she's going to cry, "G...Gajeel-san... That's really horrible!" Gajeel ruffles her hair and smirks at her, "Don't worry kiddo. I will blindfold you beforehand."

Wendy wails, "That's not going to help at all!" Erza hugs Wendy in a comforting embrace, "Now now, that's not going to happen. He's just an amateur, he can't..." Gajeel cried out in annoyance, "AMATEUR?! OH, I WILL SHOW YOU!"

Once again, he struggles to leap to his feet and dash towards Erza. Jellal pins him down on his bed tightly and said, "Calm down, Gajeel." Gajeel shoves him off and yells, "STOP MEDDLING, BASTARD!"

...

...

...

Natsu widens his eyes in horror. Loke gapes at him. Gray's jaw dropped. Levy covers her eyes knowingly. Wendy went silent. Lucy helps Jellal up in concern. Jellal winces a little. And Erza...

Erza unsheathes her katana in fury and yells, "HOW DARE YOU! JELLAL'S JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU, AND YET YOU DID WHAT?!" Gajeel blinks to himself, "H...Huh?" He looked over to Jellal and only then does the color drained from his face. He mutters to himself, "Oh shit." The most important thing you HAVE to know being a student in Fairy Tail High, NEVER insult Jellal Fernandez whenever Erza Scarlet is around.

Within a minute, cries of mercy and shouts of terror could be heard in the infirmary. Natsu has already pulled her sister, Wendy outside before she could hear them. Levy follows Natsu outside. Gray and Loke turned their backs while Lucy had decided it's all Gajeel's fault and that he has to face the punishment while pulling Jellal out of the infirmary. All of them shudder as the katana make contact with Gajeel for numerous time.

At long last (which is just a minute in reality), the cried ended. Gray dared to peek at the situation, to find Gajeel extremely wounded and Erza sighing in triumph. Erza turns to the horrified girl (the worker of Rising Star Cafe) and said, "I'm sorry for the trouble, but I will leave him in your care. Looks like he will be staying here the whole day."

The speechless girl nods slowly as she's still trying to devour everything. Poor girl, she's going to have a trauma. Gray gulps and said, "Hey... Erza... Urm... Lucy said she found a place to sit at the cafe." Erza smiles at him, "Then let's go." Loke sweatdrops, "O...Okay..."

Both of them look at Gajeel in pity before joining Erza and returning to their cheerful selves.

When Erza found the others, Wendy is the first to ask, "Erza-san... Urm... How's Gajeel-san? There's a lot of noise in there just now..." Erza smiles at her, "It's okay, that was just him knocking all over the place due to his headache." Wendy asks worriedly, "Ah, is he alright?" Natsu quickly replies, "Don't bother, Wendy. He will be alright."

Erza looks around and said, "Even so, I still can't believe there are no people here. This cafe is really famous..." Levy laughs awkwardly, "Maybe it's still early? There should be tons of people here in the evening." Gray frowns, "Really?" Lucy whispers to him, "No, actually we can't find a place here. This place is fully-packed before. Once they heard Gajeel's screaming they left in a hurry, that's why..." Gray sweatdrops, "I... I see..."

A waiter hurried up to their tables and asks, "Yes, what would you like?" Jellal replies, "Three cups of coffees, two cups of earl grey tea, a cup of hot chocolate and two lattes, please." Erza adds, "And a whole strawberry cake." The waiter jots down the orders until he stops, "Urm... Sorry, miss, we're out of strawberry cake."

The instant he said that, Erza felt the world crashing down suddenly. The waiter looks uneasy as Erza froze and did not say a word. Natsu coughs slightly, "T...That will be all." The waiter nods and went off, leaving Erza to deal with her shock.

Lucy breaks the silence, "There are more people here now." Levy glance up and comments, "You're right. Seven tables are already full in such a short time. Guess this is a really popular place." Loke's face lit up at once as he saw a few hot girls chatting to one another. He stands up smoothly and winks at Lucy, "I will be there if you need me."

Natsu rolls his eyes as Lucy sigh, "He's going to flirt again..." All of them stare at Loke. He casually sits beside them and winks at them when they notice his presence, making them blush. Soon, all of them begin to chat, and some of them blush at his pick-up line.

Levy shakes her head, "Seriously, I can't understand why girls would fall for him." Everyone (except Erza and Wendy) replies in unison, "I don't too." Wendy blinks in surprise, "But Loke-san is handsome, isn't he? I mean, I may fall for him if he ever..." Everyone stares at her in horror while Natsu grabs her shoulders and hisses, "Don't! He's just a trash. You're way more than him, Wendy."

Luckily, the awkward conversation stopped when the waiter arrived with their drinks. Wendy sips on her hot chocolate silently, wondering why everyone's gaze is on her. That's when Erza suddenly mutters, "No strawberry cake..."

Lucy sweatdrops, "Urm... Erza-nee?" Erza's body trembles as she whispers to herself, "And just when I really looked forward to it too..." Suddenly, Jellal produces a slice of strawberry cake from his bag and handed it to Erza. He blushes slightly while smiling, "I bought this just now in all the ruckus (When everyone left in a hurry). Here."

Erza blushes in shades of red before she accepts it meekly and whispers, "T...Thank you, Jellal." Everyone couldn't help but smile at that. Erza took a bite and moan at the flavor. She exclaims, "This is really delicious!" Jellal cracks a smile at Erza's happy face.

However, before Erza could take another bite, Loke who is flirting with the girls, accidentally knock Erza with his back while he's trying to get close to a sexy brunette. And of course, that knock off his made the cake Erza's eating fall down the table and creates a huge mess on the floor.

Everyone froze.

Loke turns around to apologize, oblivious to everything, "Ah, sorry, Erza. I didn't mean to urm... interrupt you. I was just..." Erza's body trembles slightly while she asks quietly, "... What did you do?" Loke frowns, "Huh?" He peers over to see a slice of cake on the floor. And worse, it was trampled. (A certain customer exclaims in disgust at the mess under her shoe)

Tears suddenly form on Erza's eyelids as her chocolate brown eyes turn watery.

Everyone froze. Yet again.

Loke gulps and prepares for the worst. No one and exactly NO ONE has ever seen Erza cried (Except Jellal... And maybe her family...) Jellal's breath hitched at the sight. Somehow, it pains him in the heart. Despite her tears, Erza grits her teeth and narrows her eyes at Loke. If looks could kill, Loke's soul would have already turned to dust by the hatred in her eyes.

But this time, no one pity Loke at all (Except Wendy... She's too kind.) After all, this is the first time Jellal has bought something for Erza. It's the first time that Erza has felt so delighted. And the fact that Loke has demolished it and made Erza cry did not help at all.

And the next thing he knew, he was badly beaten, bruised, slashed, tore, and he could literally hear his bone... CRACK! Wait, what was that? It sounded near his feet... CRACK! Ouch, his arms hurt... Oh no... he could **really** hear his bone cracking now.

Everyone in the cafe ran out in a hurry **again**. This is worse than he thought. But even worse, he was tossed out into the sea. THE SEA. Oh dear lord, just when he doesn't know how to swim!

Erza sigh as the anger bubbling inside her finally disappear. She was so looking forward to the cake that Jellal has bought **for her**. Jellal grasps Erza's hand and said, "Don't worry, I will buy another cake for you." Erza shakes her head and dried up her tears while suddenly feeling ashamed for crying. She smiles radiantly, making Jellal's heart skip a beat, "It's okay, just a bite is enough for me, Jellal." Jellal blushes in different shades of red at that.

Meanwhile, Wendy watched everything in horror. Partly her brother's fault to begin with. Natsu was so captivated by the scene, making him forgot to cover his sister's eyes. Wendy asks in a whisper, "L...Loke-san is going to be fine... right? Surely he knows how to swim?" Natsu and Gray reply in unison, "Nope, that playboy definitely doesn't know how to swim. He's doom for sure." Levy adds, "Plus his injuries, I doubt he will even be able to swim."

Wendy wails, "Wha...! But that's so cruel! Loke-san didn't do it on purpose! He... He can't die now!" Natsu hugs his sister and comforts, "Now now, don't cry, Wendy. This is what he gets for messing real bad with Erza."

Wendy shakes herself out from Natsu's grasp and rushes to Erza's side, "Erza-san! Please don't let Loke-san die! He didn't do it on purpose!" Erza's eyes twitched, "That bastard deserves it." Wendy stares at Erza with her teary chocolate brown eyes pleadingly, "But...!"

After a few good minutes of persuading, Erza finally gives in to Wendy's irresistible puppy eyes. She sighs, "Oh fine, maybe this torture is enough for him." Wendy cheers silently as Erza walks towards the cafe... Huh?

Erza grabs a long wooden bench and breaks apart the four legs. She then throws the long, flat piece of wood to the sea, successfully knocking Loke right on the head (through a pair of binoculars). Wendy, Lucy, and Levy gawk at the scene, "You said you are going to save him!"

Erza shrugs, "I am, when the wood hits him, he will fall unconscious, and he won't struggle at all. That way, his body will float on the surface, allowing him to breathe. When he comes to his conscious, he could just grab the piece of wood and swim over here. Then he will be fine."

Everyone sweatdrop at that logic. Natsu, Gray, and Jellal bow their head towards where Loke is. Gray sigh, "You are an awfully great buddy of mine, Loke. To think that you can't even finish your high school... Goodbye, my bro."

Natsu closes his eyes and whispers, "You are a great guitarist, Loke. Blazing Bright owe it to you, really. Don't worry, we will build a grave for you. Hey, you like tabby cats, right? Maybe we will buy you one and let it stay near your grave. That way you can play with it. Rest in peace, Loke."

Jellal averts his gaze, "I can't say you don't deserve it, as you have made Erza cry. But thank you for everything you've done for us. You know, it would be really troublesome trying to explain your death to your parents... Anyway, I bid farewell to you, Loke Celestial."

Right after that, Natsu takes out a name list and both he and Gray are checking through it. Lucy peers in curiosity, "What's that?" Natsu smiles at her, "Hey Luce, just some names of people that can replace Loke in Blazing Bright. They're not as talented as Loke, but they will do."

Lucy exclaims, "You guys have already gone that far?!" Gray raises his eyebrows, "What? Do you really think Erza's logic is going to work?" Lucy winces slightly, "Urm... 99% impossible and 1% not sure?" Natsu nods his head, "Yup, there's no way it's possible, and even you know it." Lucy facepalmed, "Alright, alright, just... go on."

Suddenly, a girl, the worker of the cafe, walks up to Erza timidly, "Urm... I'm sorry, miss, but... I'm afraid you will have to pay for that table and for all the trouble you caused. Our customer ran away... for the second time." Erza frowns, "I'm sorry for that, but I'm afraid I do not have enough money to pay all that."

Natsu walks up to them and asks, "What's the matter?" The girl, upon seeing Natsu, gasps, "Ah! That pink hair... You're Natsu Dragneel, aren't you?!" Natsu raises his eyebrows, "Yes I am, how would you know?" The girl exclaims, "I'm a great fan of Blazing Bright! Of course, I know!"

An idea hit her as she squeals, "I know! I know! Why don't all of you perform here this evening? Everyone is a fan of yours! And not to mention that way you can make up for all the trouble you caused." Wendy pipes in, "A performance here? Let's do it, Natsu-nii! I've never seen you perform LIVE!"

Natsu ponders for a moment, "Wait... This will be Luce's first time performing, won't it?" Lucy gulps, "Urm... I guess? If there's a piano..." The girl said, "Yes, there's one here! It's a grand piano the manager bought. You are free to use it!"

Lucy sweatdrops, "Urm... Well... I don't think I should..." Natsu interrupts, "Then we're in!" The girl jumps up in joy and said excitedly, "Thank you! I'm going to tell the manager now!"

Natsu sigh, "But without Loke, I'm not sure what song are we going to perform..." Jellal said, "I brought both my guitar and electric guitar with me. I can take his place." Natsu smiles at once, "Thanks, Jellal! I know I can count on you anytime!" Gray sigh, "But without him... Somehow it felt weird." Levy said, "But this is a great chance to let Blazing Bright shine once more." Lucy squeaks, "But... Urm... Gajeel-san won't be playing with us, right?"

Natsu groans, "Yes, you're right. He won't. This is harder than I thought." Erza said, "Leave that for later, Natsu. Now, let's just enjoy the sea!" Within a minute, Erza has changed into her bathing suit, a pair of red bikinis. Levy appears in a pair of orange bikinis while Lucy in a pair of blue bikinis. Wendy, on the other hand, appears in a blue swimsuit. The guys merely take off their shirt and they're all ready to jump into the sea.

Wendy giggles as Gray splashed some water at her. Erza and Jellal are having a swimming competition while Levy joins in the water fight between Wendy and Gray. Natsu asks, "You're not going to join, Luce?" Lucy shakes her head and smiles, "Later, I will just stay here for now. Why don't you go in, Natsu?" Natsu clears his throat, "Urm... I will stay here with you. I don't feel like playing in the water too."

Lucy smiles to herself at Natsu's company. Both of them stay under the beach umbrella while drinking some iced lemonade. While drinking, Lucy dares herself to peek at Natsu. His well-toned chest and those six-abs muscles make her blush and avert her gaze at once.

Unnoticed by Lucy. Nastu too peeks at her. Her long, smooth golden hair and her perfect curves make Natsu blush too. Suddenly, two guys approach Lucy as they tried to hit on her, "Hey there, blonde. Are you free tonight? We could hang out if you want." Lucy looks uneasy as she replies politely, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not free tonight."

The guy nudge her and smirks, "Oh come on, surely you're not the shy type?" The other guy pulls her up and said, "Come with us now, I'm sure you will like it." The first guy winks at her, "You're gonna have fun with us, don't worry."

Natsu, who could not hold back anymore, stands up abruptly and hold on to Lucy's hand while growling, "Back off, man. She's mine." Lucy turned scarlet while the two guys, upon seeing Natsu's serious expression, let go of Lucy at once and stutters, "I... I'm sorry, man. I wasn't doing anything, I swear." Both of them scurry off in top speed at Natsu's hard glare.

Lucy smiles at Natsu, "Thank you, Natsu." Natsu sigh, "Seriously, there's guys like these everywhere." Lucy giggles, "It kinda reminds me of you when I first met you." Natsu raises his eyebrow in surprise, "Really?" Lucy explains, "I saw you at the school gates with... Gray, I think. That time a lot of girls are surrounding you guys." Natsu laughs at that, "Oh, you mean that time. The day when we first met in class, right?" Lucy nods in reply.

Both of them watch the scenery peacefully. The dazzling rays of the sun and the breezy weather make Lucy's golden hair shone brightly. The sight of her somehow makes Natsu blushes. Natsu states, "You know, Luce, I'm really grateful to be able to meet you. I'm really glad that both of us attend Fairy Tail High."

Lucy beams at him, "Me too! Maybe it's... Urm... Fate?" Lucy inwardly facepalmed at that word. Oh, Mavis, those books she has read is definitely getting into her! Natsu however, smiles, "Rather than fate... I'd say it's... A chance encounter." Lucy's cheeks turned pink as she mutters, "That's... That sounds nice."

Natsu squints his eyes at his bandmates. He exclaims, "Seems like they're engaging in a water fight or something. Let's go join them, Luce!" Lucy stands up, stretches her body before calling out, "Alright, I'm coming!"

Meanwhile, Wendy shivers in fear as she hides behind a rock. This isn't the playful water fight that she's hoping, this is clearly a battlefield! Gray and she are supposed to be facing Jellal, Erza, and Levy. And now, Gray is hiding somewhere while thinking of a strategy.

Erza is lurking around dangerously, hunting for them. Wendy shudders at the thought. Jellal... Somehow, she could feel his gaze toward her back, which is actually a rock. Oh, that guy knows where they're hiding all right! If it isn't for his pity towards them for having to face Erza Scarlet, they would have been hunted down by now.

Speaking of which, Wendy has not seen Levy at all. She looks around before her gaze landed on a high rock... She facepalmed almost at once. Ahead of her, sitting on a high rock while dangling her legs in the air, was Levy McGarden, **reading** her book quietly.

Wendy felt like crying. If it wasn't for Lucy staying with her brother and both of them having a nice, romantic atmosphere, she would have dragged her brother in the fight as well. Suddenly, a voice sounded beside her, "Psst! Wendy! Wendy!" Wendy almost shrieks in surprise at that. She places her hand around her beating chest as she recognized the raven-haired male. She sighs in relief, "Oh it's you, Gray nii-san."

Gray grasps her hand and reassures her, "It's alright, Wendy. We will claim victory no matter what. Trust me." Wendy silently groans to herself. If it isn't for Gray Fullbuster, she would have surrendered without hesitation by now! Gray said, "We will target Levy since Jellal is actually quite strong and agile. The reason we don't target Erza... Well, you know it. Anyway, once Levy surrenders, it would be our win."

Another voice joins in, "That's smart, but be careful, Levy-chan isn't as fragile as she looked." Gray and Wendy gasp in shock. Lucy giggles at their fearful expression, "Natsu and I decided to join your team since Wendy's here." Wendy hugs Lucy and wails, "Lucy-san!"

Natsu comments, "Anyway, if you're targeting Levy, make sure you DO NOT EVER drench her book." Gray shudders at that thought, "I still haven't forgotten the last time she turns evil. It was horrifying." Lucy ponders for a while before smirking, "I might have a plan..."

Erza snarls in frustration, just where are those two? Jellal, upon sensing Erza's annoyance, coughs, "Urm... Erza? Maybe you should check behind the rocks." It was then Erza saw a blob of black behind a rock not far from her. Erza grins sadistically, "So that's where Gray's hiding." She stalks across and is just about to pounce on him when she realized that it's just a seaweed disguise.

Without hesitation, Natsu and Gray ambush her from the back and started splashing the water towards her, making Erza look sideways to avoid getting the water into her eyes. Gray grins like a maniac, "Got you, Erza! In your face!" When Erza recovers from her shock and is just about to counterattack, Natsu and Gray has already swum towards the horizon, making Erza follows at once.

Jellal exclaims, "Erza!" as he saw the ambush. But what he didn't expect is Wendy suddenly splash a handful of water towards him.

...

...

...

Okay, that's really awkward. Jellal raises his eyebrows while Wendy winces slightly.

However, Jellal soon found himself unable to move. His body felt weak, but at least he can still open his eyes. Wendy bows her head in apology, "I'm terribly sorry, Jellal-san! I really don't mean it! But I have to do it..."

Jellal whispers as he fell down to his knees, "What... Did you do?" Luckily, the water level is below his head, even with him kneeling. Wendy averts her gaze and stutters, "I just splashed some poison of hydinarus (A plant I create myself... XD) towards you... Don't worry, it only has a paralyzing effect." Jellal curse to himself, "Damn, I forgot how much you like to study plants and how good you are in it."

On the other hand, Levy who is peacefully reading her book, got the shock of her life as Lucy appears behind her and snatches her book away. Lucy winks at her, "I will be taking this, Levy-chan!" Levy screams while climbing down the high rock furiously, "Give it back, Lu-chan!" Lucy said, "You're not supposed to be reading while playing a game, Levy-chan."

Suddenly, a big wave swept over them, almost drenching the book. Levy shrieks while Lucy fakes a gasp, "Oh my! Better be careful about your book." Another wave is starting, making Levy cried out, "Okay okay, I won't read it again! Just... stand away!" Lucy frowns, "I can take my time, can't I?"

Levy, now fully knowing what Lucy wants, groans in exasperation, "OKAY I GET IT! jUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy smirks triumphantly and dashes up the surface. The wave merely swept her feet. Levy sigh in relief.

Lucy shouts out, "ADMIT IT!" Levy sigh and yells out, "I, LEVY MCGARDEN, SURRENDE..." She was interrupted by an angry yell instantly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Levy gulps, that voice... It's Erza, no doubt. And not to mention Erza has already given up on Natsu and Gray. She's now swimming towards her direction... In a crazy speed.

Lucy groans, and now her perfect plan is ruined! Erza is really competitive, and she would never hear of surrendering. Poor Levy stutters in fright, "NO...NO! I DON'T MEAN IT, ERZA! I MEANT I'M...I'M SUR...SURROUNDED BY... THE... THE ENEMY!" Erza appears right behind her and said, "Oh thank heavens. I thought I heard it differently." She smirks at Lucy, "Oh? So you've participated in this fight too, sister."

Lucy shudders, "Urm... I...I guess so?" Natsu and Gray pale at that. They too have been swimming towards Lucy in desperation. However, Erza is faster than them. Luckily, before any harm can be done, Wendy who is watching in horror, cried out loudly, "ERZA-SAN! JELLAL-SAN IS HURT!" Erza stops her actions and saw Jellal kneeling there, his facial expression is really tired.

Jellal curse again when he saw Erza swimming towards him worriedly. His whole body felt weak, and he can't even shout. Jellal groans silently, "Oh my god, Wendy!" Wendy bows her head again and cried out, "I'm sorry! But I have no choice, Jellal-san. Lucy-san is in trouble just now."

Wendy look up to see everyone hurrying their way towards her. She gives them an eye signal to tell them to continue with the plan. Lucy gapes at her in awe while Natsu and Gray give her a thumbs-up. Behind them, Levy asks worriedly, "What happened? Is Jellal alright?"

The three of them glance at her while grinning like a maniac, making Levy stops at once. She sweatdrops, "Urm... Guys?" Lucy states, "You fall into our trap easily, Levy-chan~" Gray smirks, "And now, the real water fight starts." Levy could only mutter, "Oh shit" before water is splashed towards her in almost every direction.

Meanwhile, Erza caught up to Jellal and quickly examines his body, "Your body temperature is alright... But you can't seem to stand up... Jellal?" Wendy quickly excuses herself, "T...Then, Erza-san, I... I will put Jellal-san in your care." Erza nods, "Yes of course. Thank you, Wendy."

Jellal splutters at that. He whispers, "N...No... Don't, Erza. It's all..." Erza frowns and bends down, "What is it, Jellal?" Jellal muster up his remaining strength and gasp, "It's all Wendy's scheme!" Erza froze as she heard that. She turns around to see Levy being targeted and Wendy has already swum to their side. Thank heavens! She's finally safe! Erza clenches her fist and snarls, "Why them...!"

Levy squeals and shrieks as the others splash water around her. Gray taunts her, "Give up, Levy. Just give up, and everything will be alright." Lucy pipes in, "Gray's right, Levy-chan. GIVE UP." Natsu smirks, "Surrender now, Levy, and we will stop." Wendy who is quietly watching, squeaks, "Urm... Depending on your situation... I too, think that the best way for you is to surrender, Levy-san."

Levy cried out, "But Erza would KILL ME!" Suddenly, everyone stopped their actions. Wendy sigh, "You should have listened to us, Levy-san. Good luck." Lucy winks at her best friend, "Be safe, Levy-chan!" Gray smirks, "Let's see if you can endure this or not." With that, all of them run towards the shore.

Levy stares at them in confusion, "Huh?" She looks sideways to see Erza swimming towards her. She frowns, she has yet to surrender, so why would she be afraid? A gigantic shadow looms over her and only then does she knows what her friends meant. She turns over to see a gigantic wave in front of her. Standing in front of it, she somehow felt really small... Like an ant in front of a tiger... Oh, she's doomed.

The wave splashes down with a huge noise, drenching Levy from the head to toe. The impact makes her dizzy. She was being swept up to the shore to where her friends are. All of them are raising an eyebrow at her. She closes her eyes and sighs in defeat, "I surrender."

Erza, who is kneeling and gasping nearby due to the wave, gawks at her while the others cheer. Gray exclaims, "It's our win today! HOORAY!" Natsu high-five with Wendy, "Great job, Wendy! You're the best!" Wendy blushes, "No, it's all because of Lucy-san's plan, you know." Lucy hugs her, "But it's you who saved me. Thank you!"

Jellal, who has recovered, comforts Erza and said, "There's always next time." Erza sigh before she smiles, "You're right." Erza calls out to the others, "Do you guys still want to play?" The others nod their heads while Wendy shakes her head, "No thanks, I think I have enough fun in the water today." She silently thinks to herself, 'I do not want to risk my life again! I barely escaped!' Lucy said, "Then I will accompany you to change your outfit, Wendy."

Wendy gives her a grateful smile and walks to the shower room with Lucy. Wendy calls out to Lucy in the shower, "I will take a bath, Lucy-san. You should go back first, I will catch up later." Lucy replies, "Okay, just rest in our seat under that blue beach umbrella when you're ready!"

Soon, Wendy appears in a pale blue sleeveless shirt with a white skirt. She stretches her arms and yawns. That was one hell of an experience for sure! She takes her time to stroll towards where the others are, until...

She saw a figure walking towards where Erza is. Erza, who is facing the sea, does not realize anything behind her back. To Wendy's horror, the figure is holding a metal pipe and it's aiming for Erza... He's bringing it up and he's gonna slash it down anytime now...

Surely that couldn't be Gajeel revenging his cat?! Wendy couldn't see clearly, but that **bandaged** man, looking like a mummy, somehow makes Wendy certain that it's Gajeel Redfox. The distance between them is too far for her to warn Erza. Not wanting to experience yet another murder (The first is Loke), Wendy turns her head and runs away from there as quick as she can.

She mumbles her apology but did not stop as she keeps bumping into the bunch of people there. After a few minutes, she stops and pants for air. She looks up and fears washed over her. In front of her is an unfamiliar road with thousands of shop. She's lost.

She searches for any signboards to help her, but alas to no avail. Tears made its way into her eyes as she wanders about for about half an hour. Suddenly, she bumps into a raven-haired boy. She mumbles an apology, "S...Sorry..." The boy, however, grabs her hand and stops her.

The boy asks worriedly, "Hey, are you alright? Are you... crying?" Wendy shakes her head and stutters, "N... No, I'm not. The dust just... gets into my eyes." The boy frowns, "You're lying, aren't you? Your tears have already fallen." Wendy gasp as she realized that her tears have already fallen down her cheeks.

The boy pulls her along with him and smiles at her, "Hey, don't cry. Come on, I will cheer you up. What's your name?" Wendy sniffs, "I...I'm Wendy... Wendy Dragneel." The boy grins at her, "My name's Romeo, nice to meet you, Wendy." Wendy blushes at Romeo's grin. She manages a smile as she allows Romeo to lead the way.

Soon, Romeo leads her to an ice-cream shop. He exclaims, "I heard that this shop sells the best ice-cream! You should try it too." Wendy cringes at that, "I... I don't have any money with me..." Romeo smiles at her, "Then I would pay for you. What flavor would you like?" Wendy shakes her head and protest, "You don't have to! That's just..." Romeo turns to the worker of the shop and said, "Two vanillas, please."

Wendy smiles happily as she was given three scoops of vanilla ice-cream in an ice-cream cone. She smiles at Romeo, "Thank you so much, Romeo." Romeo smiles back, "You're welcome, Wendy! Hey, let's go to the park and enjoy it there."

Sitting on the bench, Wendy's spirit is lifted as she slowly devours the ice-cream. She asks timidly, "Romeo... How do you know that I like vanilla flavor?" Romeo blushes and averts his gaze, "Urm... Well... I like vanilla too, you see..." Wendy turns red and looks away instantly, "Ah I see..."

Romeo asks, "So Wendy, why are you... crying just now?" Wendy sigh and turns depressed almost at once, "I'm lost..." Romeo nods his head in understanding. He asks, "Do you remember your place before? A landmark maybe?" Wendy replies, "I'm on a trip with my brother in a beach, you see." Romeo mutters to himself, "Now that I think of it... Lucy-nee is going on a trip to a beach too, how strange."

Wendy blinks, "Is something wrong?" Romeo shakes his head and said, "It's nothing. A beach, huh?" Wendy asks hopefully, "Do you know where is it?" Romeo winces, "Sorry, you see, I'm new to this place too. I just came in the morning for work. I'm supposed to work here for today. I'm taking a break now" Wendy widens her eyes, "You're working?! Where are you working?"

Romeo brightens up as he exclaims, "I know! I will ask the people there. Come on!" Wendy follows him and soon, they arrive a supermarket. Romeo explains, "I work as a helper here, De Vire Swiss Supermarket."

Romeo asks a worker there, "Hey Wakaba-san! Do you know a beach nearby?" The man named Wakaba replies, "Yes, there's one not far from here. Why? Do you plan on going?" Romeo explains, "No, of course not! Wendy here is lost. It seems like she's from there." Wakaba smiles at Wendy, "Ah I see. If you want, I can drop you off there. It's not far away. Romeo, you wanna come?"

Romeo nods his head and declares, "Until I've seen Wendy safely back to where she was before." Wendy turns scarlet at that statement, making Wakaba snickers. The three of them boarded a car and head off to the beach.

Meanwhile, Gajeel Redfox certainly is ignoring his pain and is fully prepared to slam the pipe against Erza for drowning his poor cat. That's when he remembers that he has to blindfold Wendy. He mumbles, "Oh right, that kiddo..." He stops his action and looks around for Wendy.

After exactly half an hour of searching, Gajeel becomes really worried. Just where could that girl be? He calls out to Natsu, "Hey Salamander! Where's your sister?" Natsu blinks at him, "Gajeel? You're actually alright?! Wait... Why are you carrying that metal pillar?"

Gajeel grunts, "Don't mind that. Where's your sister?" Natsu frowns and glances at their seat, "Huh? I thought she said she will be resting there..." Fear washed over him as he quickly looks around. His eyes widen as he caught no sight of Wendy. He mutters, "Oh no."

Erza, Lucy, Levy and Jellal walk up to them and ask, "What's the matter?" Natsu clenches his fist and cursed, "Damn it! Wendy's gone! Why hadn't I look after her?!" Lucy and Levy exclaim in alarm, "Wendy's gone?!" Gajeel looks uneasy as he said, "I searched for her for about an hour from now. I still can't seem to find her."

Erza orders, "We will search for her again. Jellal, Lucy, you two search the north. Gray, Levy, you two search for the east. Gajeel, Natsu, you two search for the south and I will search for the west." Levy sweatdrops, "Erza, the west is the sea..." Erza raises her eyebrow, "What? She may be drowned there."

Lucy sigh at their argument, "Let's just go and search. We will report here after 15 minutes, okay?" The other agree without objection as they begin to search for the blue-haired girl. Natsu grits his teeth as his eyes skim across the trees and bushes. He would never forgive himself if Wendy disappears. She may be kidnapped for god's sake!

Gajeel too searches around high and low. Although the both of them aren't blood-related, he still thinks Wendy as his important sister. He barks out, "Salamander! Any sight of Wendy?" Natsu replies, "Nope, not at all."

Suddenly, a figure dash towards them and Natsu could feel his breath punched out of his body as someone threw herself into his arms. Gajeel is the first to react, "Wendy! There you are!" Natsu landed on the floor and groans at the pain.

Wendy cries out loud as she hugs her brother. Oh, she misses him so much! The minute she stepped out of the car, she runs towards them in her fastest speed. Natsu, upon realizing it's his sister, hugs her back tightly and asks in concern, "Where have you been, Wendy? We're so worried about you!"

Wendy dries up her tears while explaining, "I was lost in the city just now." Natsu frowns, "Why are you there in the first place?" Wendy sniffs, "I saw a really... horrifying scene, and I can't bear to watch it..." Gajeel growls, "Spill it! Who is that punk that dares to scare you?! I will murder him with my own hands!"

Wendy sweatdrops at that. HE was the one who scared her. But... Wendy tilts her head to see the others running towards them. And Erza Scarlet is among them. Wendy sigh in relief, 'So Gajeel-san did not murder Erza-san.' Wendy fakes a smile, "Oh no, it's just a hallucination."

Lucy hugs Wendy tightly and asks, "Where have you been?!" The others smile at her, glad to have her back safely. Wendy explains, "Well, you see... I... I thought I saw something horrifying, and so I quickly ran away. Somehow I got lost in the city..."

Levy exclaims, "Oh poor you! What happened next?" Wendy smiles at the memory, "A kind guy helped me! He brought me to a famous ice-cream shop and treated me to an ice-cream! And then, he asked his friend to bring me back here."

Lucy gasp, "Oh my!" Wendy nods her head excitedly, "He works at a supermarket too! He's pretty awesome." Natsu's and Gajeel's ear perked up instantly. Natsu forced a smile at Wendy, "What's he like?" Wendy replies, "He's got black hair!"

Gajeel snorts, "Oh, you mean those who wear glasses like nerds?" That comment made Wendy huffs and Levy smacks his head with her book. Wendy argues, "Gajeel-san! Not all people that wear glasses is a nerd. And anyway, he definitely does not wear glasses."

Natsu and Gajeel nod at each other before both of them leave them and went towards another direction. Gray calls out, "Hey idiots! Don't overdo it!" Wendy blinks, "Where are they going, Gray nii-san?" Jellal facepalmed, "Wendy, they're going... " Gray stops Jellal at once, "Woah there, man. She'd better not know it."

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel have already arrived the De Vire Swiss Supermarket. Gajeel growls, "I'm so gonna beat the living shit out of that guy. You heard, right, Salamander? The way that kiddo talk... She's **fantasizing** him." Natsu cringes at the word but has to agree with him, "Wendy's not allowed to be hit on at this age. She's still innocent."

Gajeel marches in the supermarket and bangs on the counter, "You! Who is it that dares to hit on Wendy?" The worker sweatdrops at the scene. A pink haired male glaring dagger at him and a mummy snarling at him... What did he do wrong? He stutters, "Urm... I'm sorry, but who is Wendy?" Natsu replies, "A blue-haired girl." The worker frowns, "I'm sorry, but no one fits your description here." _Please just leave!_

Gajeel growls, "Don't you dare lie to me! Call out whoever worker you have! Black hair, no glasses, and below than 40 years old, I believe." The worker stammers, "Now now, please calm down. There's no way..." Suddenly, a guy emerge from the storeroom and said, "Hey, Kenny! What's the problem here?" The worker frowns at the guy, "Where have you been to?! You're supposed to be working, Mest."

The guy named Mest shrug, "I just had some ice-cream. You would never believe it! I saw a blue-haired girl with Ro..." Gajeel snatches his shirt's collar and snarls, "Oh so you are the one huh?" Natsu states, "Black hair, below 40 years old, no glasses, quite good-looking... Yup, he's the one."

The said guy furrows his eyebrows, "Is this a cosplay or something? I have no memory of meeting you before... What business do you have with me?" Gajeel and Natsu crack their fist and grins deviously, "Oh you don't need to know why. Soon enough, you will learn eventually." The guy could only gulp before...

Lucy sigh, "Won't you guys just tell us where Natsu and Gajeel have gone to?!" Gray shakes his head, "Like I said, it's for your own good." Wendy pleads, "But they've gone for an hour! What if they're lost like me?!" Jellal smiles at her, "That won't happen, don't worry." Levy groans, "JUST TELL US ALREADY! This curiosity is seriously killing me!"

Erza groans, "Can't you all be quiet?! They've gone to beat that guy Wendy met, of course! It's so obvious!" Everyone froze. Gray hiss, "Erza! You aren't supposed to tell them!" Erza shrugs it off. Lucy and Levy facepalmed as they mutter to themselves, "I should have known..."

Wendy's body shook as she stammers, "But...But they can't do that to him! That's unfair!" Wendy then proceeds to rush towards the supermarket (God knows how she remembers!). After about half an hour of running, she bumps into a person again. This time, she landed on the floor. She opens her eyes to see a familiar person rubbing his forehead... "Romeo!"

Romeo blinks and opens his eyes. He exclaims in surprise, "W...Wendy?! Wha...?" Wendy sigh in relief, "Oh thank God you're alright!" Wendy stares at him with a serious expression, "Romeo, have any guy approach you just now?" Romeo blinks, "Urm... No, not really. I was ordered to send these boxes to another supermarket. I haven't come across anyone at all... Except for you, that is."

Wendy sigh again, "Oh thank Mavis!" Romeo asks, "So why are you here? Wait... Don't tell me you're lost again?!" Wendy blinks and looks around her surroundings. She sweatdrops, "Urm... Looks like you're right." Romeo stifles a laugh, "You lost twice? That's..." Wendy looked really embarrassed, making Romeo changes his sentence, "That's... cute." Wendy blushed at that, making Romeo blushed as well.

Romeo stands up and pulls her up, "Then I will walk you back! I memorized this place by now. Anyway, I'm supposed to pass by the beach while delivering these boxes." Wendy smiles at him, "I would like that, thank you."

Both of them take their time as they walk to the beach. They chat about their interest and lives, occasionally laughing at the jokes. When they arrive the beach, Wendy smiles at Romeo, "Thank you, Romeo. I will be going then. It's nice to meet you." Romeo stammers, "Urm... Could I have your phone number? I... I don't mean anything... Just maybe we could chat once in awhile and..."

Wendy giggles and write it down in a paper (That somehow blew into her hand... cliche XD) with Romeo's pen (For delivery). She said, "Once you message me, please give me yours as well, okay? There's no more paper here..." Romeo nods and bids her farewell, "Bye, Wendy!" Wendy waves, "Bye, Romeo!"

As Wendy walks back to where her friends were, she's surprised to see something drifting on the sea. A huge wave washed it ashore, making Wendy ran up and see. She gasps, "L...Loke-san?!" And not just that, a familiar black cat jump off the plank and rub itself on her. Wendy gasp in delight, "Gajeel-san's cat! So you're alive after all!"

Loke who was injured badly has his face planted in the piece of wood and his body hugging it. Apparently, Erza's logic did work... How weird. Loke could barely open his eyes, "W...Wendy? Oh, thank god! Ashore at last!" Wendy asks, "Loke-san! How did you find the cat?"

Loke whispers, "It... It was swimming in the sea... It found me and..." Wendy frowns, "You need treatment immediately, "Loke-san! Here, I will help you to the infirmary and give you some first-aid." Loke allowed Wendy to let him put his wet arm against her and pulled him along, "You have no idea how glad I am that you're on a trip with us."

Wendy smiles, "I'm glad too." before she pulls her into the infirmary where Gajeel was. On their way, they are met by the others, shocked to see Loke alive. And due to the shock, no one questions Wendy about her whereabouts before.

Loke could not believe it, but he was sure that Erza shot him a concern glance. The cat automatically sprang itself to Lucy's lap and rest there, making Lucy squeals. The others merely shot him a pitiful glance.

Right on time, Natsu and Gajeel have already returned, their smirks plastered on their face. Gray asks, "How did it go?" Natsu grins, "Better than we thought." Lucy too caught up with the cat, and Levy too caught up with the book, have completely forgotten what they have done.

Wendy, on the other hand, knowing that Romeo is safe (She just talked to him!), smiles innocently, "Oh? That's great." Gajeel gapes at the cat sitting on Lucy's lap, making it jumps down and purr around Gajeel. Gajeel cried out, "MY CAT! YOU'RE SAFE, AFTER ALL!" Erza states, "You should thank me. I saved both your cat's and Loke's life."

Natsu gawks at her, "That logic actually worked?!" Lucy rolls her eyes, "Duh, why do you think Loke is alive? You saw him just now." Natsu rubs the back of his head and trails off, "You have a point there..." Wendy smiles, "Don't worry, I just gave him some first-aid treatment. I even rubbed some ucarus oil into his wounds. It's really effective. He should be fine if he rests for awhile."

Levy suddenly snaps her book shut, "Anyway, back to the topic, what are you going to do about the performance later, Natsu?" Natsu blinks, "Oh yea... There's a performance..." Gajeel frowns, "There's a performance?"

Natsu exclaims, "I know! We will perform the new song we thought of. We need to perform three songs right, Levy?" Levy nods her head, "You still lack two more." Natsu thumps on the table, "Then add in the song that Jellal created." Wendy pipes in, "The third one can be the one which I made with Lucy-san, can't it?"

Lucy chokes on her drink, "Y... You're sure?" Natsu pats Wendy on the head and said, "Great job, Wendy! Alright then, the three songs are decided! Gajeel, you can perform right?" Gajeel smirks, "Of course." Levy comments, "After you take off all the bandages, that is."

Gajeel sigh and rip off the bandages and put on another shirt and grins, "I'm ready." Lucy sweatdrops, "That's fast..." while Levy rolls her eyes. They're interrupted when the girl from before, who is a worker of the cafe, appears and informs them excitedly, "Your performance is going to start! It will be in the outdoor seat where you're sitting just now. Come on!" Levy gives them a thumbs-up and exits. Wendy said, "I will be going then, good luck, Lucy-san! Everyone!"

Everyone grabs their instruments while smirking. Lucy looked uncertain, making Gray comforts her, "Chill, Lucy. It's going to be alright. We're right here for you." Natsu entwines her hand and said, "You're gonna do great, Luce! I will be beside you the whole time." Lucy takes a deep breath and smiles, "Thanks, guys, I will do my best out there!"

Once they went in, the crowd cheers loudly, making Lucy gasp. Wendy is standing in the first row (She managed to squeeze in) and cheering for them. Natsu grabs the mic and said, "Hey there, everyone! Thank you all so much for attending Blazing Bright's performance!" Everyone cheers and whistle that instant, making Lucy cracks a smile.

Natsu continues, "Before we perform our songs, we would like to introduce all of you to our newest member, and also a pianist, Lucy Heartfilia!" The crowd cheers again while Lucy bows, making her blush at the attention.

Natsu said, "Without further ado, we will begin our performance! First is a song that our guitarist Jellal Fernandez has made. It's called "Something I need" Hope you guys enjoy the song!" Natsu clears his throat before starting the song.

 _I had a dream the other night_  
 _About how we only get one life_  
 _Woke me up right after two_  
 _Stayed awake and stared at you_  
 _So I wouldn't lose my mind_

 _And I had the week that came from hell_  
 _And yes I know that you could tell_  
 _But you're like the net under the ledge_  
 _When I go flying off the edge_  
 _You go flying off as well_

 _And if you only die once I wanna die with_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you)_

 _Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_  
 _Call it our temporary crutch, hey_  
 _With broken_ _words_ _I've tried to say_  
 _Honey don't you be afraid_  
 _If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)_

 _And if you only die once I wanna die with_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

 _I know that we're not the same_  
 _But I'm so damn glad that we made it_  
 _To this time, this time, now (yeah)_

 _You got something I need_  
 _Yeah in this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once I wanna die with you (heeyy)_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_  
 _You got something I need_  
 _In this world full of people there's one killing me_  
 _And if we only die once, (hey)_  
 _I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

 _If we only die once (hey) I wanna die with_  
 _If we only live once I wanna live with you_

Natsu ended the song, making the crowd whistle. Natsu said, "Continuing, it's called "Sparks Fly". It's created by our pianist, Lucy Heartfilia. And she will be singing too." Handing the mic to Lucy, Natsu whispers a 'you can do it' before grabbing his guitar, signaling that he's ready whenever she is. Lucy takes a deep breath and smiles, "I hope you guys will like this song!" Lucy signals Gray, Jellal, and Natsu to start.

 _The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_  
 _And I'm a house of cards_  
 _You're the kind of reckless_  
 _That should send me runnin'_  
 _But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
 _And you stood there in front of me_  
 _Just close enough to touch_  
 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
 _What I was thinking of_

 _Drop everything now_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _My mind forgets to remind me_  
 _You're a bad idea_  
 _You touch me once and it's really something,_  
 _You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._  
 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
 _But with you I know it's no good_  
 _And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

 _Drop everything now_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
 _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
 _And lead me up the staircase_  
 _Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
 _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

 _Drop everything now,_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _And the sparks fly..._  
 _Oh, baby, smile..._  
 _And the sparks fly..._

The crowd applauds as the song is finished. Her voice is melodious, and the song is indeed amazing. Lucy couldn't believe it, she's done it! Seeing the crowd admiring her song, she couldn't help but smile. She winks at Wendy and Levy before handing the mic back to Natsu.

Natsu said, "For our last song, we will be performing an original song called "Can't stop the feeling". It's our newest song, and we are working on it." Gajeel starts without hesitation.

 _I got this feeling inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_  
 _All through my city, all through my home_  
 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone_

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _Ooh, it's something magical_  
 _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on_  
 _Don't need no reason, don't need control_  
 _I fly so high, no ceiling_ , _when I'm in my zone_

 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
 _Got that good soul in my feet_  
 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh_  
 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_  
 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_  
 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_  
 _So keep dancing, come on_

 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_  
 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

 _Everybody sing_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Wanna see you move your body_  
 _(I can't stop the feeling)_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Break it down_  
 _Got this feeling in my body_  
 _Can't stop the feeling_  
 _Got this feeling in my body, come on_

Natsu finished, sweat forming on his face. Gajeel and Gray are smirking smugly, making the girls squeal (Levy looked disturbed by it and her strokes on Gajeel's cat quickens and begins to get rougher) Jellal and Erza are smiling at each other while Lucy is smiling timidly. Wendy cheers and claps under the stage and Loke... he's sitting in a wheelchair while looking really annoyed... He was promptly ignored by his bandmates.

After that, the manager of Rising Star Cafe catches up to them and thanks them, "It was a great hit! Thank you all so much! Even those who live far away came here to our cafe!" Natsu hesitates before asking, "So urm... We've made up for our previous trouble... Right?" The manager laughs, "Of course! I'm even kinda glad you caused it!" Wendy giggles at that. Before they leave, Loke winks at the manager (Which is a girl, by the way), "Oh what do you know? We may be doing this on purpose..."

Erza rolls her eyes, "You didn't even perform with us." Loke hiss, "And whose fault is it?!" Everyone replies in unison, "Yours, obviously." Loke maintains his cool and smirks at the manager, "But we would do **anything** for a gorgeous girl like you." Those words and that smirk would have made the manager swoon if wasn't for Loke sitting in a wheelchair... It did ruin his image somewhat. The manager merely blushes and said, "I hope you guys enjoyed your stay here, bye!"

Wendy hums happily while pulling the wheelchair Loke is on towards the bus stop(She actually volunteered...). Levy said happily, "You guys did great on stage! Especially you, Lu-chan!" Natsu turns and asks, "How is it, Luce? Your first performance." Lucy blushes, "Well... It's... way better than I imagined it." Gray snorts, "You probably imagined you will fail." Lucy changes the topic at once, "Anyway, today has been a great day! I'm glad we went on this trip!" Everyone agree, especially Wendy, who couldn't help smile at the thought of a certain someone. Only Loke looked depressed. He wished he hadn't come on this trip. Jellal suddenly coughs for their attention, "Urm guys... We've gone past the bus stop." Everyone stopped and looked back in unison. Only Wendy and Loke there, frowning at them.

Gray sweatdrops and said, "Y...You're right." All of them went back before Wendy suddenly cried out, "Oh no!" Natsu and Gajeel are the first to rush to her side (Along with Gajeel's cat... It's in his arms), "What's the matter?!" Wendy stutters, "We...We've missed the bus." Souls left their bodies as their face darkens, "You're joking... Right?" Somehow, Wendy's teary face tells them her answer. Everyone slumped down onto the floor immediately.

Gray asks, "Surely there's a taxi...?" Lucy frowns, "No taxi will be here in this hour." Levy suggests, "Why don't we call someone we know to fetch us?" Almost everyone replies, "I didn't bring my phone." Everyone looks at Natsu, who sweatdrops, "My phone's battery died." Everyone groans at that. Erza asks, "Why don't we just stay here?" Natsu shivers, "Mom and dad will KILL us when they know Wendy will be sleeping outside." Everyone groans yet again, making Wendy squeaking "Sorry" for a hundred times.

After half an hour, all of them had their head bury in their head thinking of a way to get back home. Suddenly, a honk makes all of them look up. Gray exclaims, "No way! D...Dad?!" A raven-haired male, whom Gray recognized as his father, Silver Fullbuster looks out of a Toyota highlander's window and asks, "Yo! What are you guys doing? Camping in a bus stop?" Gray's mother, a beautiful maiden with long, wavy brown hair, Mika Fullbuster, cried out in horror, "S...Surely you guys aren't vandalizing?!" Gray cried out, "Mom! Of course we're not!"

Silver cried out, "Wait that's... Lucy, right?!" Mika exclaims, "You're right! Lucy-chan, it's been a while, hasn't it!" Lucy greets them, "Silver-san! Mika-san! It has been in a while!" Natsu said politely, "Good evening, Silver-san. We're actually... searching for transportation. We missed the bus, you see." Mika cried out, "That's perfect! Come on in, everyone!" Everyone instantly lights up and boards the car at once.

Wendy frowns, "Mika-san, what about Loke-san?" Mika gasp, "Oh dear, are you alright?" Loke smirks at her, "My beautiful..." When he caught sight of Gray's hard glare. That is his mother for god's sake! And he dares to flirt even with her?! At the same time, thank God that his father hasn't realized what Loke said. Loke coughs awkwardly and said, "I'm fine, thank you, Mika-san."

Mika sigh, "I'm sorry, Loke, is it? I'm afraid you will have to try and board in the car as well. That wheelchair of yours... it's not going to fit." Loke nods before struggling to get in the car with Wendy's and Lucy's help. In the noisy car ride, Wendy saw a message on her phone... Oops, she had brought her phone after all... Quietly and secretly, she checks her message to see an unknown number,

 _Wendy, right? I'm Romeo here! That number is my phone number. It is your phone, right? Please reply!_

Wendy giggles and quickly type back a reply. Today her encounter with Romeo... Wendy frowns to herself, 'Rather than fate, it's more of... **a chance encounter**.


	12. Chapter 12 At the Fullbuster's (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

 **Hiiiii everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating chapters for so long! I'm terribly sorry! My life suddenly becomes extremely busy nowadays and I kinda have a writer's block. But I think I can overcome it, just give me some time, please! Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

 _ **At The Fullbuster's (Part 1)**_

Lucy steps out of the car and gasps at the bungalow in front of her. Mika Fullbuster smiles warmly at her, "Welcome to our house, Lucy-chan!" Lucy gaze around and exclaims, "The garden is so nice, Mika-san! And your house... It's gigantic!" Silver Fullbuster laughs, "Not as big as your old house, though." Gray carries Lucy's luggage and smirks at her, "Speechless?"

Lucy ignores him and walks around the garden. Her eyes shine as she approaches the fountain with a shoal of fish swimming in the water. She skips across the piece of green field and lightly touches the stone table with five seats surrounding it. She sniffs the graceful flowers and smiles at the fragrant aroma. Gray calls out to her, "Hey, Lucy! The front door's here!" Lucy replies, "Just a little longer!" Birds chirping on the branch with squirrels bounding from trees to trees. This seriously looks like the secret garden mentioned in Zeref's book. Gray calls out impatiently, "I'm locking the door!" Lucy cried out in reply, "Alright, I'm coming!"

After a tour around the house, Lucy flops down on the ground inside the soundproof room and mutters to herself while covering her eyes. Gray frowns, "Hey, you alright?" Lucy groans, "Two living rooms, three kitchens, the main lobby, six toilets, two balconies, three hidden rooms, five storage and twelve rooms... This is insane." Gray rolls his eyes, "Don't forget your old house is bigger than this."

Lucy exclaims "But this is different! Do you know how small your old house was?! It was so tiny! I bumped my head whenever I entered your house! You have no idea how many times I've cursed your house!" Gray mutters darkly, "Oh thanks for keeping it in your heart all this time." Lucy, who does not seem to sense Gray's gloomy aura, mumbles back, "Don't mention it..."

Gray groans in frustration, "Oh come on! Which part can't you seem to take in?" Lucy frowns, "Everything... Wait... That time when you had to move out, were you moving to this house back then?" Gray shakes his head, "No. We moved to a smaller house near here. But soon after when dad took over the Heartfillia Inc, and after I joined Blazing Bright, we finally have enough money to buy ourselves a new house. We have actually set our eyes on this house for quite a long time... Urm... Lucy?"

Lucy gapes at him, eyes widen as she gasps, "An even smaller house?! Is your family insane?! How did you even lived your life?! Was your family used to bumping their heads whenever they entered the house?!" Gray groans, not this again. Suddenly, Gray's phone rang. Gray's eyes skim across the name of the caller. He smirks slyly, oh this is going to get Lucy out of it for sure.

He calls out loudly, "Hey, Lucy!" before tossing his phone to her. Lucy barely catches it and cried out in surprise, "What the hell, Gray?! Don't just suddenly throw your phone towards me! I don't hold any responsibilities when it breaks... Why is it ringing?!" Gray rolls his eyes, "Because you haven't answered it yet." Lucy snaps, "I KNOW THAT! I meant... Why are you giving me your phone?!" Gray shrugs, "Just feel like it." Lucy gawks at him, "Seriously?! This is your phone, you should be the one answering it! What if it's the police? I don't want to get dragged into your mess!"

Gray yawns and said, "Then ignore it." Lucy groans, "Seriously, you still haven't changed at all. Anyway, who is calling... Oh... Natsu..." Gray teases her, "You sure you don't want to answer it?" Feeling irritated, Lucy press the answer icon and flings it back to Gray, who barely catches it. He exclaims, "What the hell! My phone could have been..."

Natsu's voice sounded from the phone, "Are you f*cking serious, stripper?! The first thing you do is cursed at me! And here I thought I would be a nice guy just once, and help you with your... Oh forget it, you can be caught by the guards for all I care."

Gray perks up instantly and yelps, "Wait, flame breath! It wasn't directed at you. How was it?"

" _..._ "

Gray glares at Lucy who is holding up her laughs while he pleads, "Oh come on! I said I'm sorry! It wasn't directed at you." " _You did not apologize._ " "Wha-?" " _I'm hanging up._ " "Woah hang on, bro! Why are you in such a bad mood?"

A silence occurred before Natsu bellows, " _Do you have any idea how hard it is doing household chores the whole day while not being able to go out nor have lunch?!_ " Gray flinches at his tone, "Because of what happened yesterday?" Natsu hisses back, " _Exactly! You have no idea how terrifying it was when Wendy and I entered the house with my mom and my dad glaring at me!_ "

Gray rolls his eyes, "Dude, haven't we discussed it already? Just fool your parents by telling them Wendy has a stomachache and we accompany her to the clinic. Then I call my father and tell him to fetch us home as Wendy felt awful." Natsu replies back harshly, " _Of course I did! And yet mom was beyond angry when I told her that! She told me we should have brought her home at once since she is the best healer. She said that once Wendy has eaten the medicine she prepared, Wendy would have felt better at once instead of suffering it the whole ride back! And now she is punishing me and poor Wendy is in her room and is being treated like a sick person, not being able to get out of her bed._ "

Gray winces, "Woah, your mom is despicable. So how long is this punishment?" Natsu sigh, " _Until school starts, I'm not allowed to play any instruments nor have lunch. Moreover, I have to do all the chores. She can't even allow me to contact anyone."_ Gray widens his eyes, "Wait a minute... I know where this is going..."

Natsu snaps, " _Oh shut up! I'm in the toilet in Wendy's bedroom right now talking to you because of your stupid job! And yet the first thing I hear is you cursing at me! Geez, be grateful ice freak."_

Gray scrunches his eyebrows in disgust, "Ew, that's gross, man. And anyway, as I told you before, it wasn't meant for you. It was meant for..." _G_ ray trails off as he suddenly realizes the aftermath if Natsu ever finds out he has cursed at Lucy... He may not be able to live once Natsu's punishment is over.

Gray coughs, "Anyway, how is it going on?" Natsu sigh _, "Everything's clear today. There are a few more guards than usual, but I'm sure everything will come along eventually since it's Erza we're talking about. Oh, by the way, Gajeel, Levy, and Loke aren't going. Seems like the Gajeel's wound opened up and Levy is taking care of him right now. Loke is still in terrible shape. I'm grounded. So it's just you, Erza and Jellal."_

Gray cried out, "Seriously?! How can I survive without those three? The security has tightened up, I can't afford missing three people here!" Natsu yawns, _"It's your problem now. The security's pretty loose today, usually, there will be a bunch of guards there. So it's now or never."_ Gray frowns, "I guess there's no choice... Wait a minute... you're not coming?!'

Natsu rolls his eyes, _"As I said, how can I? I've been **grounded**." _ Gray pleads, "Dude, you can't do this to me. Just escape somehow and help me out." Natsu replies, _"No way. You're on your own, buddy. Good luck..."_ Before Natsu can hang off, Gray exclaims, "Wait! Urm... Lucy is coming too!"

 _..._

 _..._

silence

 _..._

 _..._

"WHAT?!" Both Natsu and Lucy yells in unison. Natsu blinks in surprise, _"Lucy? Are you there with Gray right now?"_ Lucy, who did not hear his voice, cried out, "Gray Fullbuster, I've never agreed to any of your stupid jobs! Don't drag me into this!" Gray pleads, "Oh come on, Lucy. Please help me out." Lucy huffs, "No way! After that incident last time, I do not trust you at all."

"What's so bad about it?! You got your tiramisu cake. You can't deny the fact that it is really delicious." "Well... The cake was delicious..." "Yes, and that's why..." "No way. I'm not putting my life at risk because of you again." "Why not?! I'm your childhood friend and your BEST friend, Lucy!" "Best friends don't put each other's lives at stake." "But I need help right now! Come on, please." "NO" "This is shit! You're willing to help Natsu and not me?!"

Lucy gapes at him, "What does this has to do with him?" Natsu splutters, " _What the hell, Gray?"_ Gray rolls his eyes, "I can't believe you will help Natsu whom you've just met rather than your best friend which you've met since you're born!" "Look, mister. I will help Natsu because he won't put my life at risk like you do. Secondly, the first person I've met when I've born is the nurse taking care of my mother. I've only met you after a week." Gray whines, "Oh come on!"

Gray sigh, "Alright, let's see it in this way, you should help me out..." "Hmm...?" "Because I let you play in my house today." "Hey! **Your parents** are the ones who invited me!" "Plus, you have plenty of fun here, don't you?" "What fun?! I've just toured your house and that's the reason my head is pounding so hard right now!" "Oh damn it! You're on about it again?!" "It was really really really small! I'm not joking! I need quite some time to take in whatever I've just seen!"

Natsu on the other hand, calls out loudly, " _HEY HEY! Damn it, those two can't even hear me..."_ Gray sigh in frustration, "Okay fine, let's see this in another perspective, you should help me out because you owe a debt to me." Lucy gapes at him, "I owe a debt to you?!" Gray nods his head, "Exactly. Remember that time when I bought you Mavis Vermillion's book, The Mist of Our Hearts?" "Yes, I remember. That book was fantastic! I love the way Mavis describe the mist when..." "Yes yes, I bought you that book. So think of it as you repaying me now, okay?"

Lucy widens her eyes and cried out, "What?! That was supposed to be my birthday's present!" Gray blinks, "Wait... It is?" "Yes! Seriously, you've forgotten when?" Gray shrugs, "Oh well, it doesn't matter when. The most important thing is I bought you that book, and now..." "Oh hell no! I already repaid you on your birthday! Remember that ice sculpture book I bought for you." Gray freezes before he facepalms, "Oh shit..."

Gray clears his throat and begins, "Anyway, let's look at this in yet another perspective..." Lucy groans, "How many excuses are you going to give out?!" "Well how about this, as long as you help me out, I will treat you to another slice of tiramisu cake WITH those fluffy delightful cake WHICH is rich in coffee AND melts in the mouth buttercream in it. ALSO, you will get a carrot cake WITH chunky walnuts AND the sweet and delicious cream cheese AND that taste of carrots and raisins IN that beautifully baked brown cake ALONG WITH a cup of hot chocolate WITH whipped cream PLUS marshmallows AND drizzled with chocolate sauce?"

Natsu rolls his eyes, " _Dude, it's just carrot cake, tiramisu cake, and choco..."_ Lucy's eyes gleam excitedly as she smiles and said, "Alright! I will help you out!"

' _Thank goodness Lucy's a writer!'_ Gray thought inwardly. Natsu blinks, " _Wait... Luce?"_ Gray smirks slyly, "Great! Now what about you, Natsu?" Natsu gapes, " _She agreed?!"_ Gray replies coyly, "Yup, so bro, are you in?" Natsu huffs, " _That's not fair at all, iceprick."_ Gray smirks, "I will take that as a yes. 1 pm sharp by your house. Good luck, bro."

Meanwhile, Natsu sigh and hangs up his phone. This is hell. Having Luce helping out with this dangerous job of Gray's, he can't refuse to help out too, who knows what will happen to Lucy there. A knock sounded on the door and a whisper sounded, "Natsu-nii, are you done? I've already pretended to sleep for two whole hours! I can't continue anymore, or else mom will be really worried about me." Natsu whispers back, "Yes, I'm done now. Thanks so much, Wendy."

But shortly before Natsu packs his things, a knock sounded on the door of Wendy's bedroom. Natsu keeps quiet while Wendy almost lunges for the bed. Luckily, she was able to slip in the blanket and act like she has just woken up while rubbing her eyes tiredly, "Mom? What is it this time?" Grandine smiles warmly at the girl, "You're finally awake, sweetie! I was so worried that you will sleep longer than you should be! How are you feeling right now?" Wendy smiles, "I'm feeling better right now, thanks, mom."

Grandine walks in with a tray garlic bread and chicken soup and places it on Wendy's lap, "Here, eat up your lunch." Wendy gazes at the two bowls or chicken soup and two plates of garlic bread and asks, "Mom, is these for me and Natsu-nii?" Grandine scowls, "Oh no, of course not! These are all for you. You need to eat as much as you can and build up energy." Wendy frowns, "But then what would Natsu-nii have?" Grandine replies, "He won't have anything. He will be doing house chores every day."

Grandine growls while looking at the door of the bathroom, "Anyway, that stupid son of mine has already been there for two hours! Is he trying to slack off?!" Wendy sweatdrops, "Is that why you have knocked on my door 23 times? Just to scold him off?" Grandine smiles sweetly, "Yes, dear. I'm so sorry to have woken you up every time. But now since you have woken up..."

Grandine walks up to the door of the bathroom and knocks on the door loudly, "NATSU DRAGNEEL! What do you think you're doing inside the bathroom for 2 hours?! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shivers at his mom's angry tone and replies, "I'm just cleaning the toilet now, mom!" Grandine yells, "Don't give me excuses! You don't see me clean the toilet for 2 hours!"

Natsu whines, "But mom, it's sparkly clean now!" Grandine screams, "Then get out right now!" Natsu winces, "Wait! Urm... I need to pee right now!" Before Grandine can retort, Igneel rushes in and asks frantically, "Hey, did anyone saw my laptop and my phone?!" Natsu inwardly curses, he has already deleted the trails he left on his dad's phone and laptop, yet he can't place it back before his dad realizes.

Grandine questions suspiciously, "Your phone and laptop? Wait a minute..." Natsu's eyes widened, this is not good. Luckily, Wendy blurts out, "I saw it! Urm... I mean I saw you carrying the laptop to mom's room..." Igneel cried out, "It's not there, I remember I brought it out..." Wendy sweatdrops, "Wait... I think I saw you carrying your laptop and phone to your car and drove off..."

Igneel's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no, don't tell me I left it in Atlas's house..." Grandine frowns, "That's not good. Let's go and get it." Both of them rush out at once, making Wendy sigh in relief, "They're gone now, Natsu-nii." Natsu exited the bathroom and hugs his sweet little sister, "Thank you so much, Wendy." Wendy shares her lunch with him while she asks curiously, "Anyway, where were dad's laptop and phone?" Natsu munch on his lunch hungrily and answers, "It's in the car. I found it when I was washing his car."

Natsu asks, "Say, Wendy, I'm going to help Gray with his job again. Want to come along?" Wendy drinks the last drop of the chicken soup and beams brightly, "Yes please!" Natsu ruffles his sister's hair and looks at his watch, "Gray's going to be here in two minutes... Let's go."

On the other hand, Gray's car, a brilliant yellow Ford GT, is already waiting outside Natsu's house. Lucy, sitting on the back, cried out, "Oh god, just tell me what is this job you're talking about?!" Gray groans, "Not now, Lucy. If I tell you now, you just may get off the car at once." Lucy scowls, "That doesn't help a bit! You make me want to get off the car now!" Gray interrupts, "Ah! There's Natsu... Oh, Wendy's coming too? Sweet!"

Lucy gapes, "Wendy's coming?! Don't tell me you forced that poor girl to do this?!" Gray rolls his eyes, "Of course not. That's her own choice. As I told you before, it's not dangerous." "Then why won't you tell me what it is?!" Gray rubs the back of his head, "Well... Knowing you, you would freak out and refuse at once... You're just too kind for your own good."

Lucy frowns, "Is that supposed to be an insult?" As Wendy boards in the car and sits on the front seat while Natsu sits on the passenger seat, Gray replies dryly, "No, it's a compliment." Lucy argues, "It doesn't sound like a compliment when you said it like that." "Would you rather me saying it's an insult?" "I don't know! You are the one who said it!" "And I told you it's a compliment!" "I sensed sarcasm, you know." "Oh my god, what do you want me to do?!" "Be more sincere."

Natsu greets, "Hey bro. Wendy's coming." Gray, ignoring Natsu, turns to Lucy and put on a serious face, "You are really kind, AND it's a compliment." Wendy blushes heavily, "Urm... G...Gray-nii?" Natsu's eyes narrowed and looked annoyed while Lucy smiles at Gray, "That's more like it, thanks!"

Natsu interrupts, "If you're going to keep ignoring me, I will get off the car right now." Gray at once turns back and gives a broad smile, "HEY THERE, Natsu! Welcome! And you too, Wendy. Thanks for coming." Wendy smiles at him sweetly, "Hi, Gray-nii. I've brought some fruits too." Gray grins, "Great! Just do what you usually do, okay?"

Lucy greets, "Hey there, Natsu, Wendy." Wendy blinks in surprise before she squeals, "I never knew you're coming, Lucy-san!" Natsu sigh, "You really shouldn't have come, Lucy. This is dangerous." Gray hisses as he drives the car, "Oh shut up, flame brain.I need all help I can get to make this mission successful." Lucy groans, "What is this job or whatever you're talking about?! Can't you tell me now?"

Natsu widens his eyes in surprise, "You don't know, Luce?!" Gray smirks, "No she doesn't." Natsu explains, "Gray is here to reload and renew his weapons." Lucy frowns, "You didn't buy it yourself?!" Gray rolls his eyes, "Pfft! As if! It's from the royal guards of Fiore Capital."

...

...

...

Lucy shrieks, "WHAT?! OH MY MAVIS, GRAY! THE Fiore Capital?! Are you insane?!" Gray raises his eyebrow, "What? The weapons there are the best. It's high quality, right, Natsu?" Natsu sigh, "I hate to admit it... But it's exactly what Gray said, so it's worth the risk, I guess."

Lucy facepalm, "You know what? Drop me off now, please. I don't want to mess with the royal guards." Gray smirks triumphantly, "Too bad. You're going with us." Lucy gawks at him, "Do you know what you're doing?! You could go to jail for the rest of your life if you're caught!" Gray smirks even wider, "Don't worry, I will never be caught."

Lucy argues, "But what would my parents think?! I'm not born and raised by my parents to become someone who will become our country's enemy, you know!" Gray replies in a matter-of-fact voice, "They will be proud of you. To think the little girl they raise is now a brave and daring lady who will take on risks and challenges."

Lucy cried out, "No they are not! I was raised to become a proper lady and a wonderful citizen!" Gray rolls his eyes, "Oh whatever. The most important thing is we all are proud of you." "It doesn't matter what you all think!"

Lucy clutches her head and prays silently, "Oh Mavis please protect me." Natsu flashes Lucy a reassuring smile while linking their hands together, "Don't worry. I'm here. I will protect you, Luce." Lucy blushes and mumbles, "Thank you... Wait a minute... Wendy, you're aware of this?!" Wendy nods her head, "Yes. But I believe in Gray-nii and Natsu-nii. Besides, I hate those guards really much." "Why?" "Well..."

FLASHBACK

 _Wendy was walking around the garden of Fiore Capital with Carla when the white cat went missing. Wendy has been looking all over the palace's garden for her. Wendy frowns, "Where is Carla?" That's when she heard a string of angry meows coming from the royal gates._

 _Wendy rushed there instantly and saw two royal guards on duty carrying Carla and asking questions, "Where did this cat come from?" "Do you think it's lost?" "Maybe..." "I do hope it's lost though." "Why?" "That way I can keep it." "You like cats?" "Sure! This one looks quite thin but healthy. Feed em' more fish and she will be fat and delicious." "What do you mean?" "Cat meat is actually pretty good. I've eaten it once in my hometown, it's delicious." "Do you bake it or stew it or grill it?" "Grill it of course! Hey, why don't you let me keep it and when it's fat enough I will invite you over to eat..."_

 _Wendy literally snatches the cat out of their hands instantly. The guards looked bewildered at her actions. Yes, Wendy is kind and caring, but right now she is restraining herself to put Carla down and let her dig her claws into their skin for saying such horrible things about her. Ignoring the anger deep inside her, she bows slightly and faked a smile, "Thank you for finding my cat!"_

 _The guards sweatdropped and saluted back, "Yes miss! Y...You're welcome!" Wendy quickly ran away until there's a distance far enough away from the guards. She puts down Carla and soothes the cat, who purrs into her light and soothing touches. Wendy smiled at the cat, "Don't worry, Carla. I will always be here to protect you. I can't believe what they're saying! If there is a chance I will like to teach them a lesson too."_

 _Meanwhile, the two guards stared at Wendy in interest. They started gossiping again, "Wow, for a little girl, she sure looks beautiful!" "You're right. How old do you think she is? Maybe twelve?" "Nah, more like nine." "No way! A nine-year-old girl can never be such a beauty!" "You're such an amateur. Look at her breast, they're as flat as a cardboard, that means she hasn't reached puberty yet, so she's around eight to nine, obviously." "Oh I see, you do have a point there."_

 _At this rate, Wendy felt like she was going to burst. Even over a distance, she could still clearly hear what they're saying. Insulting her cat is bad enough, but commenting on her breast size is unforgivable! Trembling in anger, Wendy is just about to leave quickly until the guard said, "Ooh if I could ever get my hands on her and that cat..."_

 _That's when she snapped._

 _Putting down Carla onto the ground, she whispered darkly, "Carla, bite those two. They're our enemy, got it? ENEMY." Hearing the word, Carla instantly becomes defensive. Wendy stood up and pretended to walk away while Carla sprung across to the guards and shows her sharp fangs and claws..._

 _It ended up with two heavily scratched and bruised guard trying to fend off Carla, but to no avail. One tried to kick her away, but Carla bit his ankle, hard, before he can do that. In the background, Wendy hummed happily as she heard screams of horror and fright. For the first time in her innocent life, the screams and shrieks sounded like music to her ears._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lucy stares at Wendy strangely as she edges away from her intimidating aura. She's not surprised at how she acted, she herself would have been worse. But she's more than surprised to know that Wendy cares deeply about her breast size.

Suddenly, the car comes to a sharp halt. Lucy frowns, "Are we there already, Gray?" Gray motions to what's in front of him, making Lucy peers over in curiosity. What she saw made her heart dropped to the ground.

The police.

Damn Gray for speeding the car yet again.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 _To: My dear readers,_

Hey guys! It's been a long while!

First off, I'm sorry for not updating my stories as there are a lot of things going on now. I may only be free in November or December. TT

Second, I'm sorry to say that I may not be able to update as my country has banned this website (It's really frustrating), but thankfully i have found a way to keep on updating my stories with my friend's help, so this story is not going to end! XD However, it may take a really long time before I update, so please be patient!

Thanks for all of your support until now! Hope you enjoy the story so far, and please check out High School Life once in a while!

 _Love from: Silversparkanime_


	14. Chapter 13 At the Fullbuster's (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

 **So firstly, after some tiring exams and getting over writer's block... I'm back! I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to you all who hasn't given up on High School Life when I'm on the verge of giving up. Reading all your reviews has made me found my inspiration again and I can finally overcome my writer's block! :)**

 **This chapter is rather short, and I'm sorry! I know that I have been writing about the side story or something like that, but I promise that I will go back to the main plot after a few more chapters! So... hang in there!**

 **And... I just realized that I made a mistake by changing Lucy favourite opera cake into tiramisu cake... but let's just stick with tiramisu cake XD**

 **More importantly, I hope you like it and do please review! ;)**

* * *

 ** _At The Fullbuster's (Part 2)_**

It's the police. Damn Gray! Does he ever learn his mistakes?! But luckily, there is still quite a few cars ahead of them, also being stopped by the police and are now being interrogated. There is still time for Lucy to step out of the car and run away from this mess.

However, Gray has already locked the car, and Lucy doesn't think she should leave Wendy alone in the car. So she gives up. After all, being caught for speeding is way better than being caught for smuggling guns from the Fiore Capital. She mumbles, "I give up." Gray snorts, "What the hell are you saying? We're just getting started. This is what we do every time." He hands both Natsu and Lucy a black mask each, "Wear this and cover your face."

Lucy looks at him questioningly, but Natsu wears it instantly. Gray too, wears it immediately. Lucy begins to creep out. Those masks were exactly like the masks robbers wear. And staring at those two, it made her gulps nervously, "D...Do I really have to?"

Natsu grabs the mask on Lucy hand and stuffs her head inside gently, "Yup, unless you want to get arrested." Wendy however, put on a wig and a pair of glasses. Before Lucy could question why, a policeman walks up to the car and signals Gray to pull down the black window. Natsu whispers to Lucy, "Just go on with the flow, Luce. You will do great."

As the car window slide down, Lucy gulps again and pretend to be confident when she's actually shivering in fright. Imagine the policeman's horror when he saw a sight of three masked people staring at him wide-eyes. He almost pulls out his gun and aims at them... At least that's what Lucy thought.

Instead, the policeman almost runs away at the horrifying sight. Huh, he's an amateur... Well, talk about first experience. But before he can do that, Gray pulls out a gun and aims it at Wendy's head while she pretends to be scared. Gray threatens in a raspy and dark voice (For a fake voice), "Go anywhere or make any sound and this girl will be dead." Wendy uses a high pitch voice, "Police, please help me…"

Before the policeman can say anything, a scream can be heard clearly, making everyone in the car wince, including the police. Gray hisses, "What the...?!" It turns out the screaming person is none other than Lucy. She hisses, "What the hell are you doing?! I can't believe you!" Natsu pales instantly, this is not going to be good. He tried to calm her down but to no avail. Gray, on the other hand, could only gape at her, can't she just go on with the flow?!

Instead, Lucy does the impossible. She grabs a gun at the side pocket of the car and aims it at Gray's head and threatens, "Put that gun down, or you will be the one that's dead." ...

...

Everything fell silent.

the boys gawk at her while the policeman sweatdrops. Is there some kind of drama going on? However, being an amateur and having a heavy sense of responsibility, the policeman instinctively said in a soothing voice, "Now now there's no need for such measures. Calm down, both of you. I'm sure the other meant no harm at all, maybe he's just joking! But whatever the case you should never follow your emotions or you will regret it later. Violence can only result to hatred and regret. It can even break your friendship apart. Besides, I'm sure reasons come before actions."

Lucy felt horrible at once and saddens, "You're right... I should have known why! I'm so sorry for my actions, it's just that... I was so horrified that I can't even remember our objective..." Natsu hisses silently, "O...Oi, Luce!" Lucy continues, "I'm so so sorry, I promise I won't do that again. Please continue."

Still pointing the gun at Wendy's head, Gray coughs awkwardly and demands, "Now pretend to order us to drive towards the alley ahead and come with us."

And… Everything goes back to normal.

The policeman stutters, "But..." Gray snaps, "No hesitation! Or do you want this girl dead? If she's dead, it will be all your fault, you know. You could be stripped down from your position and fame." The policeman obeys at once and does as Gray other policemen merely ignore the new policeman who just started his first job and continue to inspect the other cars.

Meanwhile, Gray heaves a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! What came into you, Lucy?! What were you thinking?!" Lucy argues, "Me?! What were **you** thinking?! You were trying to shoot Wendy!" Wendy smiles reassuringly at Lucy, "It's just pretending, Lucy-san." Gray groans, "You almost blew our identities, you know." Lucy frowns instantly, "Well, I'm sorry for being unprofessional. It is my first time doing these sorts of things. Didn't I tell you not to pick me?" Natsu sigh, "Now now, let's just be happy that that guy is an amateur." Gray suddenly turns joyful, "Oh right, Lucy, there's something I need you to do..."

Once the policeman arrives the alley, he was knocked out by Lucy's katana (after Gray's endless pleads) and stripped out of his uniform leaving his boxers and vest. Before the policeman could speak, the car has already flown miles away from him. All the poor man could do is gape at the dust left behind and replay the incident over and over again in his mind while shivering in the cold, not sure what to do.

Lucy shudders in fear and wails, "I can't believe I actually did that!" Gray smirks triumphantly, "I trust that you know how to use the katana as well as Erza. This is normally done by Erza after we pick her up, but coincidentally we have a road block here." Wendy grins, "You are amazing, Lucy-san!" Natsu winks at her and smirks, "You did great!"

Lucy frowns, "I'm not sure my actions should be praised..." Natsu replies cheerfully, "Why not? With the one hit KO just now I'm fully reassured by your abilities. Next up is the royal guards, just keep up the good work!" Lucy stares at him in horror, "You're actually going to fight with the royal guards?! I thought it's just smuggling guns!" Gray rolls his eyes, "Don't be stupid, Lucy. The security is quite tight, even when it's looser than usual. We need to knock out a good few of them and even camouflage as them to complete this job." Lucy sigh, "Remind me again why I am friends with all of you... No offense, Wendy." The others merely snicker at her comment while Wendy giggles lightly.

Suddenly, the car halts, making Lucy gasp slightly. Gray smiles triumphantly, "Right, we can start after this!" Lucy glance at the window to see an uncomfortable Jellal and a frustrated Erza walking towards the car. Somehow she can sense a dark aura leaking out of Erza while Erza stalks towards the car. And it seems she isn't the only one. Natsu has already ordered Wendy to sit in the backseat and covered Wendy's eyes to protect her innocence.

Gray who has been trembling in fear upon seeing Erza suddenly reverse the car and stutters, "Y…You know, on second thought… I don't… I don't think I will bring them after al…." SLAM! The car instantly halts and Gray fearfully looks up to see Erza glowers at him while her hand is on the car hood. She cocks her head to a side and raises her eyebrow and conveys her message to him through a stern glare, 'Where do you think you're going?' Gray squeaks in fear and shakes his head countless times while Erza and Jellal boards in the car. Erza sits in the front seat while Jellal sits in the back.

Gray stammers, "N…No… It's… It's NOT what you think! I just saw a… a… a puddle! Yes that's right, a puddle in front! And I thought I will reverse the car, you know." Jellal hates to trouble his friend, but even he knows Erza isn't easily fooled. He states, "Urm… Gray? You know the road is as dry as dust right? And it hasn't even rained for a week…" Erza sharpens her blade while she awaits Gray's answer. Wendy on the other hand, asks hesitantly when she heard the unpleasant sound, "Urm….. Erza-san?" Gray gulps down hard before he replies in fake enthusiasm, "Right! And it turns out what I saw is a **shadow**! Hahahaha, pretty awkward, isn't it?"

Everyone sweatdrop. Gray glances at everyone (excluding Wendy as she is blindfolded.) and pleads them to laugh with him, no matter how fake it sounds. So the others give out a nervous laugh due to their pity towards him. Lucy inwardly cringes at how fake the laugh sounded. No wonder their laugh didn't even last five seconds before the uncomfortable silence falls.

Gray silently prays to God to spare his life while Erza ponders about the excuse. She sigh, "Well I guess it's okay…" The strength returns to his body as he lights up, "Really?!" Erza stares at him and snaps, "But that doesn't change the fact that you are **late** , 39 seconds to be exact!" Gray struggles to find an excuse at once, "Th… That's… That's because… We… We have an extra passenger! Yes!" Erza frowns in confusion as she looks behind. An extra passenger? All she can see is three masked people with another person whom eyes is covered by another person. But judging by the wig, it must be Wendy.

"All of you get rid of that mask now." Erza ordered. Jellal and her eyes went wide when they realize the familiar blonde. Jellal splutters, "L…Lucy?" Lucy smiles nervously, "Urm… Hi?" Without hesitation, Erza unsheathes her katana and aims it at Gray's head. Gray screams out loud and ducks just in time. However, her sharp blade cut cleanly through and Gray gains the horrifying experience of his seat's headrest being cut right off. The headrest almost hit Natsu on the toe. Luckily he has quick reflexes and dodges it.

Everyone gaze fearfully at Erza who tries to swing her katana again, this time having a better aim. Gray cried out at once, "NO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, ERZA! IT'S…! Urm… It's… It's… YES! IT'S LUCY!" Lucy gapes at him, "MY fault?!" Erza's eyes twitched before she swings it down with bigger force. Gray practically peed in his pants as he shouts out, "NO! LUCY VOLUNTEERED!"

Thankfully, Erza's katana stops right in front of his neck. However the huge impact causes damage to the windows. CRACK! CRASH! Again, Gray has another horrifying experience of his car's high quality window broken to pieces. Luckily, the sheds of glasses fall outside and no one is harmed. Erza frowns and turns to Lucy, "Lucy, is that true?" Lucy would have denied if she hasn't felt guilty and pity towards Gray, who looks lifeless at the moment. So she simply states unwillingly, "Y… Yes… I volunteered…"

Erza sheaths her katana before her eyes lit up, "Why, my sister! You've become braver than I thought! To think you are willing to risk your life like that!" Lucy avoids eye contact and stammers, "I… I… Well… You know…..." Jellal glances at Lucy's unwilling face and interrupts, "Let's just start the mission, okay?" To which Lucy shoots a grateful glance. Erza agrees instantly, "Yes, of course. Let's go, Gray." Gray doesn't reply as the soul has already left his body. Natsu on the back shakes him to life as he sigh, "Latte caramel, Gray. You need to at least live for it."

As soon as he said that, the strength and the soul return to Gray at once. Gray's dull eyes sparkles once again as he exclaims, "Yes that's right! Let's do this!" Wendy squeaks out, "Natsu-nii, can I open my eyes now?" Natsu uncover her eyes and smiles, "Yup, everything's fine now!" Erza frowns, "We still need to find a policeman?" Gray shakes his head in reply, "Nah, Lucy has done the work. Now, to Fiore Capital!" The car suddenly zooms on ahead full speed, making Lucy slouch in the seat.

Yup, something crazy is about to happen again.


	15. Chapter 14 On the Way

**Author's Note:**

 **Merry lateeeeee Christmas everyone! I meant to update this story on Christmas Day but there seems to be an error in the website…**

 **School will be starting in a few days…TT Which means more studying and less writing. But please keep trace of High School Life! _**

 **And thank you all for reading and supporting my fanfic! I hope you actually find this story fun and interesting. Read and Review please! :)**

* * *

 **On The Way**

On their way to Fiore Capital, Lucy asks, "Say, when is your first time doing something like this?" Jellal frowns, "Hmm… That would be about seven years ago, I guess…" Gray agrees, "Yup, I still remember that silly old geezer." Erza smiles at Lucy, "Do you want to hear it?" Lucy nods happily, "Of course!" Wendy exclaims happily, "I want to hear it too!"

Natsu however, pales at the awful memory. He winces slightly, "A…Are you sure you want to hear it?" Both Lucy and Wendy beams brightly, "Of course!" Gray replies, "Why not, flame brain? It's the first time we have ever repaid our country, you know." Natsu looks sideways as he mumbles, "I'm not sure it's an honor…" Lucy looks at him worriedly.

Suddenly, Lucy felt something tingling in her mind... And not in a good way. Her eyes widened as she snaps her head towards Jellal's directon. She holds a strong eye contact with Jellal, as if trying to convey her message to him. Jellal seems to understand her. He blanched while shaking his head. Lucy sweatdrops at his answer. 'Oh Mavis, what exactly did they do that time?' Erza begins, "It started a long time ago when we haven't even met Loke and Gajeel…"

FLASHBACK

 _"_ _I want some high quality guns….." Gray stated suddenly._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _Everyone stared at him wide-eyes as he said that. Levy covered her mouth in horror, "No way, surely this isn't…" Natsu blinked, "Nope, I'm pretty sure it is…" Erza pondered, "Hmm… I've never thought it would happen this early…" Jellal stuttered, "G…Gray… Are you…"_

 _Gray frowned at them, "What?" The four of them cried out in unison, "Are you in a rebellious phase?!" Gray choked at that, "Wha…?! Where did that come from?!" Levy stammered, "B…But… You said you want_ _ **guns**_ _!" Gray groaned, "And what would I be rebelling against?!" The others spoke at once._

 _"_ _Your family."_

 _"_ _Your life."_

 _"_ _The country."_

 _"_ _The world."_

 _"…"_ _Gray face-palmed. "NO! I am NOT in a rebellious phase, whatever you said. I need it for a personal reason. And that's why I'm begging all of you to help me out." Natsu rolled his eyes, "And why would we help you out?" Gray glared at him, "What? You can't even help out a fellow friend? Not to mention bandmate." Natsu promptly replied, "I don't want to if it's you." Gray exclaimed, "Hey! What's wrong with helping me?!" Natsu shook his head, "I'm not going to help someone like you who has full of crazy ideas." "Oh come on! Who first joined Blazing Bright, tell me!"_

 _Erza glowered at both of them "Shut up!" and successfully silence them. Erza demanded, "Gray, what's in it for us?" "As I said, can't you help out a fellow friend?!" Everone shot him a knowing look, making his shoulder slumped. "Well urm… Oh fine. You can go to Silverspark Café anytime you want." Erza exclaimed in delight, "_ _ **Anytime**_ _?" Gray nodded in defeat, "Yes yes, as long as you help me out."_

 _Levy frowned, "But how can you do that? You don't even have a car! Not to mention license! I'm not sure your parents will agree to you every time you ask them." Gray beamed, "That, would be a surprise! Now, where do we start? Any ideas?"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _Levy suddenly exclaimed, "I know! Let's ask the elder people for advice! They know far more than we do, like our principle Makarov-san!" "Great idea, Levy! Let's go then!"_

 _Makarov Dreyar's eyes twitched. He had not finished his paperwork, scolded by Porlyusica, glared and scolded again by the royal ministry of education (Fiore) for not finishing the important papers, and here are five children staring at him intently, bothering the hell out of him, "Gramps!" "Oi, gramps!" "Makarov-san!" "Aww come on, Makarov-san!" But he had_ _ **not**_ _expected them to ask him such an absurd question "Principle, do you know where high quality guns are produced?" Makarov frowned at them, "Why do you want to know about them, brats?" Gray explained, "You see, gramps, we need to get some high quality guns for someone."_

 _Makarov gawked at them as if they're mad, "You mean you want to_ _ **steal**_ _guns?!" Gray frowned, "I don't know! I just want to get some for someone, no matter what method I use." "For_ _ **who**_ _?! Bandits? Smugglers? Criminals?! Murderers?!" Gray snapped, "Of course not! But that person said not to mention his name. So? Will you help us out?" Makarov seemed to think really hard before he grinned evilly as he remembered the terrible past event when he's severely scolded and threatened, "Now this will be interesting. Right, come here, brats!"_

 _Everyone surrounded him as he poured out a map and used a red marker to mark the Fiore Capital. "Here, this is the place where high quality guns are produced. It's in Fiore and is pretty big like a mansion. You can as many guns as you want ONLY IF you successfully sneak past the guards there and escaped without their notice." Erza frowned, "Exactly what is this place?" Makarov smirked evilly, "This is the nest of an evil group who smuggle only the high quality guns." Makarov inwardly rubbed his hands in glee, 'PAYBACK for the minstry, HAHAHAH…!'_

 _Natsu frowned at Makarov, "You know, Gramps, you seem pretty happy about this…" Makarov cleared his throat, "No… Well, yes….. I mean, I get to help my precious students after all! Now go along, I wish you good luck in this!" He practically shooed them outside and banged the door. Jellal raised his eyebrow, "He seemed pretty excited for some reason…" Gray grinned broadly, "Who cares? We got the location, so let's get started now!"_

 _As they exited the school, they heard a tremendous laugh sounded somewhere in the school, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Levy shivered, "Wh… What's that laugh? I don't like it." Erza blinked unfazed, "Probably some crazy pyromaniac. Let's go anyway." Jellal bit his lip, "I… I think it's the principle…" Natsu cringed at the never-ending laugh, "Y...You think so too, Jellal?" The laugh continued, "HAHAHAHAh…. Herm, ahem, ahem, ahem…. Urh….Urh….Urhem." Until it stopped just like that. Jellal and Natsu sweatdropped, "It has to be the principle." Gray called out to them both, "What are you doing, slowcoach?! I've already called my driver to fetch us!" "Shut up, ice freak! We're coming!" "Yes! High quality guns, here I come!"_

 _Five of them flopped down to the ground, completely exhausted. Gray who was energetic before was currently cursing at everything he saw. Natsu sighed, "Damn it! There are too many guards here!" Jellal agreed, "We don't know the exact location of the guns, not to mention we can't even get past the guards here nor move without arousing their suspiscion." Levy groaned, "I'm done with this. Hey, let's play hide and seek here! I'm not going to waste my precious day trying to do the impossible." Gray growled, "Don't say that! We are born to do the impossible!" Everyone glared at him, making him sighed, "You're right, let's just play hide and seek."_

 _Levy brightened up and smiled, "Right! We can only hide in this forest here. Hiding inside the enemy base is prohibited! If the seeker fails to find the hiders within half an hour, the game ends with the hiders' win! Now Gray! You will be the seeker, and we are all hiders." Gray nodded, "Right, 10…9…8…7…6..." Everyone scrambles to their feet at the countdown while Levy groaned, "No, no! You have to count from 50!" Gray speed up the countdown when everyone tried to run, "5,4,3,2,1! Erza behind the trees, Natsu behind the bush, Jellal and Levy standing here, I win!" Everyone glared at him._

 _Before things began to get out of hand, Jellal sighed, "I will be the seeker. I will show you how it's done, Gray." Gray grins, "Fine by me!" Everyone cheered up as they can finally have a normal game. It was quite a happy game when the seeker was Jellal or Levy. Both of them were able to find the others within 20 minutes. However, it wasn't a game anymore when Erza was the seeker…_

 _Cold sweat dripped down both Natsu and Gray's neck. Gray hissed, "This is my hideout, flamebrain! Go hide somewhere else!" Natsu growled back, "Like I care! This place is…" A dark, ominous aura interrupted them, while a sickly sweet voice sounded, "Now now, did I, or did I not heard my dear Gray and Natsu's voice?" Gray and Natsu shivered in fear._

 _Suddenly, without a warning, Erza leaped towards the tree near them, pulled out her katana and cried out, "I got you, Gray!" SLAM! With a swift swing of the katana, Erza neatly cut down the tree. The others gaped at the fallen tree in horror while Erza rubbed the back of her head, "Hmm… So that's a crow I saw, not Gray… Oh well." Gray stuttered quietly to Natsu, "H…Hey Natsu…. If we had been there, d…do you think…we might…" Natsu replied shakily, "L…Let's not talk about it…" "…" "…" "We'll be dead instantly." "…I know…"_

 _Levy who was hiding with Jellal (Which is a smart move because Erza won't be so harsh on her) whispered in fear, "J…Jellal… This is a… game… right?" Jellal avoided her hopeful eyes and says, "…No… When it's Erza, it's a life or death situation." Levy's shoulder slumped as she exclaimed, "Then how are we supposed to end it?!"_

 _Jellal was just going to reply when two figures bumped into them, almost making Levy screamed in fear. Luckily, Jellal covered Levy's mouth before she can do that, "Relax, Levy! It's just Natsu and Gray." Levy hissed quietly, "What are you two doing here?! I almost screamed because of you fatheads!" Gray sighed, "Sorry, Levy. But I realized we have to work together if we want to defeat Erza." Natsu pointed to Gray, "Gray have a wonderful plan here. So are you two in or not?" Levy nodded her head instantly while Jellal looked a bit hesitant but agreed._

 _Gray smirked, "Now here's the plan, someone has to surrender and try to distract Erza while the other digs a big hole and cover it with leaves…" Levy exclaimed, "To set a trap for her!" Gray nodded his head, "Exactly. And then, the surrendered person will point to the location of the trap while one of us will lure her in our trap and BAM! Erza's in the hole, and we win after 30 minutes." Jellal winced, "That's a bit… too harsh, don't you think?" Natsu pointed to the fallen tree and raised his eyebrow, "Sorry, which one is too harsh?" Jellal remained silent while Levy cheered, "That's a great plan!"_

 _Jellal frowned, "But… who will surrender? Erza hates people simply surrendering in a game…" All four three eyes gaze earnestly at Jellal, making him sweatdropped, "… Should have guessed." Levy directed, "All right, then I will be the one to lure Erza in. You two guys dig the hole as quickly as you can, okay?" Natsu and Gray gave Levy a fist bump each and grinned, "Right!"_

 _Erza growled, it had already been 20 minutes but she still can't find anyone. Suddenly, she saw Jellal walking towards her. She blinked at him, "Jellal? What's wrong? The time isn't up yet." Jellal grinned sheepishly at her, "Well… That's urm… I…. I kinda surrender… Sorry, Erza." Erza frowned for a while before she sighed and smiled at him, "It's okay. But why do you suddenly surrender?" Jellal winced slightly, "Urm… That's because… Because…" Erza raised an eyebrow at him._

 _Jellal was coming up with an answer when he heard light steps coming over their way. He was on full alert at once. He pulled Erza's hand instantly and whispered, "Quick! HIDE! Someone's coming here!" Erza's eyes widened. Within a minute, Erza and Jellal are well hidden in a bush. They barely saw a small old man going along the trees in front of them. Jellal spoke, "We need to warn the others quickly. Who would have thought there would be someone here!" Erza asked, "But where are they?" Jellal replied, "They are… Oh no, the plan…"_

 _Natsu and Gray have succeeded in digging a deep, big hole. They cursed at the time, "Levy, is Erza near?!" Levy frowned, "I don't know, I don't dare to peek and see. But we will just go on with the plan. I have captured like 30 birds with the bread already." Natsu pressed his ear to the ground and exclaimed, "She's near! I can hear footsteps! Now, Levy!" Levy smiled as she let out all 30 pigeons in one go. 'That's bound to raise Erza's suspiscion.' All three of them waited patiently and desperately for the melodious sound… THUD! "Wha….? AHHHHHHH!"_

 _All three of them gave a high five to each other. Natsu and Levy couldn't help but grin while Gray rubbed his hands in glee, "Ha, Payback! In your face, Erza!" All three of them are just about to stand up when someone pulled them all roughly to the ground. "Quiet!" Erza hissed. They turned around slowly and saw their worst nightmare, Erza Scarlet… along with Jellal. Gray sweatdropped, "E…Erz…Erza! Fa…Fancy you…" Jellal explained urgently, "This isn't a game anymore, Gray. Someone else's here. We need to move! We can't risk being found. It may be a guard."_

 _Levy muttered under her breath, "It never was a game to begin with…" Natsu pondered, "This is bad. Really dangerous. Normally someone who is put to duty to guard the smuggled guns is fully armed and a professional… But where should we hide?" Jellal shook his head, "No, I saw him. He's pretty small and if I'm not wrong, an old man." Natsu's eyes hardened, "No,_ _ **that's**_ _the hard part. Small, quick to dodge attacks and move efficiently. Old, full of experience and knows how to deal with weapons." Levy raised her eyebrow, "But shouldn't one be moving slowly because of the old age?" "That's not the case for professional smugglers."_

 _Gray interrupted their conversation, "Woah woah. Wait. Before we go on about the guard thingy, who is it that fell to our trap?" Everyone stared at him in silence. Jellal stated hopefully, "Maybe the guard we're talking about?" Levy and Natsu lit up, "That's great!" Erza asked suspiciously, "A trap?" Gray sweatdropped and came out with an excuse, "Ah well… We thought something like this might happen! So we… set a trap! Right, guys?" Everyone nodded their head vigorously and said in chorus, "What he said." Erza who seemed to buy their excuse, beamed brightly at them, "That's smart of you guys!"_

 _Ignoring the cold sweat, Gray demanded, "Before we approach that guard, we should wear a black mask I've prepared. This way the enemy won't recognize us." Levy stared at Gray in the upmost horror at the four black masks he had prepared, "Gray Fullbuster!_ _ **What**_ _exactly are these masks?!" "Disguising mask, duh" "These are for robbers!" "_ _ **Exactly!**_ _We are going to rob their smuggled guns!" "B…But!" Levy struggled to argue, "But even so! These are like the most childish and stupid mask I've ever seen!" "Who cares?" "I care!" "Stop fighting!" Erza growled. The two chorused, "Yes ma'am."_

 _Meanwhile, the old man who had fallen into the hole wailed loudly, "Help! Help! Guards! Garou Knights! Hisui! Arcadios! Anyone!" To his horror, four masked people appeared above the hole. He frowned at them, "What? Are you some travelling entertainers?" Gray boomed, "SHUT UP! You are now our prisoner! Shout one more word and you will experience Hell itself!"_

 _The old man raised an eyebrow at them, unamused. Now that he looked closer, all four of them appeared to be very young, 'Maybe about 9 years old… This is really an awkward sight.' All he can see is two boys wearing casual t-shirt with pants 'and wearing some dumb mask' he thought. The other two is more hideous. One is wearing a black shirt while the other is a blue one. Both of them are wearing a pink skirt 'And just like the boys, they are wearing that stupid mask' the old man frowned._

 _The old man sighed, "Now look kids, I would have love to play with you all but there's no time. I have three council meeting straight in a row. I have to go prepare now so please let me go." Gray at once shook his head, making the old man cried out in frustration, "LET ME GO!" Gray muttered to the others, "What do you think?" Erza's eyes hardened, "He is obviously lying. Let's go on with the plan." Natsu spoke up in a deep voice, "We warned you before, if you shout one more word, you will be punished." The old man shouted, "How dare you! You are disrupting the law!" Gray replied indignantly, "We are not disrupting the law! We are bringing justice in the name of law! Anyway, we warned you twice before. So now, be prepared!" The others began to kick some stones into the hole and bury him._

 _The old man exclaimed in anger, "OW! What are you doing?! Hey stop! Are you planning to bury me ALIVE?!" The others ignored his cry and continued to bury him. The old man wailed as his legs and waist are buried, not to mention his skin was hurt by the throwing of the stones. There're scratches everywhere on his arm. He pleaded, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I promised I won't shout anymore. I will cooperate with you. Please spare my life."_

 _Gray beamed, "Now you're talking!" The others stop their actions and looked down on him. The old man frowned, "What do you want from me? And who are you?" Natsu replied, "What we want to know is_ _ **who**_ _are you?" The old man glared, "I believe I am the one who ask the question first." "So what?" "So you should answer me first! I demand to know who are you!" Erza hissed menacingly, "Hey! Exactly who is the prisoner and who is the captive here?! You will listen to us and tell us who you are, or else we will bury you alive."_

 _The old man huffed, "Oh fine. I am the one and only Toma! The man whose name disrupts the heavens, the man who intimidated the waves, the man who shook the ground, the man who monopolize the world, the man who…!" "The man who is now under our captive. You didn't seem as impressive as you sound though." Levy finished for him. The old man glared at her, "Well, who are you?" Everyone faked a cough while looking around, not knowing what to reply._

 _Levy had a sudden brainwave and replied smugly, "We are the Silent Shadow gang. The one who creeps into shadow slick and sound. The one who binds with the night and moves with the sound. The one who catches its prey in the blink of an eye. The one who…" "Urm Le… C3… Not to sound rude but it actually doesn't sound that awesome when you are the one who said it." "Hmmph! Then who should say it?" Natsu sighed, "All right, I will."_

 _He straightened his posture, cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes, "We are the Silent Shadow gang. The one who creeps into shadow slick and sound. The one who binds with the night and moves with the sound. The one who catches its prey in the blink of an eye. The one who moves as lightning and crushes its enemy. And now, we will be smuggling your guns."_

 _Everyone stare at Natsu in amazement when he finished. Gray gulped down the lump in his throat, "Wow, that actually managed to make me cry bro." Erza wiped her tear, "Somehow I'm grateful to be able to serve this gang." Jellal blinked his eyes, clearly impressed, "It suddenly sounded awesome when you said it, Na… C1." Levy said nothing but her dazzled eyes clearly showed that she thought the same as the others._

 _The old man who called himself Toma, cried out, "Smuggling my guns?! How dare you! Do you know who I am?! I am Toma E. Fiore, the King of Fiore! When I get out of this hole, I will order the guards to capture you! Bandits like you will perish!"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _All at once, Natsu and Levy burst out into loud guffaws while Gray was rolling on the ground laughing, clutching his stomach. Jellal was trying his best to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing as he was trying to maintain his cool. But it failed instantly and he was forced to turn away and quietly laughed to himself. Only Erza is glaring hard at the old man, a devious aura leaking out of her as she points her recently polished katana towards him fiercely, "How dare you lie to us, and to the point of disguising youself as the King of Fiore! That's unforgivable crime!"_

 _Natsu snickered, "You mean_ _ **you**_ _are the King?!" Gray piped in between laughs, "Someone as small and useless like you?! How hilarious!" Jellal hid his laugh and stated, "At least use a more convincing lie." Levy wiped her tears from laughing, "Oh my god, that's the joke of the year!" Erza was just going to scold them when she saw Jellal laughing intently. She blushed while cracking a smile and laughed along with them._

 _The old man however didn't seem too please. He barked out angrily, "What's so funny about it?! I am the king! How dare you laugh at…!" Erza stopped laughing almost at once and pointed her katana at him and threatened, "Stop this nonsense at once or I will slay off your head and give it to the real King of Fiore." The old man didn't dare to speak with the katana above him. 'But I am the real King of Fiore' the poor man wailed._

 _When everyone began to calm down, Jellal pondered, "Hmm… Maybe he's the 'King' of the enemy base. If that's the case, it will be easy to get the guns." Gray tapped Jellal loudly on the back, "Great way of thinking, man! Right, hey you old man! Are you telling us that you are the king of that mansion over there?" The old man nodded furiously, "Yes! That's what I was saying all the time! Now will you let me g…" The old man stopped when he saw a devious grin plastered on everyone's face._

 _"_ _Hello? Ah, is this the assistant of the 'King' called Toma? Right. Your 'king' is currently being kidnapped by us, the Silent Shadow Gang. If you want your 'king' back, send exactly 20 M21 riffles, 30 Fox Sterlingworth, 15 M2 Browning and 25 AK 47 to Mount Hakobe and load it up into the black limousine that will arrive later. If any of you dare to set an ambush for us or try any trick, we will not hesitate to slay your 'king', is that clear? We will only return your 'king' to you when you have uploaded the guns. Right, you have 30 minutes from now." Click! Gray clicked the end call button and grinned brightly at the others, "Done! That's easier than I thought!"_

 _The old man cried out, "Why are you doing this to me?!" Gray looked down at the old man and replied smugly, "We are merely bringing justice to our country." "You mean you want to_ _ **replace**_ _me?! What have I ever done wrong?!" Jellal replied instead, "Smuggling guns is a serious crime, you…" "Like I said, I did not smuggle guns! Those are MY own guns!" Natsu rolled his eyes, "Dude, we know that those will be your guns after you smuggle them. Anyway, do stay quiet."_

 _Gray walked away to a safe distance before making a quiet phone call, "Hey is it Ur there? I have obtained the guns that he wants. Plea… Hey! I'm not joking! No no, don't hang up! Like I said, I'm telling the truth! Just drive the black limousine to Mount Hakobe. Oh and, disguise the car plate number please. The other guys will upload the guns to the car… Like I said, I'm telling the truth! Just be careful, if any of them tries something, don't hesitate to attack them… NO! What is going on about all this rebellious phase?! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! Oh my god, is it so hard to believe me for just once?! Hey! So are you in? Well I…. NO! I AM NOT IN A REBELLIOUS PHASE! Yes, yes, I'm serious! Please be quick though. No, you know I won't do that. Thanks, Ur!"_

 _Gray ended the call in a sigh. Jellal gave him a look of sympathy, "She didn't believe you, did she?" Gray shook his head, "Nope. But she's still going on with the plan, though she said she will personally slaughter me if I'm playing a joke on her." Erza chuckled, "That's the Ur we know."_

 _Soon, Gray received a call from Ur, saying that she had successfully received the guns, and had made sure that there weren't any tracking device on it. "Really? That's great! You're sure there's no any tracking device on it? Cool! Those guys? I'm not telling you that. Like I said, I'm_ _ **not**_ _in a rebellious phase nor am I playing a joke on you. Yes yes, please bring those guns to him. Thanks, Ur!"_

 _Gray grinned at the four, "Mission complete! Thanks so much, guys, for helping me out. Let's go to Silverspark Café. My treat." Everyone cheered. But they were interrupted by the cries from the old man, "How about me?! I thought you said you will free me!" Gray rolled his eyes, "Use your brains. Just shout out loud and I'm sure they will hear you sooner or later." And so, leaving the old man in the hole, the company set off to Silverspark Café._

 _Gray commented while sipping on his favourite latte caramel, "You know, we should be proud of ourselves as citizens of Fiore. Fiore should be grateful to have citizen like us to serve it." On the other hand, the king sneezed (While he's still in the hole) while Makarov snickered._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lucy stared at them in pure horror, her soul has long since left her body. Jellal fidgeted in his seat while Natsu completely avoided her hard stares. Gray snickered, "That silly old man just kept saying he's the king. Now that I think about it, maybe he had some mental problems." Wendy cheered, "Wow! I never knew everyone is so awesome! Why didn't you tell me your adventure earlier, Natsu-nii?" Natsu coughed awkwardly while Jellal almost spit out the water he's drinking.

"You guys… kidnapped… the… King of Fiore…" Lucy stuttered.

"No no, like I said, he's not the king. He's just some silly old man. Anyway, the king shouldn't be so short." Gray replied.

"You mean, Makarov Dreyar-san **lead** you all… to this?"

"Yup. He's helped us a lot!"

"Th…Then… You know we are smuggling guns from the Royal Capital now, right?!"

"Oh right we haven't told you this part. Makarov told us after the incident that thanks to us, the smugglers have moved out of the mansion which is actually the royal palace. The royals are able to live there now thanks to us. However, Makarov said the royals didn't even thank us! Worse, they told us not to go near there anymore! Could you believe that?!"

"Then now…!"

"Well, after having a serious thought, we decided that if our efforts to serve our country aren't acknowledged, but **hindered** by those shitty royals, we will no longer serve the country. Instead, we will devote our loyalty and soul to Silverspark Café and serve it instead." Gray announced haughtily.

At this, Jellal couldn't help but choke on his water while Natsu has already covered his eyes in shame. Lucy's head absentmindedly fall back to the headrest as she felt dumbfounded and going to faint.

"I wonder… have any of you read the newspaper?" Lucy asked shakily.

"Nope" Gray and Erza answered straightaway.

"The next morning..." Lucy could barely hear Natsu's and Jellal's shameful voice.

"Oh Mavis, I can't believe it! Do you know exactly what you've done?! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY…!"

"It's okay, Lucy." Natsu stated.

"Huh?" Lucy gazes at Natsu and saw him giving her a faint smile.

"Turst me, I **know**."

The whole ride was silent after that. And judging by Jellal's troubled face, Lucy can guess that he knows too. Lucy begins to think hard when her soul finally come back to her body, 'So that means… this Silent Shadow gang is wanted by the police and… Oh Mavis! I'm working with criminals here! But… I can't just run off and leave them… Especially not Wendy… But what if I'm actually put in prison?! Then what would happen to Romeo?! What…" Lucy's disheveled thinking was interrupted by Natsu.

He gazes at Lucy with determination in his eyes, "Trust me, Lucy. I will protect you with my life." Jellal nods, "Though I know I'm in no place to say this… We will all protect you, Lucy." Erza smiles at Lucy, "I will definitely protect you, my little sister." Gray winks at her, "We will be fine no matter what." Wendy grabbed Lucy's hands and stared at her intently, "I may not be able to do much, but if the worst comes to the worst, I will protect you with all my might, Lucy-san."

Lucy sweatdrops. Is that a good thing? Does that mean that she, Lucy Heartfilia, is now officially a member of Silent Shadow?! Does that mean she is now a wanted criminal too? However, she hasn't the heart to refuse any one of her friends. She sighed, "All right."

Gray cheered, "All for Silverspark Café!" The others chorus, "All for Silverspark Café."


End file.
